Prohibido Enamorarse
by madredhead
Summary: Elizabeth por fin ha encontrado a un chico que la vuelve loca, pero hay un pequeño problema: no tiene ni idea de cómo seducirlo. La solución es Meliodas, él necesita aprobar un examen a toda costa, y a cambio puede ayudarla a poner celoso a cualquiera incluso a él mismo. [Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre, de la saga #KissMe]
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

# _ **Elizabeth**_

Él no sabe que existo.

Por enésima vez en cuarenta y cinco minutos, miro de reojo a Arthur Pendragón. Es tan precioso que se me encoge la garganta. La verdad es que probablemente debería usar otro adjetivo; mis amigos chicos insisten en que a los hombres no les gusta que se les llame «preciosos».

Pero, madre de Dios, es que no hay otra forma de describir sus rasgos duros y sus expresivos ojos marrones. Hoy lleva una gorra de béisbol, pero sé lo que hay debajo: un pelo grueso y rojizo; al mirarlo se nota que es sedoso al tacto y te dan ganas de pasar los dedos a través de él.

En los cinco años que han pasado desde la violación, mi corazón ha latido solo por dos chicos.

El primero me dejó.

Este ni se da cuenta.

En el podio del auditorio, la profesora Vivian enuncia lo que he llegado a llamar el «Discurso de Decepción». Es el tercero en seis semanas.

Sorpresa, sorpresa, el 70 por ciento de la clase ha sacado un 4,5 o menos en el examen parcial.

¿Y yo? Yo he sacado un 10. Y estaría mintiendo si dijera que el «10» enorme y en boli rojo metido en un círculo en la parte superior de mi examen no me ha pillado por sorpresa total. Todo lo que hice fue garabatear un rollo interminable de chorradas para intentar llenar los folios.

Supuestamente, Ética Filosófica estaba tirada. El profesor que solía dar la asignatura hacía exámenes estúpidos tipo test y un «examen» final que consistía en una redacción en la que había que desarrollar cómo reaccionarías ante un dilema moral dado.

Pero dos semanas antes del inicio del semestre, el profesor Zaratras se desplomó de un ataque al corazón y murió. Escuché que su señora de la limpieza lo encontró en el suelo del cuarto de baño; desnudo. Pobre hombre.

Por suerte —y sí, eso es sarcasmo absoluto—, la súper profesora, Vivian llegó para hacerse cargo de la clase de Zaratras. Es nueva en la Universidad Briar, de ese tipo de profe que quiere que conectes conceptos y que te involucres con el material. Si todo esto fuera una película, ella sería la típica profesora joven y ambiciosa que se presenta en la escuela de un barrio marginal de una ciudad, inspira a los estudiantes «chungos» y de repente todo el mundo suelta sus pistolas para coger lápices y en los créditos finales se anuncia cómo todos los chavales fueron admitidos en Harvard o alguna mierda parecida. Óscar a la mejor actriz inmediato para Hilary Swank.

Pero esto no es una película, y eso significa que lo único que Vivian ha inspirado en sus estudiantes es odio. Y parece que de verdad no es capaz de entender por qué nadie sobresale en su clase.

He aquí una pista: porque sus preguntas son del tipo que uno podría incluir en una dichosa tesis de postgrado.

—Estoy dispuesta a poner un examen de recuperación para aquellos que hayan suspendido o hayan sacado un 6 o menos. —La nariz de la profesora se arruga, como si no pudiera entender cómo algo así es necesario.

La palabra que acaba de utilizar… «¿dispuesta?» Ja. Sí, claro. He oído que un montón de estudiantes se han quejado a sus tutores por su actitud y sospecho que desde la dirección le están obligando a darnos a todos una segunda oportunidad. No deja en buen lugar a Briar que más de la mitad de los estudiantes de una clase cateen, sobre todo cuando no se trata solo de los vagos. A estudiantes con todo sobresalientes, como Jerichó, que está enfurruñada a mi lado, también se la ha cargado en el examen.

—Para aquellos de vosotros que elijan presentarse a la recuperación, se hará la media con las dos notas. Si lo hacéis peor la segunda vez, os mantendré la primera nota —concluye.

—No puedo creer que hayas sacado un 10 —me susurra Jerichó.

Se la ve tan jorobada que siento una punzada de compasión. No es que Jerichó y yo seamos mejores amigas ni nada así, pero nos hemos sentado juntas desde septiembre, así que es razonable que nos hayamos llegado a conocer la una a la otra. Estudia Medicina y sé que viene de una familia académicamente destacable que la castigará sin compasión si se entera de su nota en el examen parcial.

—Yo tampoco me lo puedo creer —le susurro—. En serio. Lee mis respuestas. Son divagaciones de cosas sin sentido.

—Ahora que lo dices, ¿puedo? —suena ansiosa—. Tengo curiosidad por ver lo que esta tirana considera material digno de un 10.

—Te lo escaneo y te lo envío esta noche —le prometo.

Un segundo después de que Vivian nos despida, el auditorio retumba con ruidos en plan «larguémonos de aquí de una vez». Los portátiles se cierran de golpe, los cuadernos se deslizan en las mochilas y los estudiantes arrastran sus sillas.

Arthur Pendragón se queda de pie cerca de la puerta para hablar con alguien y mi mirada se queda fija en él como un misil. Es precioso.

¿He dicho ya lo precioso que es?

Las palmas de mis manos empiezan a sudar mientras observo su hermoso perfil. Es nuevo en Briar este año, pero no estoy segura desde qué universidad pidió el traslado y, aunque no ha tardado en convertirse en el receptor estrella del equipo de fútbol americano, no es como los otros deportistas de esta uni. No va pavoneándose por el patio con una de esas sonrisas tipo «soy el regalo de Dios a este mundo», ni aparece con una chica nueva colgada del brazo cada día. Le he visto reír y bromear con sus compañeros de equipo, pero emana una intensa energía de inteligencia que me hace pensar que hay una profundidad oculta en él. Esta cuestión me hace estar aún más desesperada por conocerlo.

Normalmente no me fijo en los deportistas universitarios, pero algo acerca de este en particular me ha convertido en la tonta sentimental más grande del universo.

—Estás mirándole otra vez.

La voz burlona de Jerichó genera rubor en mis mejillas. Me ha sorprendido babeando por Arthur en más de una ocasión, y es una de las pocas personas a las que les he admitido que me mola.

Mi compañera de cuarto, Diane, también lo sabe, pero ¿mis otros amigos? Ni de coña. La mayoría de ellos estudian Música o Arte Dramático, así que supongo que eso nos convierte en la pandilla artística. O algo así. Aparte de Diane, que ha tenido una relación intermitente con un chico de una de las fraternidades de aquí desde el primer año, a mis amigas les flipa despedazar a la élite de Briar. Normalmente no me sumo a esos cotilleos —me gusta pensar que estoy por encima de tanto chisme— pero… seamos sinceros: la mayoría de los chicos populares son unos gilipollas integrales.

Es el caso del famoso Meliodas, la otra estrella del deporte en la clase. El tío camina por ahí como si fuese el dueño del lugar. Bueno, la verdad es que más o menos lo es. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es chasquear los dedos para que una chica ansiosa aparezca a su lado. O salte en su regazo. O le meta la lengua hasta la garganta.

Sin embargo, hoy no parece el «Tío Guay» del Campus. Casi todo el mundo se ha marchado ya, incluyendo a Vivian, pero Meliodas permanece en su asiento, con sus puños cerrados con fuerza agarrando los bordes de los folios del examen.

Supongo que también habrá suspendido, pero no siento mucha compasión por el chaval. La Universidad Briar es conocida por dos cosas: el hockey y el fútbol americano, algo que no sorprende mucho teniendo en cuenta que Massachusetts es el hogar de los Patriots y los Bruins. Los deportistas que juegan en Briar casi siempre terminan en equipos profesionales, y durante sus años aquí reciben todo en bandeja de plata, incluidas las notas.

Así que sí, es posible que esto me haga parecer un pelín vengativa, pero me da cierta sensación de triunfo saber que nuestra querida Vivian ha suspendido al capitán de nuestro equipo de hockey y campeón de liga junto con todos los demás.

—¿Quieres tomar algo en el Coffee Hut? —me pregunta Jerichó mientras recoge sus libros.

—No puedo. Tengo ensayo en veinte minutos. —Me levanto, pero no la sigo hasta la puerta—. Adelántate tú, tengo que revisar el horario antes de irme. No me acuerdo de cuándo es mi próxima tutoría.

Otra «ventaja» de estar en la clase de Vivian es que, además de nuestra clase semanal, estamos obligados a asistir a dos tutorías de media hora a la semana. Lo bueno es que Dana, la profesora asistente, es la que se encarga del tema y tiene todas las cualidades de las que Vivian carece. Como, por ejemplo, sentido del humor.

—Vale —dice Jerichó—. Te veo luego.

—Ciao —digo tras ella.

Al oír el sonido de mi voz, Arthur se detiene en la puerta y gira la cabeza.

Ay. Dios. Mío.

Es imposible detener el rubor que aflora en mis mejillas. Es la primera vez que hemos hecho contacto visual y yo no sé cómo reaccionar. ¿Digo «hola»? ¿Le saludo con la mano? ¿Sonrío?

Al final, me decido por un pequeño saludo con la cabeza. Ahí va. Rollo guay y casual, digno de una sofisticada alumna de tercero de carrera.

Mi corazón da un vuelco cuando un lado de su boca se eleva en una débil sonrisa. Me devuelve el saludo con la cabeza y se va.

Me quedo mirando la puerta vacía. Mi pulso se lanza a galopar porque, joder, tras seis semanas respirando el mismo aire en este agobiante auditorio, por fin se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Me gustaría ser lo suficientemente valiente como para ir tras él. Quizá invitarle a un café. O a cenar. O a un brunch… Espera, ¿la gente de nuestra edad queda para tomarse un brunch?

Pero mis pies se quedan pegados al suelo de linóleo brillante.

Porque soy una cobarde. Sí, una cobarde total, una gallina de mierda. Me horroriza pensar que es posible que diga que no, pero me horroriza aún más que diga que sí.

Cuando empecé en la universidad, yo estaba bien. Mis asuntos, sólidamente superados, mi guardia, baja. Estaba preparada para salir con chicos otra vez, y lo hice. Salí con varios, pero aparte de mi ex, ninguno de ellos hizo mi cuerpo estremecer como lo hace Arthur Pendragón, y eso me asusta.

Pasito a pasito.

Eso es. Pasito a pasito. Ese fue siempre el consejo favorito de mi psicóloga y no puedo negar que su estrategia me ha ayudado mucho. La doctora Carole siempre me aconsejaba que me centrara en las pequeñas victorias.

Así que… la victoria de hoy… saludé con la cabeza a Arthur y él me sonrió. En la próxima clase, quizás le devuelva la sonrisa. Y en la siguiente, quizás saque el tema del café, la cena o incluso el brunch.

Respiro hondo mientras me dirijo hacia el pasillo, aferrándome a esa sensación de victoria, por muy diminuta que sea.

Pasito a pasito.

# _ **Meliodas**_

He suspendido.

Joder, he suspendido.

Durante quince años, el profesor Zaratras ha repartido sobresalientes como caramelos.

¿Y el año en el que YO me matriculo en la clase? La patata de Zaratras deja de latir y me quedo atrapado con la hija de puta de Vivian.

Es oficial: esa mujer es mi archienemiga. Solo con ver su florida caligrafía, que llena cada centímetro disponible de los márgenes de mi examen parcial, me dan ganas de convertirme en el Increíble Hulk y romper los folios en pedazos.

Estoy sacando sobres en la mayoría de mis otras clases, pero de momento, tengo un 0 en Ética Filosófica. Combinado con el 6,5 de Historia de España, mi media ha caído a un aprobado.

Necesito una media de notable para jugar al hockey.

Normalmente no tengo ningún problema en mantener mi nota media alta. A pesar de lo que mucha gente cree, no soy el típico deportista tonto. Pero bueno, no me importa que la gente piense que lo soy. En especial, las chicas. Supongo que les pone la idea de tirarse al musculoso hombre de las cavernas que solo sirve para una cosa, pero como no estoy buscando nada serio, esos polvos casuales con tías que lo único que quieren es mi polla me va perfecto. Me da más tiempo para centrarme en el hockey.

Pero NO habrá más hockey si no consigo subir esta nota. ¿Lo peor de Briar? Que nuestro decano exige excelencia. Académica y deportiva. Mientras en otras escuelas son más indulgentes con los deportistas, Briar tiene una política de tolerancia cero.

Asquerosa Vivian. Cuando hablé con ella antes de clase para ver cómo podía subir la nota, me dijo con esa voz nasal que tiene que asistiera a las tutorías y que me reuniera con el grupo de estudio. Ya hago ambas cosas. Así que nada, a no ser que contrate a algún empollón para que se ponga una careta con mi cara y haga por mí elexamen de recuperación, estoy jodido.

Mi frustración se manifiesta en forma de un gemido audible y por el rabillo del ojo veo a alguien que pega un respingo de la sorpresa.

Yo también pego un respingo, porque pensaba que estaba arrastrándome en mi miseria solo. Pero la chica que se sienta en la última fila se ha quedado después del timbre y ahora camina por el pasillo hacia el escritorio de Vivian.

¿Mandy?

¿Marty?

No puedo recordar su nombre. Probablemente porque nunca me he molestado en preguntar cuál es. No obstante, es guapa. Mucho más guapa de lo que había caído.

Cara bonita, pelo color plata, cuerpazo. Joder, ¿cómo no me he fijado nunca en ese cuerpo antes?

Pero vaya si me estoy fijando en este momento. Unos vaqueros skinny se agarran a un culo redondo y respingón que parece gritar «estrújame», y un jersey con cuello de pico se ciñe a unas tetas impresionantes. No tengo tiempo para admirar más esas atractivas imágenes, porque me pilla mirándola y un gesto de desaprobación aparece en su boca.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta con una mirada directa.

Emito un quejido en voz baja. No estoy de humor para hablar con nadie en este momento.

Una ceja plateada se eleva en mi dirección.

—Perdona ¿no sabes hablar?

Hago una pelota con mi examen y echo mi silla hacia atrás.

—He dicho que todo está bien.

—Estupendo entonces. —Se encoge de hombros y sigue su camino.

Cuando coge el portapapeles donde está nuestro programa de tutorías, me echo por encima mi cazadora de hockey de Briar; a continuación, meto mi patético examen en la mochila y cierro la cremallera.

La chica de pelo oscuro se dirige de nuevo al pasillo. ¿Mona? ¿Molly? La M me suena, pero el resto es un misterio. Ella tiene su examen en la mano, pero no lo miro, porque supongo que ha suspendido como todo el mundo.

La dejo pasar antes de salir al pasillo. Supongo que podría decir que es el caballero que hay en mí, pero estaría mintiendo. Quiero echarle un vistazo a su culo otra vez, porque es un culito supersexy y ahora que ya lo he visto una vez no me importaría echarle un ojo de nuevo. La sigo hasta la salida, dándome cuenta de repente de lo minúscula que es. Aunque me saque media cabeza, tiene una espalda diminuta.

Justo cuando llegamos a la puerta, se tropieza con absolutamente nada y los libros que lleva en su mano caen ruidosamente al suelo.

—Mierda. Qué torpe soy

Se deja caer sobre sus rodillas y yo hago lo mismo, porque al contrario de mi declaración anterior, puedo ser un caballero cuando quiero, y lo caballeroso ahora es ayudarle a recoger sus libros.

—Oh, no hace falta. Puedo yo —insiste.

Pero mi mano ya ha tocado su examen parcial y mi boca se abre de par en par cuando veo la nota.

—Hostia puta. ¿Has sacado un 10? —pregunto.

Me responde con una sonrisa autocrítica.

—Ya… Estaba convencida de que había suspendido.

—Joder. —Me siento como si acabara de encontrarme por casualidad con el mismo Stephen Hawking y me estuviera tentando con los secretos del universo—¿Puedo leer tus respuestas?

Sus cejas se arquean de nuevo.

—Eso es bastante atrevido por tu parte, ¿no crees? Ni siquiera nos conocemos.

Resoplo.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te desnudes, cariño. Solo quiero echarle un vistazo a tu examen trimestral.

—¿«Cariño»? Adiós al atrevido y hola al presuntuoso.

—¿Preferirías «señorita»? ¿«Señora» tal vez? Usaría tu nombre, pero no me lo sé.

—Por supuesto que no. —Suspira—. Me llamo Elizabeth. —Después hace una pausa

llena de significado—Meliodas.

Vaya, estaba muuuuuuuuy lejos con eso de la M.

Y no me pasa inadvertida la forma en la que enfatiza mi nombre como si dijera:

«¡Ja! ¡Yo sí que me sé el tuyo, cretino!»

Recoge el resto de sus libros y se pone de pie, pero no le devuelvo su examen. En vez de eso, me incorporo y empiezo a hojearlo. Mientras leo por encima sus respuestas, mi espíritu se desploma aún más, ya que si es este el tipo de análisis que Vivia está buscando, estoy bien jodido. Hay una razón por la que voy a licenciarme en Historia, por Dios: ¡trato con hechos! Blanco y negro. Esto es lo que le sucedió a esta persona en este momento y aquí está el resultado.

Las respuestas de Elizabeth se centran en mierda teórica y en cómo los filósofos responderían a los diversos dilemas morales.

—Gracias. —Le devuelvo sus folios. A continuación, meto los pulgares en las trabillas de mis vaqueros—. Oye, una cosa. Tú… ¿te pensarías…? —me encojo de hombros— Ya sabes…

Sus labios tiemblan como si estuviera intentando no reírse.

—En realidad, NO lo sé.

Dejo escapar un suspiro.

—¿Me darías clases particulares?

Sus ojos color azul —el tono más brillante de color azul que he visto en mi vida, que además están rodeados de gruesas pestañas negras— pasan de sorprendidos a escépticos en cuestión de segundos.

—Te pagaré —agrego a toda prisa.

—Oh. Eh. Bueno, sí, por supuesto que esperaba que me pagases. Pero… —Niega con la cabeza—. Lo siento. No puedo.

Reprimo mi decepción.

—Vamos, hazme ese favorazo. Si suspendo la recuperación, mi nota media va a derrumbarse. Venga, porfa. —Despliego una sonrisa, esa que hace que mis hoyuelos aparezcan, esa que nunca falla y que hace que las chicas se derritan.

—¿Eso te funciona normalmente? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—¿Qué?

—La cara de niño pequeño en plan «jopetas, va», ¿te ayuda a conseguir lo que quieres?

—Siempre —respondo sin vacilar.

—CASI siempre —me corrige—. Mira, lo siento, pero de verdad no tengo tiempo. Ya estoy haciendo malabarismos con la escuela y el trabajo, y con el concierto exhibición de invierno que viene, tendré incluso menos tiempo.

—¿Concierto exhibición de invierno? —digo sin comprender.

—Ay, lo olvidé. Si no tiene que ver con el hockey, no está en tu radar.

—Y ahora ¿quién está siendo presuntuosa? Ni siquiera me conoces.

Hay un segundo de silencio y después ella suspira derrotada.

—Estoy haciendo la carrera de Música ¿vale? Y la Facultad de Arte monta dos exhibiciones importantes al año: el concierto de invierno y el de primavera. El ganador obtiene una beca de cinco mil dólares. En realidad es una especie de gran feria de negocios. La gente importante de la industria vuela desde todas partes del país para verlo. Agentes, productores discográficos, buscadores de talentos y demás. Así que, aunque me encantaría ayudarte…

—No te encantaría —me quejo—. Parece que ni siquiera quieres hablar conmigo ahora mismo.

El pequeño gesto que hace con los hombros en plan «me has pillado» me cabrea un montón.

—Tengo que ir al ensayo. Lamento que hayas suspendido esta clase, pero si te hace sentir mejor, le ha pasado a todo el mundo.

Entrecierro los ojos.

—A TI no.

—No puedo evitarlo. A la profesora Vivian parece responder bien a mi estilo de soltar chorradas. Es un don.

—Bueno, pues yo quiero tu don. Por favor, maestra, enséñame a soltar chorradas.

Estoy a dos segundos de ponerme de rodillas y suplicarla pero se acerca a la puerta.

—Sabes que hay un grupo de estudio, ¿no? Te puedo dar el número para…

—Ya estoy en él —murmuro.

—Ah. Bueno, pues entonces no hay mucho más que pueda hacer por ti. Buena suerte en el examen de recuperación, «cariño».

Sale pitando por la puerta, dejándome allí, mirándola con frustración. Increíble. Todas las chicas en esta universidad se cortarían su brazo por ayudarme. Pero ¿esta? huye como si le acabara de pedir que asesinara a un gato para poder entregarlo en sacrificio a Satanás.

Y ahora estoy otra vez donde estaba antes de que Elizabeth —sin M— me diera ese leve destello de esperanza.

Totalmente jodido.


	2. Chapter 2

# _ **Meliodas**_

Mis compañeros de piso están absolutamente borrachos cuando entro en el salón después del grupo de estudio. La mesa de centro está repleta de latas vacías de cerveza, junto a una botella casi vacía de Jack Daniels que sé que pertenece a Ban, porque él es defensor de la filosofía «la cerveza es para cobardes». Son sus palabras, no las mías.

En ese instante, Ban y Gilthunder están luchando entre sí en una intensa partida del Ice Pro, su vista pegada a la pantalla plana mientras golpean frenéticamente los mandos. La mirada de Logan se mueve ligeramente cuando nota mi presencia en la puerta y su fracción de segundo de distracción le sale cara.

—¡Toma, toma, toma! —Gilthunder se pavonea cuando su defensor dispara un tiro que sobrepasa al portero de Logan y el marcador se ilumina.

—Joder, ¡por el amor de Dios! —Ban pausa el juego y me lanza una mirada sombría—. Pero qué leches, Mel. Me la acaban de colar por tu culpa.

No contesto porque ahora soy YO el que está distraído por lo que sucede en la esquina de ese mismo cuarto: una sesión medio porno. Y cómo no, el actor principal es Howzer. Descalzo y con el torso desnudo, está tirado en el sillón mientras una rubia que no lleva más que un sujetador negro de encaje y unos pantalones cortos está sentada a horcajadas sobre él y se frota contra su entrepierna.

Unos ojos azules oscuros asoman sobre el hombro de la chica y Howzer sonríe en mi

dirección.

—¡Capitán! ¿Dónde has estado, tío? —masculla.

Vuelve a besar a la rubia antes de que pueda responder a su borracha pregunta.

Por alguna razón, a Howzer le gusta enrollarse con tías en todas partes menos en su dormitorio. En serio. Cada vez que me doy la vuelta, está metido en algún acto lujurioso. En la encimera de la cocina, en el sofá del salón, en la mesa del comedor…

El tío se lo ha hecho en cada centímetro de la casa que compartimos los cuatro fuera del campus. Él es un zorrón total, y no tiene ningún complejo al respecto.

Por supuesto, yo no soy nadie para hablar. No soy ningún monje, como tampoco lo son Ban y Gil. ¿Qué puedo decir? Los jugadores de hockey estamos siempre cachondos. Cuando no estamos en el hielo, normalmente se nos puede encontrar liándonos con una chica o dos. O tres, si tu nombre es Gilthunder y es la Nochevieja del año pasado.

—Te he estado enviando mensajes desde hace una hora, tronco —me informa Ban.

Sus enormes hombros se encorvan hacia delante mientras coge la botella de whisky de la mesa de centro. Ban es un gorila en la defensa, uno de los mejores con los que he jugado, y también el mejor amigo que he tenido. —En serio, ¿dónde coño has estado? —se queja Ban.

—En el grupo de estudio. —Cojo una Bud Light de la mesa y la abro—. ¿Qué es esa sorpresa de la que no has parado de escribir?

Siempre puedo deducir cómo de gordo es el pedo que lleva Ban basándome en la gramática de sus SMS. Y esta noche tiene que ser supergordo porque he tenido que hacer de Sherlock a tope para descifrar sus mensajes. «Suprz» significaba «sorpresa». Me ha llevado más tiempo decodificar «vdupv», pero creo que significaba «ven de una puta vez». Aunque nunca se sabe con Ban.

Desde el sofá, sonríe tanto, tanto, que es increíble que su mandíbula no se le desencaje. Lanza el pulgar hacia el techo y dice:

—Sube arriba y lo ves por ti mismo.

Entrecierro mis ojos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién está ahí?

Ban suelta unas risitas mientras se pasa una mano por su pelo blanco.

—Si te lo dijera, no sería una sorpresa.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás tramando algo?

—Por Dios —dice Gil con voz aguda—. Tienes serios problemas de confianza, Mel.

—Dice el gilipollas que dejó un mapache vivo en mi dormitorio el primer día del semestre.

Gilthunder sonríe.

—Va, vamos, Neal era superadorable. Era tu regalo de bienvenida a la escuela otra vez.

Extiendo mi dedo corazón.

—Sí, bueno, fue muy jodido deshacerse de tu regalo. —Ahora le miro frunciendo el ceño, porque aún recuerdo cómo tuvieron que venir tres personas de control de plagas para sacar al mapache de mi habitación.

—Por el amor de Dios —gime Ban—. Solo tienes que ir arriba. Confía en mí, nos lo agradecerás más tarde

La mirada de complicidad que intercambia con los otros alivia mi sospecha. Más o menos. A ver, no voy a bajar la guardia por completo, no con estos capullos.

Robo otras dos latas de cerveza al salir. No bebo mucho durante la temporada, pero el entrenador nos dio la semana libre para estudiar los exámenes parciales y todavía tenemos dos días de libertad. Mis compañeros de equipo, los muy afortunados, los cabrones, no parecen tener ningún problema en enchufarse doce cervezas y jugar como campeones al día siguiente. Pero yo… a la mañana siguiente siento un zumbido que me da un dolor de cabeza insoportable y después patino como un niño pequeño con su primer par de patines Bauer.

En cuanto volvamos a un régimen de entrenamiento de seis días a la semana, mi consumo de alcohol se reducirá a la fórmula 1-5 habitual: una bebida en las noches de entrenamiento, cinco después de un partido. Sin excepciones.

Mi plan es aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que me queda. Armado con mis cervezas, me dirijo hacia arriba, a mi habitación. El dormitorio principal. Sí, saqué la carta de «soy vuestro capitán» para pillarla y créeme, la discusión con mis compañeros de equipo valió la pena: baño privado, baby.

Mi puerta está entreabierta, algo que me provoca volver al modo sospecha. Miro con cautela la parte de arriba del marco para asegurarme de que no hay un cubo de sangre a lo Carrie y a continuación le doy a la puerta un pequeño empujón. Cede y entro unos centímetros, totalmente preparado para una emboscada.

Y ahí está.

Pero es más una emboscada visual que otra cosa, porque, Dios bendito, la chica que hay en mi cama parece haber salido del catálogo de Victoria's Secret.

A ver, soy un tío y no sé el nombre de la mitad de las movidas que lleva puestas.

Veo encaje y lacitos rosas y mucha piel desnuda. Y estoy feliz.

—Has tardado un montón. —Zaneri me lanza una sonrisa sexy que dice «estás a punto de tener suerte, hombretón» y mi polla reacciona en consecuencia, creciendo bajo la cremallera—. Te iba a conceder cinco minutos más antes de largarme.

—Entonces, he llegado justo a tiempo. —Mi mirada se centra en su atuendo, digno de una buena dosis de babeo, y después digo lentamente—: Ey, nena, ¿es todo para mí?

Sus ojos azules se oscurecen de forma seductora.

—Ya sabes que sí, semental.

Soy muy consciente de que sonamos como personajes de una película porno cursi. Pero venga, cuando un hombre entra en su habitación y se encuentra a una mujer ASÍ… está dispuesto a recrear cualquier escena cutre que ella quiera, incluso una que implique fingir ser un repartidor de pizza llevándole su pedido a una MQMF.

Zaneri y yo nos liamos por primera vez durante el verano, por conveniencia más que otra cosa, porque los dos estábamos por la zona durante las vacaciones. Fuimos al bar un par de veces, una cosa llevó a la otra, y lo siguiente que sé es que estoy enrollándome con una chica cachonda de una fraternidad. Pero se apagó todo antes de los exámenes parciales y aparte de unos cuantos SMS guarros aquí y allá, no había visto a Zaneri hasta ahora.

—Pensé que quizás te apetecería pasar un buen rato antes de que empiecen otra vez los entrenamientos —dice mientras sus dedos con la manicura recién hecha juegan con el pequeño lazo rosa del centro de su sujetador.

—Has pensado bien.

Una sonrisa curva sus labios mientras se incorpora para ponerse de rodillas. Joder, sus tetas prácticamente se salen de esa cosa de encaje que lleva puesta. Mueve su dedo en mi dirección.

—Ven aquí.

No pierdo ni un segundo en ir hacia ella porque… como he dicho antes… soy un tío.

—Creo que estás un poco demasiado abrigado —observa, y entonces agarra la cintura de mis vaqueros y desabrocha el botón. Tira de la cremallera y un segundo después mi polla sale a su mano, que espera. No he hecho la colada en semanas, así que voy sin ropa interior hasta que consiga organizarme, y por la forma en la que sus ojos brillan, puedo garantizar que ella aprueba toda esta historia de ir sin calzoncillos.

Cuando la envuelve con sus dedos, un gemido sale de mi garganta. Oh, sí. No hay nada mejor que la sensación de la mano de una mujer en tu polla.

Pero no, me equivoco. La lengua de Zaneri entra en juego y, madre mía, es MUCHO mejor que la mano

Una hora después, Zaneri se acurruca a mi lado y descansa su cabeza en mi pecho. Su lencería y mi ropa están esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación, junto con dos sobres vacíos de condones y el bote de lubricante que no hemos necesitado abrir.

Las caricias me ponen un poco nervioso, pero no puedo apartarla y exigirla que se largue; no cuando claramente ha hecho un gran esfuerzo para este juego de seducción.

Pero eso también me preocupa.

Las mujeres no se adornan a saco con ropa interior cara para un polvo, ¿verdad? Mi respuesta es «no» y las palabras de Zaneri validan mis inquietantes pensamientos.

—Te he echado de menos, cariño.

Mi primer pensamiento es: mierda.

Mi segundo pensamiento es: ¿por qué?

Porque en todo el tiempo que Zaneri y yo hemos estado acostándonos, Zaneri no ha hecho un solo esfuerzo para llegar a conocerme. Si no estamos echando un polvo, solo habla sin parar sobre sí misma. En serio, no creo que me haya hecho una pregunta personal desde que nos conocemos.

—Eh… —Lucho por dar con las palabras adecuadas, cualquier secuencia que no incluya «Yo. Te. He. Echado. De. Menos» ni «También»—. He tenido lío. Ya sabes, los exámenes parciales.

—Obviamente. Vamos a la misma universidad. Yo también he estado estudiando. —Hay un punto de enfado en su tono de voz—. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Joder. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir a eso? No voy a mentir, porque eso solo le daría falsas esperanzas. Pero no puedo ser un cabrón y admitir que ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza desde la última vez que nos enrollamos.

Zaneri se incorpora y entrecierra los ojos.

—Es una pregunta de sí o no, Meliodas. ¿Me. Has. Echado. De. Menos?

Mi mirada va rápidamente a la ventana. Sí, estoy en el primer piso y planteándome en serio saltar por la ventana. Eso da una idea de lo mucho que quiero evitar esta conversación.

Pero mi silencio lo dice todo, y de repente Zaneri sale volando de la cama, su pelo azabache moviéndose en todas direcciones mientras gatea recuperando su ropa.

—Ay, Dios. ¡Eres un capullo integral! No te importo para nada, ¿verdad, Meliodas?

Me levanto y voy en línea recta hacia mis pantalones vaqueros.

—Sí que me importas —protesto—, pero…

Se pone las bragas con furia.

—Pero, ¿qué?

—Pero pensé que estábamos de acuerdo sobre lo que era esto. No quiero nada serio. —La miro fijamente—. Te lo dije desde el principio.

Su expresión se suaviza mientras se muerde el labio.

—Lo sé, pero… Solo pensé…

Sé exactamente lo que pensaba, que me enamoraría de ella y que nuestros polvos informales se transformarían en el puto Diario de Noa.

Honestamente, no sé ni por qué me molesto en soltar las reglas. En mi experiencia, ninguna mujer se mete en una aventura creyendo que la cosa va a quedarse como una aventura. Puede decir lo contrario; es posible que incluso se convenza a sí misma de que a ella le parece guay el sexo sin ataduras, pero en el fondo espera y reza para que se convierta en algo más profundo.

Y entonces yo, el villano en su comedia romántica personal, llega y rompe esa burbuja de esperanza, a pesar de que yo nunca mentí sobre mis intenciones ni la engañé, ni siquiera por un segundo.

—El hockey es toda mi vida —le digo con brusquedad—. Entreno seis días a la semana, juego veinte partidos al año, o más si hacemos postemporada. No tengo tiempo para novias, Zaneri. Y te mereces muchísimo más de lo que yo te puedo dar.

La infelicidad nubla sus ojos.

—No quiero ser más tu rollo de un rato. Quiero ser tu novia.

Otro «¿por qué?» casi se me escapa, pero consigo morderme la lengua. Si ella hubiera mostrado algún interés por mí fuera del tema carnal, podría creerla, pero que no lo haya hecho me hace preguntarme si la única razón por la que quiere tener una relación conmigo es porque soy una especie de símbolo de estatus para ella.

Me trago mi frustración y le ofrezco otra torpe disculpa.

—Lo siento. Pero estoy en ese punto, en este momento de mi vida.

Cuando me subo la cremallera de mis pantalones vaqueros, ella vuelve a centrar su atención en ponerse la ropa. Aunque decir «ropa» es un poco exagerado: todo lo que lleva es ropa interior y una gabardina. Lo que explica por qué Ban y Gilthunder sonreían como idiotas cuando llegué a casa. Cuando una chica aparece en tu puerta con una gabardina, uno sabe muy bien que no hay mucho más debajo.

—No puedo enrollarme más contigo —dice ella finalmente, su mirada se eleva para encontrar la mía—. Si seguimos haciendo… esto… solo voy a conseguir engancharme más.

No puedo discutir con eso, así que no lo hago.

—Nos lo hemos pasado bien, ¿verdad?

Tras un segundo de silencio, ella sonríe.

—Sí, nos lo hemos pasado bien.

Reduce la distancia entre nosotros y se pone de puntillas para besarme. Le devuelvo el beso, pero no con el mismo grado de pasión que antes. Es un beso suave. Cortés. La aventura ha seguido su curso y no pienso darle falsas esperanzas otra vez.

—Dicho esto… —Sus ojos azules brillan con picardía—, si cambias de opinión sobre lo de ser tu novia, dímelo.

—Serás la primera persona a la que llame —prometo.

—Guay.

Me da un beso en la mejilla y sale por la puerta. No dejo de maravillarme de lo fácil que ha sido. Me había estado preparando para una pelea, pero aparte del estallido inicial de cabreo, Zaneri ha aceptado la situación como una profesional.

Si todas las mujeres fueran tan comprensivas como ella.

Y sí, eso es un pulla para Elizabeth.

El sexo siempre me abre el apetito, así que voy abajo en busca de algo para comer, y estoy feliz de ver que aún hay sobras de arroz y pollo frito, cortesía de Gil, nuestro chef de la casa; y es que el resto de nosotros no puede hervir el agua sin quemarla. Gil, por su parte, creció en Texas, con una madre soltera que le enseñó a cocinar cuando todavía estaba en pañales.

Me acomodo en la encimera de la cocina y me meto un trozo de pollo en la boca mientras veo a Ban paseándose solo con unos calzoncillos a cuadros.

Levanta una ceja al verme.

—Ey. No pensé que te vería de nuevo esta noche. Supuse que estarías MOF.

—¿MOF? —le pregunto entre bocado y bocado. A Ban le gusta soltar acrónimos

con la esperanza de que empecemos a utilizarlos como argot, pero lo cierto es que la

mitad del tiempo no tengo ni idea de lo que está diciendo.

Sonríe.

—Muy Ocupado Follando.

Resoplo y me meto un bocado de arroz salvaje en la boca.

—En serio, ¿la morena se ha ido ya?

—Sí. —Mastico antes de continuar—. Conoce las normas. —Las normas son: nada

de novias y no quedarse a dormir en casa bajo ningún concepto.

Ban descansa sus antebrazos en la mesa, sus ojos rojos brillan cuando cambia

de tema.

—Estoy impaciente porque llegue este puto finde contra el St. Anthony. ¿Te has enterado? La sanción de Monspeet ha terminado.

Eso hace que mi atención se centre en lo que dice.

—No me jodas. ¿Juega el sábado?

—Claro que sí. —La expresión de Ban se vuelve superalegre—. Voy a disfrutar de lo lindo rompiéndole la cara a ese imbécil contra la valla.

Monspeet es el extremo estrella del St. Anthony y una auténtica escoria de ser humano. El tío tiene una vena sádica que no tiene miedo de airear en el hielo y, cuando nuestros equipos se enfrentaron en la pretemporada, envió a uno de nuestros defensores de segundo curso a urgencias con un brazo roto. De ahí su sanción de tres partidos de suspensión, aunque si fuera por mí, habría mandado al puto psicópata a casa suspendiéndole de por vida del hockey universitario.

—Si necesitas machacar a ese cabrón, yo estaré ahí contigo —prometo.

—Te tomo la palabra. Ah, y la semana que viene tenemos a Eastwood en casa.

Realmente debería prestar más atención a nuestra agenda. Eastwood College va segundo en nuestra liga —después de nosotros, por supuesto—, y nuestros duelos son siempre de morderse las uñas Y, mierda, de repente recuerdo que si no saco una muy buena nota en Ética, no estaré en el hielo en el partido contra Eastwood. —Joder —murmuro.

Ban roba un pedazo de pollo de mi plato y se lo mete en la boca.

—¿Qué?

Aún no les he contado a mis compañeros de equipo lo de mi problema con las notas, porque no esperaba que mi nota media fuera tan mala. Ahora parece que es inevitable admitirlo.

Así que, con un suspiro, le cuanto a Ban lo de mi suspenso en Ética y lo que podría significar para el equipo.

—Deja el curso —dice al instante.

—No puedo. Se ha pasado la fecha límite.

—Mierda.

—Exacto.

Intercambiamos una mirada sombría y después Ban se deja caer en el taburete de al lado mientras se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Entonces tienes que currártelo, tronco. Estudia hasta que se te caigan los huevos y saca un 10 en ese puto examen. Te necesitamos, Mel.

—Lo sé. —Agarro mi tenedor con frustración y después lo suelto. Mi apetito se ha esfumado. Este es mi primer año como capitán, algo que es un gran honor teniendo en cuenta que solo estoy en tercero. Se supone que debo seguir los pasos de mi predecesor y llevar a mi equipo a otro campeonato nacional, pero ¿cómo coño puedo hacer eso si no estoy en el hielo con ellos?

—Tengo una profesora particular en mente —le digo a mi compañero de equipo—. Es una puta genia.

—Guay. Paga lo que te pida. Yo si quieres pongo pasta.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

—Guau. ¿Estás ofreciendo compartir tu dinerito? Sí que quieres que juegue, ¿eh?

—Ahí le has dao. Todo por nuestro sueño, tío. Tú y yo con las camisetas de Bruins, ¿recuerdas?

Tengo que admitir que es un sueño la hostia de chulo. Ban y yo no hemos parado de hablar de eso desde que nos asignaron como compañeros de cuarto en el primer año. No hay ninguna duda de que después de la graduación me iré a la liga profesional. Tampoco hay ninguna duda de que seleccionarán a Ban. El tío se mueve más rápido que un rayo y es una absoluta bestia en el hielo.

—Sube ese puta nota, Capi —me ordena—. Si no, te voy a patear el culo.

—El entrenador me dará más fuerte. —Logro esbozar una sonrisa—. No te preocupes, estoy en ello.

—Bien. —Ban me roba otra trozo de pollo antes de salir de la cocina.

Engullo el resto de mi comida, luego vuelvo al piso de arriba para coger mi teléfono. Es el momento de ejercer presión sobre Elizabeth —sin M.


	3. Chapter 3

_**#Elizabeth**_

—De verdad creo que deberías cantar esa última nota en mi mayor —insiste Gowther. Es como un disco rayado, soltando la misma sugerencia sin sentido cada vez que terminamos de repasar nuestro dueto. Pero soy pacifista. No creo en el uso de los puños para resolver los problemas.

Creo que cualquier tipo de pelea organizada, incluso las deportivas, son una barbarie y pensar en las guerras me revuelve el estómago.

Pero aun así, estoy «a esto» de soltarle un puñetazo a Gowther en la cara.

—Esa nota es demasiado baja para mí. —Mi tono de voz es firme, pero es imposible ocultar mi enfado.

Gowther pasa una frustrada mano por su pelo rosado y liso y se vuelve a Guila, que está jugueteando nerviosa en el banco del piano.

—Tú sabes que tengo razón, Guila —le implora—. Será un golpe más impactante si Elizabeth y yo acabamos en la misma nota que si hacemos la armonía.

—No, el impacto será mayor si hacemos la armonía —le rebato.

Estoy a punto de empezar a arrancarme mi propio pelo de la cabeza. Sé exactamente lo que está haciendo Gowther. Él quiere acabar la canción en SU nota. Ha estado soltando mierdas como esa desde que decidimos formar un equipo para la actuación de invierno, haciendo todo lo posible para que destaque su voz y mandarme a mí a un segundo plano. Si hubiera sabido lo divo que es el puto Gowther, le habría dicho que ni de coña a este dueto, pero el imbécil decidió mostrar su verdadera cara después de haber empezado los ensayos y ahora es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. He invertido demasiado tiempo en este dueto y lo cierto es que me encanta la canción, en serio. Guila ha escrito un tema increíble y una parte de mí no quiere decepcionarla lo más mínimo.

Además, sé bien que la facultad prefiere los duetos a los solos, es un hecho: las últimas cuatro actuaciones que han ganado la beca han sido duetos. A los jueces se les hace el culo gaseosa con las armonías complejas y esta composición las tiene en abundancia.

—¿Guila? —suelta Gowther.

—Eh…

Puedo ver cómo la azabache pequeñita se derrite bajo su mirada magnética. Gowther tiene ese efecto en las mujeres. Es exasperantemente guapo y encima su voz es fantástica. Desafortunadamente, él es plenamente consciente de ambas cualidades y no tiene ningún reparo en utilizarlas en beneficio propio.

—Quizá Gowther tenga razón —balbucea, evitando mirarme a los ojos mientras me traiciona—. ¿Por qué no lo intentamos en mi mayor, Elizabeth? Vamos a hacerlo una vez y a ver cuál funciona mejor.

«¡Traidora!, ¡Judas!» Eso es lo que quiero gritar, pero me muerdo la lengua. Como yo, Guila se ha visto obligada a hacer frente a las demandas estrafalarias de Gowther y a sus «brillantes» ideas desde hace semanas, así que no puedo culparla por tratar de llegar a un punto intermedio.

—Ok —suelto—. Intentémoslo.

El triunfo ilumina los ojos de Gowther detrás de sus gafas, pero no permanece ahí mucho tiempo porque después de cantar la canción otra vez, queda claro que su sugerencia no vale para nada. La nota es demasiado baja para mí y, en lugar de conseguir que la hermosa voz de barítono de Gowther destaque, mi parte suena tan fuera de lugar que desvía toda la atención.

—Creo que Elizabeth debe quedarse en la tonalidad original. —Guila mira a Gowther y se muerde el labio, como si tuviera miedo de su reacción.

Y aunque el tío es un arrogante, no es estúpido.

—Bien —suelta—. Lo haremos a tu manera, Elizabeth.

Aprieto los dientes.

—Gracias.

Afortunadamente, nuestra hora llega a su fin, lo que significa que la sala de ensayo está a punto de pertenecer a alguien de primero de carrera. Ansiosa por salir de allí, recojo con rapidez mi partitura y me pongo mi chaquetón. Cuanto menos tiempo tenga que pasar con Gowther, mejor.

¡Dios! No le puedo soportar.

Irónicamente, cantamos una canción de amor profundamente emocional.

—¿A la misma hora mañana? —me mira expectante.

—No, mañana es el día de los ensayos a las cuatro, ¿recuerdas? Trabajo los martes

por la noche.

El descontento endurece su rostro.

—¿Sabes qué? Podríamos haber tenido la canción más que preparada hace mucho

tiempo si tu horario no fuera tan… incómodo.

Arqueo una ceja.

—Dice el tío que se niega a ensayar los fines de semana… Porque te recuerdo que estoy libre ambos días: sábados Y domingos por la noche.

Sus labios se tensan y a continuación se marcha con paso tranquilo sin decir nada más.

Capullo.

Un profundo suspiro suena detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta y veo a Guila sentada aún al piano, todavía mordiéndose el labio.

—Lo siento, Elizabeth —dice en voz baja—. Cuando os propuse a los dos cantar mi canción no me imaginé que Gowther sería tan difícil.

Mi enfado se derrumba cuando me doy cuenta de lo disgustada que está.

—Oye, que no es tu culpa —le aseguro—. Yo tampoco esperaba que fuese así de gilipollas. Pero es un cantante increíble, así que vamos a tratar de centrarnos en eso, ¿vale?

—Tú también eres una cantante increíble. Por eso os elegí a los dos. No me podía imaginar a nadie que no fueseis vosotros dando vida a la canción, ¿sabes?

Le sonrío. Es una chica superdulce, por no hablar de que es una de las compositoras con más talento que he conocido. Cada pieza que se lleva a cabo en el concierto tiene que estar compuesta por un estudiante de la carrera de Composición e, incluso antes de que Guila se acercara a mí, yo ya había pensado pedirle que me dejara utilizar una de sus canciones.

—Te prometo que nos vamos a salir con tu canción, Guila. No hagas caso de las rabietas absurdas de Gowther. Creo que a él solo le gusta discutir por el hecho de discutir.

Se ríe.

—Sí, probablemente. ¿Hasta mañana entonces?

—Sí. A las cuatro en punto.

Me despido con la mano y a continuación salgo de la sala y me dirijo a la calle.

Una de las cosas que más me gustan de Briar es el campus. Los edificios antiguos y cubiertos de hiedra están conectados entre sí por caminos de adoquines bordeados de enormes olmos y bancos de hierro forjado. La universidad es una de las más antiguas del país, y su lista de exalumnos contiene decenas de personas influyentes, incluyendo a más de un presidente.

Pero lo mejor de Briar es la seguridad. En serio, nuestra tasa de criminalidad roza el cero, algo que probablemente tiene mucho que ver con la dedicación del decano Hendrickson a la seguridad de sus estudiantes. La escuela invierte un montón de dinero en cámaras colocadas de forma estratégica y guardias que patrullan las instalaciones las veinticuatro horas del día. No es que sea una prisión ni nada así. Los chicos de seguridad son amables y discretos. De verdad, apenas me doy cuenta de su presencia cuando estoy paseando por el campus.

Mi residencia está a cinco minutos a pie del edificio de Música, y exhalo un suspiro de alivio cuando atravieso las puertas de roble macizo de la Residencia Bristol. Ha sido un día largo y todo lo que quiero hacer es pegarme una ducha caliente y meterme en la cama.

El espacio que comparto con Diane es más una suite que la típica habitación de residencia de estudiantes. Es una de las ventajas de ser alumnas de segundo ciclo. Tenemos dos habitaciones, un pequeño espacio común y una cocina aún más pequeña. El único inconveniente es el baño comunitario que compartimos con las otras cuatro chicas de nuestra planta, pero por suerte ninguna de nosotras es desordenada, así que las duchas y los inodoros suelen mantenerse perfectamente limpios.

—Ey. Has vuelto tarde. —Mi compañera asoma la cabeza succionando con una pajita lo que tiene en el vaso. Está bebiendo algo verde, denso y absolutamente asqueroso, pero es un espectáculo al que ya me he acostumbrado. Diane lleva las últimas dos semanas haciendo una dieta de zumos, lo que significa que todas las mañanas me despierto con el zumbido ensordecedor de su licuadora mientras prepara sus comidas líquidas repulsivas para el resto del día.

—He tenido ensayo. —Me quito los zapatos de una patada y lanzo mi abrigo sobre la cama; a continuación empiezo a desvestirme hasta quedarme en ropa interior a pesar de que Diane sigue en el quicio de la puerta.

Hace algún tiempo yo era demasiado tímida como para desnudarme delante de ella. Cuando compartimos una habitación doble el primer año, las primeras semanas me cambiaba bajo las sábanas o esperaba a que Diane hubiese salido de la habitación. Pero hay una cosa que ocurre en la universidad, y es que no existe algo como la privacidad y, tarde o temprano, uno tiene que aceptarlo. Todavía recuerdo lo avergonzada que me sentí la primera vez que le vi los pechos desnudos a Diane; ella tiene cero pudor, así que cuando me pilló mirándola solo me guiñó un ojo y dijo:

—Son increíbles, ¿eh?

Después de eso, abandoné la costumbre de desnudarme bajo las sábanas.

—Escucha esto…

Su comienzo informal me pone en guardia. He vivido con Diane durante dos años, lo suficiente como para saber que cuando empieza una frase con «escucha esto», por lo general, va seguido de algo que no quiero oír.

—¿Sí? —digo mientras cojo mi albornoz del gancho de la puerta.

—Hay una fiesta en la casa de la fraternidad Sigma la noche del miércoles. —Sus ojos violetas empiezan a brillar con intensidad—. Tú vienes conmigo.

Suelto un quejido.

—¿La fiesta de una fraternidad de chicos? Ni de coña. De ninguna manera.

—De todas las maneras, Elizabeth. —Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho—. Los exámenes parciales se han acabado, así que más te vale no usar eso como excusa. Y me prometiste que harías un esfuerzo este curso por ser más social.

Sí, yo había prometido eso pero… esto es lo que pasa: no me gustan las fiestas.

Me violaron en una fiesta.

Dios, odio esa palabra. Violación. Es una de las pocas palabras del vocabulario que tiene un efecto visceral cuando se oye. Como una bofetada con la mano abierta en la cara o una jarra de agua congelada sobre la cabeza. Es desagradable y desmoralizador, y yo intento con todas mis fuerzas no permitir que controle mi vida.

He trabajado mucho en lo que me pasó. Vaya si lo he hecho. Sé que no fue mi culpa. Sé que no fue algo que pedí y sé que no hice nada que invitara a que sucediera. No me ha arrebatado mi capacidad de confiar en la gente ni me da miedo todo hombre que se cruza en mi camino. Años de terapia me han ayudado a ver que la culpa la tiene exclusivamente ÉL. Algo no funcionaba bien en ÉL. No en mí. Nunca en mí. Y la lección más importante que aprendí es que yo no soy una víctima, soy una superviviente.

Pero eso no quiere decir que el ataque no me cambiara. Y tanto que lo hizo. Hay una razón detrás de llevar un espray de pimienta en el bolso y de tener el dedo preparado para marcar el 112 en mi teléfono si voy andando sola por la noche. Hay una razón por la que no bebo en público ni acepto copas de nadie, ni siquiera de Diane, porque siempre hay una posibilidad de que pueda estar dándome, sin saberlo, una copa contaminada.

Y hay una razón detrás de que no quiera ir a muchas fiestas. Supongo que es mi versión personal del Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático. Un sonido, un olor o la visión de algo inofensivo hace que los recuerdos emerjan en espiral a la superficie.

Escucho música a todo volumen y conversaciones en voz alta y carcajadas. Huelo a cerveza rancia y a sudor. Estoy entre una multitud. Y de repente, vuelvo a tener quince años y vuelvo a estar en la fiesta de Deldry, atrapada en mi propia pesadilla personal.

Diane suaviza su tono cuando ve mi angustiado rostro.

—Hemos hecho esto antes, Ellie. Será como todas las otras veces. En ningún momento te perderé de vista y ninguna de las dos beberá ni una sola gota. Te lo prometo.

La vergüenza tira de mis entrañas. La vergüenza y el arrepentimiento y un toque de asombro, porque, guau, es una amiga de veras increíble. Ella no tiene por qué mantenerse sobria ni permanecer en guardia solo para hacerme sentir bien, pero lo hace cada vez que salimos y yo la adoro profundamente por eso.

Pero no me gusta que tenga que hacerlo.

—Está bien —cedo, no solo por ella sino también por mí. Le he prometido a mi amiga ser más social, pero también me he prometido a mí misma que iba a hacer un esfuerzo por probar cosas nuevas este año. Para bajar la guardia y dejar de una vez de tenerle tanto miedo a lo desconocido. Puede ser que una fiesta de una fraternidad no represente mi ideal de diversión, pero quién sabe, igual acabo pasándolo bien.

El rostro de Diane se ilumina.

—¡Síííííi! Y encima ni siquiera he tenido que jugar la carta que tenía.

—¿Qué carta? —pregunto desconfiada.

Una sonrisa eleva las comisuras de su boca.

—Arthur va a estar allí.

Mi pulso se acelera.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque King y yo nos encontramos con él en el comedor y nos dijo que iría. Supongo que una buena parte del grupito de deportistas imbéciles ya contaba con ir.

La gruño:

—Él no es ningún imbécil.

—Oh, pero qué momento tan entrañable, tú defendiendo a un jugador de fútbol americano. Espera. Voy a salir afuera para ver si hay cerditos volando en el cielo.

—Ja, ja, ja.

—En serio, Ellie, es… extraño. A ver, no me malinterpretes, estoy totalmente a favor de que te mole alguien. ¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? ¿Un año desde que Alioni y tú lo dejasteis? Pero es que no entiendo que tú, con todos los chicos que hay por ahí, pierdas la cabeza por un musculitos.

Cierto malestar sube por mi columna.

—Arthur es… él no es como el resto. Él es diferente.

—Dice la chica que nunca ha hablado ni una sola palabra con él.

—Es diferente —insisto—. Es tranquilo y serio y, por lo que he visto, no va por ahí tirándose a todo lo que lleva falda, como hacen sus compañeros de equipo. Ah, y es inteligente; le vi leyendo a Hemingway en el patio la semana pasada.

—Probablemente era una lectura obligatoria.

—No lo era.

Ella entrecierra sus ojos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Siento el rubor subiendo por mis mejillas.

—Una chica le preguntó en clase el otro día y él le contestó que Hemingway era su autor favorito.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Ahora espías sus conversaciones? Das miedo. —Diane exhala un suspiro—. Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegao; el miércoles por la noche intercambiarás frases de verdad con él.

—Puede ser —le digo sin comprometerme—. Si se da la oportunidad…

—Yo HARÉ que se dé. Ya en serio. No nos vamos de esa fiesta hasta que hayas hablado con Justin. No me importa si es solo tú diciendo «hola, ¿qué tal estás?». Vas a hablar con él. —Clava el dedo en el aire—. ¿Capisci?

Suelto una risita.

—¿Capisci? —repite con tono estricto.

Tras un segundo, suelto una exhalación de derrota.

—Capisci.

—Bien. Ahora date prisa y date una ducha para poder ver un par de capítulos de Mad Men antes de acostarnos.

—UN capítulo. Estoy demasiado cansada como para nada más. —La sonrío—. ¿Capisci?

—Capisci —gruñe antes de salir de mi habitación despreocupadamente.

Me río de mí misma mientras recopilo los productos para la ducha, pero algo me impide otra vez llegar a mi objetivo. Cuando apenas he dado dos pasos hacia la puerta, un gato maúlla en mi bolso. Ese sonido agudo es el que elegí como tono para los mensajes de texto porque es el único lo suficientemente molesto como para llamar mi atención.

Pongo mi neceser en la cómoda, rebusco en mi bolso hasta que localizo mi teléfono móvil; a continuación, analizo el mensaje que hay en la pantalla.

Ey, soy Meliodas. Quería cerrar detalles: horario clases particulares.

Por el amor de Dios.

No sé si reír o gritar. El tío es tenaz, eso desde luego. Suspiro y le devuelvo el mensaje rápidamente. Un SMS corto y nada amable.

Yo: ¿Cómo has conseguido este número?

Él: En la hoja dl grp d estudio.

Mierda. Me había apuntado al grupo al comienzo del semestre, pero eso fue antes de que Gowther decidiese que teníamos que ensayar los lunes y miércoles, justo cuando el grupo de estudio se reúne.

Otro mensaje aparece antes de que pueda responder; y por cierto, quienquiera que dijo que no es posible detectar el humor de una persona a través de los mensajes, estaba totalmente equivocado. El tono de Meliodas muestra que está cabreado a tope.

Él: Si hubieses ido al grp d estudio, no tendría q mensajeart.

Yo: No tienes que mensajearme para nada. Es más, preferiría si no lo hicieras.

Él: Q tengo q hacer para conseguir q digas q sí?

Yo: Absolutamente nada.

Él: Genial. Así q lo vas hacer gratis.

El gruñido que he estado reprimiendo se escapa.

Yo: Ni lo sueñes.

Él: ¿Cómo tienes la noche mñna? Estoy libre a ls 20h.

Yo: No puedo. Tengo la gripe española. Altamente contagiosa. Acabo d salvarte la vida, tronco.

Él: Oh, agradezco la preocupación. Pero soy inmune a las pandemias q acabaron con 40 millones dl 1918 al 1919.

Yo: ¿Cómo es q sabes tanto d pandemias?

Él: Estudio Historia, cariño. Sé un montón d hechos inútiles.

Uf, ¿otra vez con el «cariño»? De acuerdo. Está claro que es hora de poner fin a todo esto antes de que encienda su botón de ligar.

Yo: Bueno, un placer charlar contigo. Buena suerte en el examen de recu.

Cuando varios segundos después Meliodas no responde, me doy una palmadita mental en la espalda por conseguir con éxito deshacerme de él.

Estoy a punto de salir por la puerta cuando un mensaje maúlla en mi teléfono. Es una foto. Sin atender a mi sentido común, hago clic para descargarlo y un momento después un pecho desnudo llena mi pantalla. Sí. Estoy hablando de una piel suave y bronceada, pectorales esculpidos y la tableta de chocolate más firme que he visto jamás.

No puedo dejar de resoplar en voz alta.

Yo: Joder. Me acabas de enviar una foto de tu pectoral?!

Él: Sí. Ha funcionado?

Yo: En asquearme? Sí. Exitazo!

Él: En hacerte cambiar d opinión. Estoy intentando ablandarte.

Yo: Puaj. Vete a ablandar a otra persona. PS: Voy a publicar esa foto en my-bri.

Me refiero, por supuesto, a MyBriar, el equivalente a Facebook de nuestra universidad, al que el noventa y cinco por ciento del alumnado está conectado.

Él: Adelante! Un montón de chavalas estarán encantadas de tenerlo en su colección porno.

Yo: Borra este número, tío. Lo digo en serio.

No espero respuesta. Tiro el móvil en la cama y me meto en la ducha.


	4. Chapter 4

# _ **Elizabeth**_

La Universidad Briar está a ocho kilómetros de la ciudad de Hastings, Massachusetts, que tiene una calle principal y solo unas veinte tiendas y restaurantes. El pueblo es tan minúsculo que es un milagro que haya conseguido un trabajo a media jornada allí, y le doy gracias a mi buena estrella todos los días porque la mayoría de los estudiantes se ven obligados a hacerse la hora en coche hasta Boston si quieren trabajar durante el año escolar. Para mí, son diez minutos en autobús o cinco minutos en coche hasta llegar a Della, el restaurante en el que he trabajado de camarera desde el primer año. Esta noche tengo suerte y consigo ir en coche. Tengo un acuerdo con Gelda, una de las chicas que vive en la misma planta que yo. Me deja usar su coche cada vez que no lo necesita si yo se lo devuelvo con el depósito lleno. Es un trato ideal, especialmente en invierno, cuando toda la zona se convierte en una pista de patinaje cubierta de nieve.

Mi trabajo no me gusta especialmente, pero tampoco lo odio. Pagan bien y está cerca de la uni, así que, la verdad, no me puedo quejar.

Borra eso: esta noche sin duda me puedo quejar. Treinta minutos antes de que termine mi turno, aparece Meliodas en una de mis mesas.

En serio.

¿Este chico nunca se da por vencido?

No tengo ganas de ir ahí a servirle, pero no tengo muchas opciones. Jenna, la otra camarera de mi turno, está ocupada atendiendo a un grupo de profesores de la facultad en una mesa al otro lado del salón y mi jefa, Della, está detrás de la barra de formica azul celeste repartiendo porciones de tarta de nuez pecana a tres chicas de primero que están sentadas en los altos taburetes giratorios.

Tenso mi mandíbula y me dirijo hacia donde está Meliodas. No disimulo en absoluto mi descontento cuando me encuentro con sus centelleantes ojos verdes. Se pasa la mano por el pelo rubio y despeinado y muestra una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Hola, Elizabeth. Qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí.

—Sí, una gran coincidencia —murmuro, sacando mi libreta del bolsillo del delantal—. ¿Qué te apetece?

—Una profesora particular.

—Lo siento, eso no está en el menú. —Sonrío con dulzura—. Pero lo que sí tenemos es una deliciosa tarta de nuez pecana.

—¿Sabes lo que hice anoche? —dice, sin responder al sarcasmo.

—Sí. Me acosaste con mensajes de textos.

Resopla.

—Antes de eso, quiero decir.

Hago como que reflexiono.

—Eh… ¿enrollarte con una animadora? No, te enrollaste con las chicas del equipo de hockey. No, espera, que probablemente no sean lo suficientemente tontas para ti. Me quedo con mi suposición original: animadora.

—En realidad, con una chica de la hermandad femenina —dice engreído—. Pero lo que digo es lo que hice antes de eso. —Eleva una ceja rubia—. Pero estoy muy intrigado por tu interés en mi vida sexual. Te puedo dar más detalles en otro momento si quieres.

—No quiero.

—En otra ocasión —dice en un tono despectivo, cruzando las manos sobre el mantel a cuadros azules y blancos.

Tiene unas manos grandes con dedos largos y uñas cortas, y los nudillos están un poco rojos y agrietados. Me pregunto si habrá estado metido en una pelea hace poco, pero luego caigo en que los nudillos reventados son probablemente una cosa normal de los jugadores de hockey.

—Ayer fui al grupo de estudio —me informa—. Había otras ocho personas allí, ¿y sabes cuál era la nota más alta en el grupo?— Suelta la respuesta antes de que pueda aventurarme a decir una respuesta. Un 6. Y nuestra nota media combinándolas todas era un 5. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a aprobar ese examen si estoy estudiando con personas que son tan tontas como yo? TE NECESITO, Ellie.

¿Ellie? ¿Eso es un apodo?

Nunca se lo he dicho. ¡Ahhhh! La dichosa hoja de inscripción.

Meliodas se da cuenta de mi mirada sorprendida y levanta las cejas de nuevo.

—He aprendido mucho de ti en el grupo de estudio. Tengo tu número de teléfono, tu nombre completo, incluso me he enterado de dónde trabajas.

—Enhorabuena. Eres de verdad un acosador.

—No, simplemente soy meticuloso. Me gusta saber con quién me enfrento.

—¡Madre del amor hermoso! No voy a darte clase, ¿vale? Vete a molestar a otro. —Señalo en el menú en frente de él—. ¿Vas a pedir algo? Porque si no es así, por favor, vete y déjame hacer mi trabajo en paz.

—¿«Madre del amor hermoso»? —Meliodas se ríe antes de coger el menú plastificado y echarle un vistazo por encima—. Tomaré un sándwich especial de pavo. —Deja el menú en la mesa y después lo coge de nuevo—. Y una hamburguesa doble con queso y bacon. Solo la hamburguesa, sin patatas fritas. Aunque, he cambiado de opinión, con patatas fritas. Ah, y una ración de aros de cebolla.

Mi mandíbula casi se cae al suelo.

—¿En serio te vas a comer todo eso?

Sonríe.

—Claro. Soy un niño que aún está creciendo.

¿Un niño? Para nada. Me estoy dando cuenta ahora, probablemente porque he estado demasiado distraída pensando en lo insufrible que es, pero Meliodas, estatura es un hombre hecho y derecho. A pesar, de su cara juvenil y baja estatura no hay nada de niño en él, nada en su belleza cincelada, ni en sus pectorales marcados, que de repente aparecen en mi cabeza al recordar la foto que me envió.

—También quiero una porción de esa tarta de nueces que tienes y un Dr. Pepper para beber. Ah, y unas clases particulares.

—No están en el menú —digo con alegría—. Pero el resto viene en seguida.

Antes de que pueda contestar, me voy de su mesa y voy hacia el mostrador trasero para darle la comanda a Julio, nuestro cocinero de la noche. Un nanosegundo después, Jenna viene corriendo y me dice en voz baja.

—Ay, Dios. Sabes quién es, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Es Meliodas.

—Lo sé —contesto con sequedad—. Por eso he dicho que sí.

Jenna parece indignada.

—Pero ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no te está dando algo ahora mismo? ¡Meliodas está sentado en TU mesa! ¡Ha hablado CONTIGO!

—No me jorobes, ¿en serio? A ver, sí, sus labios se movían, pero no me he dado cuenta de que estaba hablando.

Resoplo y voy hacia la zona de bebidas para ponerle a Meliodas la suya. No miro en su dirección, pero puedo sentir esos ojos color verde bosque seguir cada uno de mis movimientos. Probablemente me esté enviando órdenes telepáticas para que le dé clases particulares. Bueno, peor para él. Ni de casualidad voy a malgastar el poco tiempo libre que tengo con un jugador de hockey universitario que piensa que es una estrella de rock.

Jenna me sigue, ajena a mi sarcasmo y aún entusiasmada con Meliodas.

—Es tan guapo. Es increíblemente guapo. —Su voz se reduce a un susurro—. Y he oído que es maravilloso en la cama.

Resoplo.

—Probablemente fue él quien comenzó ese rumor.

—No, Ellatt me lo dijo. El año pasado se enrolló con él en la fiesta de la hermandad Theta. Dijo que fue el mejor sexo de su vida.

No puedo responder a eso, porque no me podría interesar algo menos que la vida sexual de una chica a la que ni siquiera conozco. Pero me encojo de hombros y le acerco el Dr. Pepper.

—¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué no nos cambiamos el puesto?

Por la forma en la que Jenna jadea, uno podría pensar que acabo de entregarle un cheque de cinco millones de dólares.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Es todo tuyo.

—Ay, Dios mío. —Da un paso hacia adelante, como si fuese a abrazarme, pero luego lanza una mirada en dirección a Meliodas y parece tener dudas sobre llevar a cabo esa demostración de alegría absolutamente injustificada—. Te debo una supergorda por esto, El.

Quiero decirle que en realidad me está haciendo un favor, pero ya está corriendo hacia la mesa a atender a su príncipe. Observo con diversión como la expresión de Meliodas se nubla cuando Jenna se va acercando. Coge el vaso que ella coloca delante de él y después encuentra mi mirada e inclina la cabeza.

Es como si dijera: «no vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente».

# _ **Meliodas**_

No va a deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente.

Es evidente que Elizabeth Liones no ha pasado mucho tiempo con deportistas universitarios. Somos un grupo cabezota y ¿qué es lo principal que todos tenemos en común? Que nunca, nunca nos rendimos. Que Dios me ayude, pero voy a convencer a esta chica para que me dé clases, aunque muera en el intento.

Aunque ahora que Elizabeth me ha dejado plantado trayéndome a otra camarera, pasará un tiempo hasta que surja otra oportunidad para defender mi caso. Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, soporto el descarado flirteo y el interés no disimulado de la rubia de pelo liso que me está sirviendo; soy amable con ella, pero no le devuelvo el flirteo.

La única persona que me interesa esta noche es Elizabeth y mi mirada se pega a ella como una lapa mientras trabaja en el restaurante. Seguro que saldría corriendo de aquí en cuanto dejase de vigilarla.

Su uniforme me pone bastante, para qué me voy a engañar. Vestido azul pálido con cuello blanco, grandes botones en la parte delantera y un delantal blanco corto alrededor de su cintura. Parece un atuendo sacado directamente de Grease, lo que supongo tiene sentido si tenemos en cuenta que Della es un restaurante tipo diner de los cincuenta. Me puedo imaginar fácilmente a Elizabeth Liones encajando en esa época.

Su pelo plateado y largo y totalmente liso; el flequillo que normalmente le tapa uno de sus ojos color azul céruleo intenso, sujeto a un lado con una horquilla azul. El peinado le da un rollo antiguo.

Mientras la veo trabajar, me pregunto cuál es su historia. Pregunté por ahí, a la gente del grupo de estudio, pero nadie sabe mucho de ella. Un tipo me dijo que es de un pequeño pueblo del Medio Oeste. Alguien más dijo que estuvo saliendo con un tío de un grupo de música durante su segundo año de carrera. Aparte de esos dos raquíticos detalles, es un misterio.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo más? —me pregunta ansiosa mi camarera.

Me mira como si yo fuera una celebrity o algo así, pero estoy acostumbrado a la atención. Un hecho: cuando uno es el capitán del equipo de primera división de hockey, que ha ganado dos títulos nacionales consecutivos, la gente sabe quién eres. Y las mujeres quieren follar contigo.

—No, gracias. Solo la cuenta, por favor.

—Oh. —Su decepción es inconfundible—. Claro. Ahora mismo te la traigo.

Antes de que se vaya, hago una pregunta con tono directo y seco.

—¿Sabes cuándo acaba el turno de Elizabeth?

Su expresión de decepción se transforma en incredulidad.

—¿Por?

—Está en una de mis clases. Quiero hablar con ella sobre un trabajo.

El rostro de la rubia rojiza se relaja, pero un destello de sospecha persiste en sus ojos.

—Ya ha acabado, pero no se puede ir hasta que su mesa lo haga.

Echo un vistazo a la única otra mesa ocupada en el comedor, donde una pareja de mediana edad está sentada. El hombre acaba de sacar su cartera, mientras que su mujer echa un vistazo a la cuenta desde sus gafas de pasta.

Pago mi comida, le digo adiós a mi camarera y salgo fuera a esperar a Elizabeth.

Cinco minutos más tarde, la pareja mayor sale alegremente del restaurante. Un minuto después, aparece Elizabeth. Si me ha visto merodeando junto a la puerta, lo disimula muy bien. Simplemente se abotona el abrigo y se dirige hacia el lateral del edificio. No pierdo el tiempo y salgo corriendo tras ella.

—Ellie, espera.

Mira por encima del hombro, frunciendo el ceño profundamente.

—Por el amor de Dios, no voy a darte clases particulares.

—Claro que lo harás. —Me encojo de hombros—. Solo tengo que averiguar qué quieres a cambio.

Elizabeth se gira toda velocidad como un tornado de pelo oscuro.

—Quiero no darte clase. ESO es lo que quiero —Muy bien, es evidente que el dinero no te interesa —cavilo como si ella no hubiese hablado—. Entonces tiene que haber algo más. —Reflexiono sobre ello un instante—. ¿Alcohol? ¿Hierba?

—No y no, y desaparece ya de mi vida.

Comienza a caminar de nuevo, sus zapatillas blancas golpean la acera mientras se marcha hacia el parking de grava que hay en el lateral del restaurante. Va en línea recta hacia el Toyota de cinco puertas plateado aparcado justo al lado de mi Jeep.

—Vale, de acuerdo. Supongo que tampoco te van las demás drogas.

La sigo hasta el lado del conductor, pero me ignora por completo mientras abre la puerta y deja caer su bolso en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Qué tal una cita? —le ofrezco.

Eso sí que le llama la atención. Se endereza como si alguien la hubiera metido una varilla metálica por la espalda y a continuación gira su cabeza con asombro.

—¿Qué?

—Ah. Tengo tu atención.

—No, tienes mi repulsa. ¿De verdad crees que quiero salir contigo?

—Todo el mundo quiere salir conmigo.

Se echa a reír.

Tal vez debería sentirme ofendido por su reacción, pero me gusta el sonido de su risa. Es como musical, con un tono ronco que cosquillea mis oídos.

—Solo por curiosidad —dice ella—, cuando te despiertas por la mañana, ¿te

admiras frente al espejo durante una hora o durante dos?

—Dos —le contesto con alegría.

—¿Y chocas los cinco contigo mismo?

—Por supuesto que no. —Sonrío—. Me beso cada uno de mis bíceps y luego apunto hacia el techo y le doy las gracias al gran hombre de allí arriba por crear un espécimen masculino tan perfecto.

Resopla.

—Vaya…. Bueno, siento desilusionarte, Míster Perfecto, pero no estoy interesada en salir contigo.

—Creo que me estás malentendiendo, Ellie. No estoy buscando una relación amorosa contigo. Sé que no te molo. Y si te hace sentir mejor, tú a mí tampoco me molas.

—Pues sí que me hace sentir mejor. Estaba empezando a preocuparme que podría ser tu tipo y eso es algo demasiado aterrador; incluso para pensar en ello.

Cuando intenta meterse en el coche, hundo mis dedos en el marco de la puerta para mantenerla abierta.

—Estoy hablando de imagen —aclaro.

—Imagen —repite.

—Sí. No serías la primera chica que sale conmigo para aumentar su popularidad. Pasa todo el tiempo.

Elizabeth se ríe de nuevo.

—Estoy perfectamente contenta con mi peldaño actual en la escala social, pero muchas gracias por ofrecerte a «aumentar mi popularidad». Eres un cielo, Mel. De verdad.

La frustración revuelve mi garganta.

—¿Qué puede hacerte cambiar de opinión?

—Nada. Estás perdiendo el tiempo. —Niega con la cabeza, parece tan frustrada como yo—. Mira, si invirtieses todo el esfuerzo que estás utilizando en acosarme y lo canalizaras en tus estudios, sacarías matrícula de honor este semestre.

Me empuja la mano apartándola del coche, se desliza en el asiento del conductor y cierra la puerta. Un segundo después, el motor ruge y estoy bastante seguro de que si no hubiera retrocedido a tiempo, habría ido derecha hacia mi pie para atropellarlo.

Me pregunto si Elizabeth Liones era una deportista en otra vida porque, ¡qué mujer tan terca!

Suspirando me quedo mirando el parpadeo de las luces traseras rojas e intento pensar en mi próximo movimiento.

No me viene absolutamente nada a la cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

# _ **Elizabeth**_

Diane se mantiene fiel a su palabra. Llevamos veinte minutos en la fiesta y aún no se ha separado de mi lado, y eso que su novio le ha estado suplicando que baile con él desde el momento en el que llegamos.

Me siento como una idiota.

—Bueno, esto es ridículo. Vete ya a bailar con King. —Tengo que gritar para hacerme oír por encima de la música, que, sorprendentemente, es bastante decente. Esperaba ritmos electrónicos cutres o temas vulgares de hip-hop, pero el que está a cargo del equipo de música parece tener afinidad por el rock indie y el punk británico.

—Nooo, está bien —grita Diane—. Me quedo aquí tranquilamente contigo.

Claro, porque quedarse aquí contra la pared espiando a la gente como una friki extraña, viendo cómo me agarro a la botella de Evian que he traído de la residencia de estudiantes, es mucho más divertido que pasar el rato con su novio.

El salón está hasta arriba de gente. Montones de chicas y chicos de las distintas hermandades. Pero esta noche hay mucha más variedad de la que se suele encontrar en una de estas fiestas. Veo a varios estudiantes de artes escénicas junto a la mesa de billar. Algunas chicas del equipo de hockey sobre hierba charlando junto a la chimenea. Un grupo de chicos, que casi seguro son de primero, de pie junto a la barra.

Todos los muebles están contra las paredes de friso de madera creando una pista de baile improvisada en el centro de la habitación. Allá donde miro, veo a gente bailando, riendo y hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Y la pobre Diane está pegada a mí como si fuésemos velcro, incapaz de disfrutar ni un segundo de la fiesta a la que ELLA quería ir.

—Vete —le ordeno—. En serio. No has visto a King desde que empezaron los parciales. Te mereces pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad con tu chico.

Diane duda.

—Estaré bien. Jerichó y Guila están ahí mismo, voy a ir a charlar con ellas un rato.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto. He venido aquí para socializar, ¿recuerdas? —Sonriendo, le doy un pequeño cachete en el culo—. ¡Fuera de aquí, nena!

Me devuelve la sonrisa y comienza a alejarse, después sostiene su iPhone y lo mueve en el aire.

—Mándame un SOS si me necesitas —dice en voz alta—. ¡Y no te vayas sin avisar!

La música ahoga mi respuesta, pero Diane comprueba cómo asiento antes de que ella se apresure hacia el centro de la sala. Veo su cabeza castaña zigzagueando entre el gentío hasta que llega junto a King, quien se muestra feliz y la arrastra hacia la multitud de bailarines.

¿Lo ves? Yo también puedo ser una buena amiga.

Solo que ahora estoy sola y las dos chicas a las que había planeado pegarme como una lapa están charlando con dos chicos muy guapos. No quiero interrumpir el máster en ligoteo, así que busco entre la gente a alguna persona que pueda conocer —incluso Gowther sería un regalo para la vista en este momento—, pero no descubro ninguna cara familiar. Ahogo un suspiro y me atrinchero en mi pequeño rincón para pasar unos minutos observando a la gente.

Cuando varios chicos miran en mi dirección con un interés descarado, me maldigo a mí misma por permitir que Diane eligiera mi modelito para la noche. Mi vestido no es indecente ni mucho menos, es solo un vestido verde de tubo hasta la rodilla con un escote modesto, pero marca mis curvas más de lo que me permite sentirme cómoda, y los tacones negros que he elegido a juego hacen que mis piernas parezcan mucho más largas de lo que ya son. No dije nada del conjunto porque quería llamar la atención de Arthur, pero al desear hacerme visible en su radar, no pensé en todos los otros radares en los que yo podría aparecer. Tanta atención me está poniendo nerviosa.

—Hola.

Vuelvo la cabeza cuando un chico guapo con el pelo castaño ondulado y unos ojos de color azul claro se acerca sigiloso hacia mí. Lleva un polo y sostiene un vaso de plástico rojo en la mano. Me sonríe como si ya nos conociésemos.

—Eh… Hola —respondo.

Cuando se da cuenta de mi expresión desconcertada, su sonrisa se ensancha.

—Soy Jimmy. Tenemos clase de Literatura Británica juntos.

—Ah, ya. —Sinceramente, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes, pero hay unos doscientos estudiantes en esa clase, por lo que todas las caras se confunden entre sí cuando pasa un tiempo.

—Eres Elizabeth, ¿verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra, incómoda, porque su mirada ya ha bajado a mi pecho unas diez veces en los cinco segundos que llevamos de conversación.

Jimmy hace una pausa como si estuviera intentando pensar en algo más que decir. A mí tampoco se me ocurre nada; soy supermala en la charla superficial. Si fuera alguien en el que yo estuviera interesada, le preguntaría por sus clases, por si tiene un trabajo o no, o qué tipo de música le mola, pero la única persona que me importa en este momento es Arthur y él todavía no ha aparecido.

Que le ande buscando entre la multitud me hace sentir como una auténtica imbécil.

La verdad sea dicha, Diane no es la única que se pregunta de qué voy. Yo también me lo pregunto a mí misma. Y es que, ya en serio, ¿por qué estoy tan obsesionada con ese tío? Él no sabe que existo. Y, para empezar, es un deportista universitario. Para eso ya podría estar interesada en el famoso Meliodas, por el amor de Dios. Por lo menos se ofreció a salir conmigo.

Y cómo no, en el instante en el que pienso en Meliodas, el mismo rey de Roma entra por la puerta.

No esperaba verlo esta noche, así que inmediatamente agacho la cabeza para que no me descubra. Tal vez si me concentro lo suficiente pueda mimetizarme con la pared que hay detrás de mí y no sepa que estoy aquí.

Por suerte, Meliodas no percibe mi presencia. Se detiene para hablar con un par de chicos y después camina tranquilamente hacia la barra al otro lado, donde de forma inmediata revolotean media docena de chicas que baten sus pestañas y se suben las tetas para conseguir su atención.

A mi lado, Jimmy resopla.

—Por Dios. Llega el «superhombre del campus» y lo mismo de siempre. Qué coñazo, ¿eh?

Me doy cuenta de que también está mirando a Meliodas y el desprecio en su rostro es inconfundible.

—¿No te cae bien Meliodas? —digo con sequedad.

—¿Quieres la verdad o la versión oficial?

—¿La versión oficial?

—Meliodas es un miembro de esta hermandad —explica Jimmy—. Así que técnicamente eso nos hace «hermanos». —Hace el gesto de comillas con las manos—. Y un hombre Sigma ama a TODOS sus hermanos.

Tengo que sonreír.

—De acuerdo, así que esa es la versión oficial. ¿Cuál es la verdad?

La música sube así que se inclina más cerca de mí. Sus labios están a centímetros de mi oído cuando él confiesa:

—No puedo con el tío ese. Su ego es más grande que esta casa.

Mira qué cosas, he conocido a un alma gemela. Otra persona que no lleva en la cartera el carnet de miembro del Equipo Meliodas.

Pero la sonrisa cómplice que le ofrezco claramente toma el camino equivocado, porque los ojos de Jimmy se entrecierran seductoramente.

—Entonces… ¿quieres bailar? —pregunta arrastrando las palabras.

No. En absoluto. Pero justo cuando abro la boca para decir que no, vislumbro un fragmento de color negro con el rabillo del ojo. Es la camiseta negra de Meliodas.

Mierda. Me ha visto y se dirige hacia nosotros. A juzgar por su paso decidido, está listo para la batalla otra vez.

—Claro —dejo escapar, agarrando ansiosamente la mano de Jimmy—. Bailemos.

Una lenta sonrisa se expande por su boca.

Oh, oh. Quizá he sonado demasiado ansiosa.

Pero es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión, porque me está llevando hacia la pista de baile. Y vaya suerte la mía: la canción cambia en el mismo momento que llegamos. Los Ramones han dado paso a un tema de Lady Gaga. Y no es una canción rápida, es la versión lenta de «Poker Face». Genial.

Jimmy planta las dos manos en mis caderas.

Un instante después, reticente, me agarro a sus hombros y empezamos a balancearnos con la música. Es todo superincómodo, pero al menos logró evitar a Meliodas, quien nos mira ahora con el ceño fruncido y las manos enganchadas en las trabillas de sus pantalones vaqueros azules desteñidos. Gesto que hace cuando está ciertamente molesto.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, le lanzo una media sonrisa y un gesto de «así es la vida» e inmediatamente entrecierra los ojos como si supiera que estoy bailando con Jimmy para evitar tener que hablar con él. Acto seguido, una rubia muy guapa le toca su brazo y el contacto visual se rompe.

Jimmy gira la cabeza para ver a quién estoy mirando.

—¿Conoces a Meliodas? — Su tono de voz suena un poco más que cauteloso.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Está en una de mis clases.

—¿Sois amigos?

—No.

—Bueno saberlo.

Meliodas y la rubia salen de la habitación en ese momento y yo me doy unas palmaditas en la espalda mentales por el éxito de mis tácticas de evasión.

—¿Vive aquí con vosotros? —Dios, esta canción es eterna, pero estoy intentando mantener una conversación, porque siento que es mi deber acabar este baile después de haberme mostrado tan «entusiasta» al respecto.

—No, joder, no — responde Jimmy —. Él tiene una casa fuera del campus. Se pasa el rato presumiendo de ello, pero te apuesto a que es su padre el que paga el alquiler.

Yo arrugo la frente.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Su familia es rica o algo así?

Jimmy parece sorprendido.

—¿No sabes quién es su padre?

—No. ¿Debería?

—Conocido como el Rey Demonio. —Cuando el surco de mi frente se hace más profundo, Jimmy lo explica mejor—. El delantero de los Rangers de Nueva York. Dos veces campeón de la Copa Stanley. Una leyenda del hockey.

El único equipo de hockey del que conozco algo es el Blackhawks de Chicago, y eso solo porque mi padre es un hincha absoluto y me obliga a ver los partidos con él. Por lo tanto, mi conocimiento de un hombre que jugó para los Rangers ¿cuándo, hace veinte años? es cero. Pero no me sorprende escuchar que Meliodas viene de la realeza del hockey. Se nota que esa actitud de creerse superior a todo el mundo le viene de cuna.

—Me pregunto por qué Meliodas no fue a la universidad en Nueva York —digo educadamente.

—Su padre terminó su carrera profesional en Boston —explica Jimmy—. Creo que la familia decidió quedarse en Massachusetts después de que se retirara.

La canción, gracias a Dios, llega a su fin y me apresuro a disculparme diciendo que tengo que ir al baño. Jimmy me hace prometerle que bailaré con él otra vez, después me guiña un ojo y se aleja hacia la mesa de beer pong. Dado que no quiero que sepa que he mentido sobre lo del baño, sigo con mi farsa del pis y salgo del salón para merodear un rato por el hall de entrada, que es donde me encuentra Diane unos minutos más tarde.

—¡Ey! ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —Sus ojos brillan y sus mejillas están enrojecidas, pero sé que no ha estado bebiendo. Se comprometió a mantenerse sobria y Diane nunca rompe sus promesas.

—Sí, supongo. Pero creo que me voy a ir a casa pronto.

—¡Eh, no, no te puedes ir aún! Te acabo de ver bailando con Jim Paulson. Parecía que te estabas divirtiendo.

¿En serio? Supongo que soy mejor actriz de lo que pensaba.

—Es guapo —añade con una mirada cargada de intención.

—Bah, no es mi tipo. Demasiado pijo.

—Bueno, conozco a alguien que SÍ es tu tipo. —Diane sube y baja las cejas antes de bajar la voz a un susurro burlón—. Y no te des la vuelta porque acaba de entrar por la puerta.

Mi corazón despega como una cometa en una tormenta de viento. ¿No te des la vuelta? ¿Acaso la gente no se da cuenta de que decir eso garantiza que el otro haga exactamente lo contrario?

Giro mi cabeza hacia la puerta principal y luego la giro otra vez a donde estaba porque, AY, DIOS, Diane tenía razón. Por fin Arthur Pendragón ha aparecido.

Y puesto que el vistazo que he echado ha sido demasiado fugaz, confío en Diane para que me informe de lo que me he perdido.

—¿Está solo? —susurro.

—Está con algunos de sus compañeros de equipo —me devuelve el susurro—.Ninguno de ellos ha traído a ninguna chica.

Hago mi mejor actuación de una persona que está hablando tranquilamente con su amiga y que no está, en absoluto, colada por el tío que tiene a unos pasos de distancia. Y funciona, porque Arthur y sus amigos nos sobrepasan a Diane y a mí y su ruidosa risa es engullida rápidamente por una ráfaga de música.

—Te has puesto roja —se burla Diane.

—Lo sé —me quejo en voz baja—. Joder, este enamoramiento es superabsurdo, Diane. ¿Por qué permites que me avergüence a mí misma de esta manera?

—Porque yo no creo que sea para nada absurdo. Y no tienes que avergonzarte, es muy sano. —Diane me agarra del brazo y empieza a arrastrarme de vuelta al salón. El volumen del estéreo es más bajo, pero el zumbido de la animada charla sigue tronando por la habitación.

—En serio, Ellie, eres joven y guapa, y yo quiero que te enamores. No me importa con quien sea, siempre y cuando… ¿por qué te está mirando el capitán del equipo de hockey?

Sigo su sorprendida mirada y ahogo otro gemido cuando los ojos verdes de Meliodas se quedan fijos en los míos.

—Porque me está acosando —me quejo.

Sus cejas se disparan.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí, bastante. Ha suspendido Ética y sabe que a mí me salió bien el examen. Me está pidiendo que le dé clases particulares y el tío no es capaz de aceptar un no por respuesta.

Suelta una risilla.

—Creo que es posible que seas la única chica que le ha rechazado en su vida

—Si el resto de la población femenina fuese tan lista como yo…

Miro por encima del hombro de Diane y escaneo la habitación en busca de Arthur; mi pulso se acelera cuando lo descubro junto a la mesa de billar. Lleva unos pantalones negros y un jersey de punto gris, y su pelo está despeinado y le cae sobre su amplia frente. Dios, me encanta ese estilo «me acabo de caer de la cama» que lleva. No va tan engominado como sus colegas, ni se ha puesto la cazadora del equipo de fútbol americano como el resto.

—Di, ¡mueve ese precioso culito y ven aquí! —grita King desde la mesa de pimpón—. ¡Necesito una pareja para jugar! Un bonito rubor florece en sus mejillas.

—¿Quieres ver cómo les damos una paliza al beer pong? Pero sin cerveza —añade rápidamente—. King sabe que esta noche no bebo.

Otra oleada de culpa me golpea.

—Pues vaya diversión —le digo sonriendo—. Si se juega al beer pong hay que tomar cerveza.

Mi amiga niega firmemente con la cabeza.

—Te he prometido que no voy a beber.

—Y yo no me voy a quedar aquí mucho tiempo —respondo—. Así que no hay ninguna razón por la que no puedas ponerte un poco pedo.

—Pero yo quiero que te quedes —protesta.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto? Yo me quedo media hora más, pero solo si te permites pasártelo bien de verdad. Sé que hicimos un trato en primero, pero ya estás liberada; no puedo permitirlo más, Diane.

Cada palabra que digo va muy en serio; detesto de verdad que me tenga que cuidar como a una niña pequeña cada vez que salimos. No es justo para ella. Y después de dos años en Briar, sé que me ha llegado el momento de bajar la guardia, al menos un poco.

—Vamos, quiero ver cómo me enseñas esas habilidades tuyas en el beer pong. —

Me agarro de su brazo y ella se ríe mientras la dirijo hacia donde están King y sus amigos.

—¡Elizabeth! —dice King con entusiasmo—. ¿Quieres jugar?

—No —respondo—. Solo vengo a animar a mi mejor amiga.

Diane se une a King en uno de los lados de la mesa y durante los siguientes diez minutos soy testigo del partido más intenso de beer pong del universo. Pero durante todo ese tiempo estoy muy al tanto de lo que hace Arthur, quien charla con sus compañeros de equipo al otro lado del salón.

Al rato me alejo de la mesa de pimpón porque, esta vez de verdad, necesito ir al cuarto de baño. Hay uno en la planta baja cerca de la cocina; hay una cola inmensa y tardo un siglo en entrar. Hago mis cosas rápidamente, salgo del baño y me choco contra un duro pecho masculino.

—Deberías mirar por dónde vas —dice una voz grave.

Mi corazón se detiene.

Los ojos morados de Arthur brillan divertidos cuando coloca su mano en mi brazo para mantenerme en equilibrio. En el instante en que me toca, el calor abrasa mi piel y provoca un escalofrío que eriza el vello de mi cuerpo.

—Lo siento —tartamudeo.

—No pasa nada. —Sonriendo, acaricia su pecho—. Todavía estoy entero.

De repente me doy cuenta de que ya no hay nadie esperando para usar el baño. En el pasillo estamos solo Arthur y yo y, Dios mío, está aún más bueno de cerca. También es mucho más alto de lo que creía y tengo que elevar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Estamos juntos en Ética, ¿verdad? —pregunta en ese tono de voz profundo y sexy que tiene.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Soy Arthur.

Se presenta como si fuera de verdad posible que alguien en Briar no supiera su nombre. Pero su modestia me parece adorable.

—Elizabeth Liones.

—¿Qué tal te fue en el examen?

—He sacado un 10 —admito—. ¿Y tú?

—Un 7.

No puedo ocultar mi sorpresa.

—¿En serio? Supongo que somos los afortunados. Se ha cargado a todos los demás.

—Creo que eso nos hace inteligentes, no afortunados.

Su sonrisa hace que me derrita. En serio. Soy un charco de baba en el suelo, incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos magnéticos ojos. Y huele de maravilla, a jabón y aftershave de limón. ¿Estaría fuera de lugar si pego mi cara a su cuello e inhalo?

Eh… sí. Lo estaría.

—Y… —Intento pensar en algo inteligente o interesante que decir, pero estoy demasiado nerviosa como para ser ingeniosa en este momento—. Juegas al fútbol americano, ¿eh?

Él asiente con la cabeza.

—Juego de receptor. ¿Te gusta? —Un hoyuelo aparece en su barbilla—. El juego, quiero decir.

No me gusta, pero supongo que podría mentir y fingir que me gusta su deporte. Solo que es un paso arriesgado, porque podría empezar a hablarme de rollos técnicos y no sé lo suficiente sobre fútbol americano como para mantener una conversación sobre eltema.

—No mucho —confieso con un suspiro—. He visto un partido o dos, pero la verdad, es demasiado lento para mi gusto. Da la sensación de que jugáis cinco segundos, después alguien toca un silbato y os quedáis esperando durante horas hasta que empieza la siguiente jugada.

Arthur se ríe. Su risa es genial. Grave y ronca y la siento hasta en los dedos de los pies —Sí, he oído esa queja antes. Pero cuando estás jugando, es diferente. Es mucho más intenso de lo que parece. Y si estás implicado personalmente en un equipo o en ciertos jugadores, se pillan las reglas mucho más rápido. —Inclina la cabeza—.Deberías venir a uno de nuestros partidos. Apuesto a que te divertirías.

Ay, madre. ¿Me acaba de invitar a uno de sus partidos?

—Eh, sí, quizá pueda…

—¡Pendragón! —Interrumpe una fuerte voz— ¡Estamos arriba!

Los dos nos volvemos para ver cómo un gigante rubio asoma la cabeza por la

puerta del salón. Es uno de los compañeros de equipo de Arthur y parece extremadamente impaciente.

—Voy —responde Arthur y a continuación me lanza una sonrisa tristona mientras da un paso hacia el baño—. Vaya… Big Joe y yo estamos a punto de darles una paliza al billar, pero antes tengo que ir al lavabo. ¿Hablamos luego?

—Claro. —Mantengo un tono de voz relajado, pero no hay nada de relajación en la forma en la que mi corazón se acelera.

En cuanto Arthur cierra la puerta detrás de él voy de regreso a toda prisa al salón con las piernas temblorosas. Me muero de ganas de contarle a Diane lo que acaba de suceder, pero no me es posible. Nada más entrar en la habitación, Meliodas bloquea mi camino.

—Ellie—dice con entusiasmo—. Eres la última persona a la que esperaba ver aquí esta noche.

Como de costumbre, su presencia hace que mi guardia se vuelva a colocar en su lugar.

—¿Sí? ¿Y eso?

Se encoge de hombros.

—No pensaba que las fiestas de hermandades fueran de tu estilo.

—Bueno, no me conoces, ¿recuerdas? Es posible que vaya a fiestas de hermandades todas las noches.

—Mentira. Te hubiera visto aquí antes.

Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, una postura que hace que sus bíceps se tensen.

Veo la parte inferior de un tatuaje que asoma desde la manga de su camiseta, pero no puedo ver qué es, solo que es negro y que parece complejo. ¿Unas llamas?

—Entonces, en cuanto a lo de las clases particulares…, he pensado que deberíamos sentarnos para establecer un calendario.

La irritación se dispara por mi columna vertebral.

—Tú no te rindes, ¿verdad?

—Jamás.

—Pues deberías empezar a hacerlo, porque no te voy a dar clase. —Me distraigo Arthur ha vuelto a entrar en la habitación, su cuerpo esbelto se mueve a través de la multitud mientras se abre camino hasta la mesa de billar. Está a mitad de camino cuando una chica de pelo castaño le intercepta. Para mi desgracia, se detiene a hablar con ella.

—Vamos, Ellie, ayuda a un pobre chaval —suplica Meliodas.

Arthur se ríe de algo que la chica dice. De la misma manera que se estaba riendo conmigo hace un minuto. Y cuando ella toca su brazo y se acerca apoyándose en él, Justin no retrocede.

—Mira, si no quieres comprometerte con todo el semestre, por lo menos ayúdame a pasar este parcial. Te deberé una.

Ahora mismo a Meliodas no le estoy prestando ni la más mínima atención. Arthur se inclina hacia la chica para susurrarle algo al oído. Ella se ríe, sus mejillas adquieren un tono rosáceo y mi corazón se desploma a la boca de mi estómago. Estaba tan segura de que habíamos tenido, no sé, una conexión, pero… ¿ahora está coqueteando con otra persona?

—Ni siquiera me estás escuchando —me acusa Meliodas—. Pero, ¿a quién estás mirando?

Aparto mi mirada de Arthur y de la castaña, pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

Meliodas sonríe cuando se da cuenta de hacia dónde miraba.

—¿Cuál es? —pregunta.

—¿Cuál es quién?

Inclina la cabeza hacia Arthur y a continuación la desplaza a la derecha donde veo a Jimmy hablando con uno de sus compañeros de hermandad.

—Paulson o Kohl. ¿A cuál de ellos te quieres zumbar?

—¿ZUMBAR? —vuelve a tener mi atención—. Puf. ¿Quién dice cosas así?

—Vale, ¿lo digo con otras palabras? ¿A cuál de ellos te quieres follar, o tirar, o echar un polvo? ¿O hacer el amor, si es que es lo que te mola?

Aprieto los dientes. Este tío es gilipollas.

Como no respondo, él responde por mí.

—Pendragón. —decide—. Te vi bailando con Paulson antes y está clarísimo que no te derretías por él.

Yo ni confirmo ni niego. En vez de eso, me separo un paso más de él.

—Buenas noches, Meliodas.

—Odio tener que decírtelo, pero no va a pasar, Ellie. No eres su tipo.

El cabreo y la vergüenza inundan mi vientre. Uau. ¿Realmente acaba de decir eso?

—Gracias por el consejo —dijo con frialdad—. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Intenta cogerme el brazo, pero avanzo abriéndome paso a empujones y lo dejo atrás.

Busco rápidamente a Diane por la sala, pero me paro en seco cuando la veo enrollándose con King en el sofá. No quiero interrumpirles, así que me giro sobre mis talones y me dirijo hacia la puerta principal.

Mis dedos están temblorosos cuando le escribo un mensaje a Diane para hacerle saber que me marcho. La contundente afirmación de Meliodas, «no eres su tipo», resuena en mi cabeza como un deprimente mantra.

La verdad es que es exactamente lo que necesitaba oír. ¿Y qué si Justin habló conmigo en el pasillo? Está claro que no significaba nada porque un instante después se dio la vuelta y se puso a flirtear con otra persona. Es hora de que me enfrente a la realidad. Arthur y yo no vamos a llegar a nada, y no importan las inmensas ganas que yo tenga de que pase.

Ha sido una estupidez por mi parte venir aquí esta noche.

Oleadas de arrepentimiento me atraviesan mientras salgo de la casa Sigma hacia la fresca brisa de la noche. Me arrepiento de no llevar un abrigo, pero no quería cargar con él toda la noche y pensé que podía lidiar con el frío de octubre durante los cinco segundos que se tardan desde el taxi hasta la puerta principal de mi casa.

Diane me devuelve el mensaje cuando llego al porche. Se ofrece a salir fuera y hacerme compañía hasta que llegue el taxi, pero le ordeno que se quede con su novio. A continuación saco el número del servicio de taxi del campus; estoy a punto de marcar cuando escucho mi nombre. Una exasperante variación de este, más bien.

—Ellie. ¡Espera!

Bajo los escalones del porche de dos en dos, pero Meliodas me alcanza enseguida.

—Venga, espera. —Su mano me agarra el hombro.

Subo los hombros para deshacerme de su mano y me doy la vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes ganas de insultarme un poco más?

—Mi intención no era insultarte —protesta—. Solo estaba informándote de un hecho.

Eso duele.

—Dios. Gracias.

—Joder. —Parece frustrado—. Te he vuelto a insultar. No quería hacerlo. Mi intención no es ser un cabrón, ¿vale?

—Por supuesto que no es tu intención. Pero simplemente lo eres.

Tiene el descaro de sonreír, pero su humor se desvanece rápidamente.

—Mira, conozco al tío ese, ¿vale? Uno de mis compañeros de piso es amigo de

Pendragón, así que ha estado en casa un par de veces.

—Me alegro por ti. Puedes pedirle una cita entonces, porque a mí no me interesa.

—Sí que te interesa. —Suena muy seguro de sí mismo y lo detesto por eso—. Lo único que estoy diciendo es que a Pendragón le gusta un tipo concreto de tía.

—Está bien, voy a seguirte el rollo un rato. A ver, ¿cuál es su tipo? Y no lo pregunto porque esté interesada ni nada parecido —agrego a toda prisa.

Sonríe con complicidad.

—Ya, ya. Por supuesto que no. —Se encoge de hombros—. Lleva en la uni ¿cuánto tiempo?, ¿casi dos meses? Hasta ahora le he visto enrollándose solo con una animadora y dos chicas de la hermandad Kappa Beta. ¿Sabes lo que me dice eso?

—No, pero lo que me dice a mí es que malgastas demasiado tiempo controlando con quién salen otros tíos.

Ignora la pulla.

—Me dice que Pendragón está interesado en chicas con un cierto estatus social.

Resoplo.

—Si esto es otra oferta para hacerme popular, creo que paso.

—Mira, si quieres llamar la atención de Pendragón, tienes que hacer algo drástico. — Hace una pausa—. Así que sí, te estoy volviendo a ofrecer que salgas conmigo.

—Pues yo vuelvo a rechazarlo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que llamar a un taxi.

—No, no hace falta.

La pantalla de mi teléfono se ha bloqueado otra vez por no usarlo, así que escribo rápidamente mi contraseña para desbloquearlo.

—En serio, no hace falta —dice Meliodas—. Puedo llevarte a casa.

—No necesito que me lleve nadie.

—Eso es lo que hacen los taxis. Te LLEVAN a los sitios.

—No necesito que me lleves TÚ —rectifico.

—¿Prefieres pagar diez dólares para ir a casa antes de aceptar que yo te lleve gratis?

Su comentario sarcástico da justo en el blanco. Porque sí, sin duda confío más en que un taxista del servicio interno de taxis del campus me lleve a casa que en que lo haga Meliodas. No me meto en coches con extraños. Punto final.

Los ojos verdes de Meliodas se entrecierran como si hubiera leído mi mente.

—No voy a intentar nada, Ellie. Es solo llevarte a casa.

—Vuelve a la fiesta, Meliodas. Tus hermanos de fraternidad probablemente se están preguntando dónde estás.

—Créeme, no les importa una mierda dónde estoy. Su único interés es encontrar una chica borracha en la que meter la polla.

Mi gesto es de repugnancia.

—Dios. Eres asqueroso, ¿lo sabías?

—No, solo digo la verdad. Además, no estoy diciendo que yo busque eso. No necesito emborrachar a una mujer para que se acueste conmigo. Vienen a mí sobrias y dispuestas.

—Enhorabuena. —Gruño cuando me arrebata el teléfono de la mano—. ¡Oye!

Para mi asombro, gira la cámara hacia su cara y hace una foto.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ahí lo tienes —dice devolviéndome el teléfono—. Si quieres, envíales a todos tus contactos un mensaje con esa cara tan sexy para informarles de que te llevo a casa. Así, si apareces muerta mañana, todo el mundo sabrá quién lo hizo. Y si quieres, puedes tener el dedo en el botón de llamada de emergencia todo el tiempo por si tienes que llamar a la policía. —Exhala un suspiro de exasperación—. Bien, ¿puedo, por favor, llevarte a casa?

Aunque no estoy entusiasmada con la idea de esperar fuera un taxi sola y sin abrigo, pongo una última pega.

—¿Cuánto has bebido?

—La mitad de una cerveza.

Levanto mis cejas.

—Mi límite es una —insiste—. Mañana por la mañana tengo entrenamiento.

Mi resistencia se desmorona ante su expresión sincera. He oído un montón de rumores sobre Meliodas, pero ninguno que implique alcohol o drogas, y el servicio de taxi del campus es famoso por tomarse su tiempo en aparecer, así que, pensándolo bien, no me voy a morir por pasar cinco minutos en un coche con este tío. Si se pone pesado, puedo perfectamente quedarme en silencio y ya está.

O, mejor dicho, CUANDO se ponga pesado.

—Muy bien —cedo—. Me puedes llevar a casa. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a darte clases particulares.

Su sonrisa es el paradigma de la vanidad.

—Eso ya lo discutiremos en el coche.


	6. Chapter 6

_**#Meliodas**_

A Elizabeth Liones le mola un jugador de fútbol americano. No doy crédito. Pero ya la he ofendido una vez esta noche, así que sé que tengo que ir con cuidado si quiero convencerla.

Espero hasta estar los dos en mi Jeep con el cinturón de seguridad puesto antes de soltar la prudente pregunta.

—Y entonces, ¿desde hace cuánto quieres foll… hacer el amor con Pendragón?

No responde, pero puedo sentir su mirada asesina clavada en mi perfil.

—Tiene que ser una cosa bastante reciente, ya que se ha trasladado hace dos meses. —Aprieto los labios—. Vale, vamos a suponer que es desde hace un mes.

No hay respuesta.

La miro y veo que está frunciendo el ceño aún más, pero incluso con esa expresión intimidante está buena. Tiene una de las caras más interesantes que he visto; sus mejillas son quizás demasiado redondas y sus labios quizás demasiado carnosos, pero combinado con su suave piel y blanca como la porcelana, sus transparentes ojos azules... parece casi un ángel. Y ese cuerpo… Joder, ahora que me he fijado en él, no puedo ignorarlo.

Pero me recuerdo a mí mismo que no la estoy llevando a su casa con la esperanza de tirármela. Necesito a Elizabeth demasiado como para estropearlo todo acostándome con ella.

Al acabar el entrenamiento de hoy, el entrenador me llevó aparte y me soltó diez minutos de charla sobre la importancia de tener buenas notas. Bueno, «charla» es una descripción demasiado generosa; sus palabras exactas fueron: «o mantienes tu media, o te meto el pie en el culo tan dentro que notarás el betún de mis zapatos en tu boca durante los próximos diez años».

Como buen listillo que soy, le pregunté si de verdad la gente seguía utilizando betún para los zapatos y él respondió con una serie de palabrotas de todos los colores antes de dar un portazo.

No estoy exagerando cuando digo que el hockey es mi vida, pero supongo que eso es algo que ocurre sí o sí cuando tu padre es una puta superestrella. Mi viejo tenía mi futuro planeado cuando yo aún estaba en el vientre de mi madre: aprender a patinar, aprender a lanzar, ser profesional, fin. Después de todo, mi querido padre tiene una reputación que mantener. Solo hay que pensar en lo mal que quedaría si su único hijo varón no llegara a ser jugador de hockey profesional.

Y sí, eso que detectas, es sarcasmo. Y aquí va una confesión: mi padre no me cae bien. No, mejor dicho, le detesto. La ironía de todo esto es que el cabrón piensa que todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por él. Los duros entrenamientos, los cardenales por todo el cuerpo, el matarme veinte horas a la semana para mejorar mi juego. Pero él es lo suficientemente arrogante como para creer que he pasado por todo eso por él. Y se equivoca. Lo hago por mí mismo. Y en menor medida, lo hago para ganarle.

Para ser mejor que él.

No quiero que se me malinterprete: me encanta el hockey. Vivo por y para el rugido de la multitud en la grada, el gélido aire que enfría mi cara mientras voy a toda velocidad por el hielo, el silbido del disco al lanzar un potente tiro que activa la sirena. El hockey es adrenalina pura. Es emoción. Es… hasta relajante.

Miro a Elizabeth otra vez y me pregunto cómo persuadirla y de repente caigo en que he estado pensando en esta historia de Pendragón de la forma equivocada. Porque es verdad, yo no creo que ella sea su tipo, pero ¿es él el suyo?

Arthur Pendragón va de tipo fuerte y silencioso, pero he estado con él las suficientes veces como para saber que todo es una actuación. Él utiliza esa mierda de «chico misterioso» para atraer a las chicas, y una vez pican el anzuelo, activa sus encantos y las lleva directamente a sus pantalones.

Así que, ¿qué leches hace una chica sensata como Elizabeth babeando detrás de un tipo tan popular como Arthur Pendragón?

—¿Es algo físico o de verdad quieres salir con él? —pregunto con curiosidad.

Su suspiro de exasperación resuena en el coche.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto?

Le doy al intermitente para girar a la derecha y nos alejamos de la calle de las fraternidades, en dirección a la carretera que lleva al campus.

—Estaba equivocado sobre ti —le digo en un tono sincero.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Significa que pensé que eras una persona directa. Con agallas. No alguien que es demasiado cobarde como para admitir que le mola un chico.

Oculto una sonrisa cuando veo que aprieta mandíbula. No me sorprende ver que he tocado una fibra sensible. Se me da bastante bien leer a la gente y estoy convencidísimo de que Elizabeth Liones no es del tipo de mujer que retrocede ante un desafío, ni siquiera ante uno indirecto.

—Vale. Tú ganas. —Suena como si estuviera hablando con los dientes apretados—. Es posible que me mole. Pero muy, muy poco.

Mi sonrisa sale de su escondite.

—Uau, ¿tan difícil era? —Levanto el pie del acelerador cuando nos acercamos a un stop—. Y entonces, ¿por qué no le has pedido salir?

Una pequeña ola de miedo se propaga por su voz.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer yo eso?

—Eh, ¿porque acabas de decir que te mola?

—Ni siquiera le conozco.

—¿Cómo vas a llegar a conocerlo si no le pides salir contigo?

Se remueve en su asiento, está tan incómoda que no puedo evitar reír.

—Tienes miedo —la provoco, incapaz de ocultar el regocijo en mi tono de voz.

—No tengo miedo —dice al instante. Luego hace una pausa—. Bueno, tal vez un poco. Él… él me pone nerviosa, ¿vale?

Necesito un poco de esfuerzo para ocultar mi sorpresa. No esperaba que fuera tan… honesta, supongo. La vulnerabilidad que irradia es un poco perturbadora. No la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, pero me he acostumbrado a su sarcasmo y a su confianza en sí misma. La incertidumbre que veo en su rostro parece fuera de lugar.

—Entonces ¿te vas a quedar esperando hasta que él te lo pida?

Frunce el ceño en mi dirección.

—Déjame adivinar, piensas que no va a hacerlo.

—SÉ que no va hacerlo. —Encojo levemente los hombros—. A los hombres lo que les va es la caza, Ellie. Tú se lo estás poniendo demasiado fácil.

—Lo dudo —dice con sequedad—. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera le he dicho que me interesa.

—Oh, ya lo sabe.

Se sobresalta.

—No, no lo sabe.

—Un hombre siempre sabe cuándo una mujer va detrás de él. Créeme, no es necesario que lo digas en voz alta para que él capte las vibraciones que mandas.—Sonrío—. Venga, por favor, pero si a mí solo me llevó cinco segundos darme cuenta.

—¿Y crees que si salgo contigo, mágicamente él va a interesarse por mí? —Su tono de voz es escéptico, pero ya no es hostil, algo que me parece una señal prometedora. —Sin duda ayudará a la causa. ¿Sabes lo que intriga a los chicos, más incluso que la caza?

—Me muero de ganas de escucharlo.

—Una mujer que está fuera de su alcance. La gente quiere lo que no puede tener. —No puedo evitar sonreír—. Aquí tienes un ejemplo: tú quieres conseguir a Arthur.

—Ya. Bueno, si no puede ser mío, entonces ¿por qué debería molestarme en tener una cita contigo?

—No puede ser tuyo AHORA. Eso no significa que NUNCA lo sea.

Llego a otra señal de stop; me fastidia ver que ya casi hemos llegado al campus. Mierda. Necesito más tiempo para convencerla. Conduzco un poco más despacio y espero que no se dé cuenta que voy a quince kilómetros por hora por debajo del límite.

—Confía en mí, Ellie, si apareces cogida de mi brazo, se dará cuenta. —Me detengo y finjo estar reflexionando—. Mira, hay una fiesta el próximo sábado y tu Loverboy estará allí.

—Punto número uno: no le llames eso. Y número dos: ¿cómo sabes que va a ir? — pregunta con recelo.

—Porque es la fiesta de cumpleaños de nuestro querido Gustaf. ¿Sabes quién es? El quarterback. Todo el equipo estará allí. —Me encojo de hombros—. Y nosotros también.

—Ya. ¿Y qué pasa cuando lleguemos allí?

Está actuando como si nada, pero sé que la tengo exactamente donde yo quiero.

—Nos relacionamos con la gente, nos tomamos unas cervezas. Te presentaré por ahí como mi cita. Las chicas querrán matarte. Los chicos se preguntarán quién eres y por qué no has estado antes en su punto de mira. Pendragón se lo preguntará también, pero nosotros le ignoraremos.

—¿Y por qué haríamos algo así?

—Porque eso le enloquecerá. Te hará parecer aún más inalcanzable.

Se muerde el labio. Me pregunto si sabe lo fácil que resulta leer sus emociones. Enfado, cabreo, vergüenza. Sus ojos azules lo revelan todo y eso me fascina. Yo hago un esfuerzo enorme para enmascarar lo que siento, una lección que aprendí en la infancia, pero el rostro de Elizabeth es un libro abierto. Resulta renovador.

—Tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo —dice finalmente—. ¿De verdad crees que estás tan bueno como para que el mero hecho de ir a una fiesta contigo vaya a convertirme en una celebrity?

—Sí. —No estoy siendo arrogante, simplemente sincero. Después de dos años en esta uni, conozco la reputación que tengo.

Aunque para ser honestos, a veces no me siento ni la mitad de guay de lo que la gente piensa que soy, y estoy bastante seguro de que si alguno de ellos se tomara el tiempo para llegar a conocerme de verdad, probablemente cambiaría su opinión. Es como ese estanque en el que yo patinaba cuando era pequeño. Desde lejos, el hielo parecía superbrillante y suave, hasta que te acercabas lo suficiente y, de repente, todos los bordes irregulares y las marcas de patines entrecruzadas se hacían visibles.

Ese soy yo, supongo. Cubierto de marcas de patines de las que nadie parece nunca darse cuenta. Dios, está claro que esta noche me estoy sintiendo demasiado filosófico.

A mi lado, Elizabeth se ha quedado en silencio, y se muerde el labio mientras considera mi propuesta.

Por una fracción de segundo, casi le digo que lo olvide. Es como si estuviera… MAL que a esta chica le importe lo que un gilipollas como Pendragón piensa de ella. La inteligencia y la lengua afilada de Elizabeth se desperdiciarían en un tipo así. Pero entonces pienso en mi equipo y en todos los chicos que cuentan conmigo y me obligo a ignorar mis dudas.

—Piensa en ello —la persuado—. El examen de recuperación es el viernes de la semana que viene, lo que nos da una semana y media para estudiar. Hago el examen y después, la noche del sábado nos vamos a la fiesta de Gustaff y le mostramos a Loverboy lo sexy y deseable que eres. No será capaz de resistirse, confía en mí.

—Punto número uno: no le llames eso. Y número dos: deja de decirme que confíe en ti. Ni siquiera te conozco. —Pero a pesar de las quejas, puedo ver que se ha rendido—. Mira. No me puedo comprometer a darte clases durante todo el semestre. De verdad, no tengo tiempo.

—Solo será esta semana —prometo.

Duda.

No la culpo por dudar de mí. La verdad es que ya estoy pensando en cómo puedo convencerla para que me lleve de su mano durante el curso de Vivian, pero… batalla a batalla.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? —suelto.

Elizabeth se queda en silencio, pero justo cuando he perdido la esperanza, suspira y dice:

—Vale. Tenemos un trato.

Cojonudo.

Una parte de mí está de veras sorprendida de haber conseguido derribar sus defensas. Le he estado dando la lata por lo que me parece una eternidad, y ahora que he ganado, es casi como si experimentara una sensación de pérdida. No sé qué narices significa eso.

No obstante, me doy una palmadita mental en la espalda cuando llegamos al aparcamiento que hay detrás de las residencias.

—¿En qué residencia estás? —pregunto mientras pongo el Jeep automático en laposición de aparcar.

—En la Residencia Bristol.

—Te acompaño. —Voy a desabrocharme el cinturón de seguridad, pero ella niega con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. No necesito un guardaespaldas. —Me enseña su móvil—. Todo preparado para marcar el 112, ¿recuerdas?

Un breve silencio cae sobre nosotros.

—Bueno. —Extiendo mi mano—. Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted.

Se queda mirando mi mano como si fuera portador de Ébola. Pongo los ojos en blanco y retiro el gesto.

—Mañana trabajo hasta las ocho —dice ella—. Podemos vernos cuando haya terminado. Tú no vives en las residencias del campus, ¿verdad?

—No, pero puedo venir aquí.

Palidece como si le hubiera ofrecido que se afeitase la cabeza.

—¿Y que la gente piense que somos amigos? Ni de coña. Envíame un mensaje con tu dirección. Iré a tu casa.

No he conocido nunca a nadie que sienta tanta aversión por mi popularidad. Y no tengo ni idea de cómo tomármelo. Creo que es posible que me guste.

—Si voy yo te convertirás en la chica más popular de tu residencia, ya sabes.

—Mándame un mensaje con tu dirección —dice con firmeza.

—A sus órdenes. —La sonrío—. Te veo mañana por la noche.

Todo lo que consigo a cambio es una mirada de mala leche y un destello de su perfil cuando se gira para abrir la puerta. Salta del coche sin decir una palabra, después, a regañadientes, da unos golpecitos en la ventanilla del copiloto.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, pulso el botón para bajar la ventanilla.

—¿Te has olvidado algo? —me burlo.

—Gracias por traerme —dice recatadamente, reprimiendo una débil sonrisa.

Y después se va, contoneándose con su vestido verde en la brisa nocturna mientras se apresura hacia los edificios oscuros.


	7. Chapter 7

**#** _ **Elizabeth**_

Normalmente me siento orgullosa de tener la cabeza en su sitio y de tomar decisiones acertadas, pero, ¿acceder a dar clases particulares al súper capitán del equipo de hockey, el gran Meliodas? ¿Hay algo más estúpido que eso en el mundo?

Y sigo maldiciéndome a mí misma por ello mientras conduzco a su casa la noche siguiente. Cuando Meliodas me acorraló en la fiesta de la fraternidad Sigma, toda mi intención era decirle que se fuera a la mierda y que me dejara en paz, pero entonces él me puso a Arthur delante de mi nariz como una zanahoria, y yo caí como un tomate maduro de la rama.

Vale, guay, y ahora estoy mezclando metáforas. Y las dos de vegetales.

Creo que este es un buen momento para enfrentarme a una triste verdad: cuando se trata de Arthur Pendragón, mi sentido común se reduce a cero. Ayer por la noche me fui de la fiesta con el único propósito de olvidarme de él, y en vez de hacer eso, dejé que Meliodas me llenara de la emoción más destructiva conocida por la humanidad: la esperanza.

Esperanza de que Arthur se fije en mí. Esperanza de que pueda querer estar conmigo. Esperanza de haber, por fin, encontrado a alguien que pueda hacerme SENTIR algo.

Me resulta vergonzoso lo absolutamente colada que estoy por ese chico.

Aparco mi coche prestado detrás del Jeep de Meliodas y al lado de una pick-up negro brillante, pero dejo el motor en marcha. Me sigo preguntando qué pensaría mi antigua psicóloga si supiera el trato que he hecho con Meliodas. Me gustaría decir que ella estaría en contra, pero Carole estaba totalmente a favor del empoderamiento de las personas. Y siempre me animó a tomar el control de mi vida y a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que me permitiera superar la violación.

Así que esto es lo que sé: he salido con dos chicos después de la violación. Me acosté con ambos. Y ninguno de ellos me hizo sentir tan cachonda y llena de deseo como Arthur Pendragón con una sola mirada de sus ojos entrecerrados.

Carole me diría que es una oportunidad que vale la pena explorar.

El adosado de Meliodas es de dos pisos, con un exterior de estuco blanco, unas escaleras en lugar de un porche y un jardín delantero que está sorprendentemente cuidado. A pesar de mi reticencia, me obligo a salir del coche y a ir hacia la puerta. Un tema de rock suena dentro de la casa. Una parte de mí desea que nadie me oiga llamar al timbre, pero unos pasos amortiguados se oyen detrás de la puerta, a continuación se abre y me encuentro mirando a un chico alto con el pelo rubio entremezclado con un tono verdoso de punta y una cara cincelada que parece directamente sacada de la portada de GQ.

—Eh… ¡ey, hola! —dice arrastrando las palabras mientras me mira de arriba abajo—. Mi cumpleaños no es hasta la siguiente semana, pero si se trata de un regalo adelantado de cumple, no te preocupes, que no me quejo, muñequita.

Por supuesto. Debería haber sabido que Meliodas compartiría piso con alguien tan desagradable como él.

Hundo los dedos en la correa de mi bandolera oversize, preguntándome si podría volver a mi coche antes de que Meliodas sepa que estoy aquí, pero mi cobarde plan se frustra cuando él aparece por la puerta. Está descalzo, vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados y una raída camiseta gris; su pelo está húmedo, como si acabara de salir de la ducha.

—Ey, Ellie —dice con alegría—. Llegas tarde.

—Te dije a las ocho y cuarto. Son las ocho y cuarto. —Miro fijamente con frialdad a Míster GQ—. Y si estabas insinuando que soy una prostituta, me siento insultada.

—¿Has pensado que era una prostituta? —Meliodas se gira para mirar a su amigo—. Es mi profesora particular de Ética, hermano. Muestra un poco de respeto.

—No pensé que fuera una puta, pensé que era una stripper —contesta el chico, como si eso lo arreglara—. Joder, que va en uniforme, por Dios.

En eso puede que tenga razón. Mi uniforme de camarera no es precisamente sutil.

—Por cierto, quiero una stripper para mi cumpleaños —anuncia GQ—. Lo acabo de decidir ahora mismo. Poneos manos a la obra.

—Voy a hacer un par de llamadas —promete Meliodas, pero al segundo que su amigo se aleja, confiesa—: No le vamos a regalar una stripper. Hemos hecho una colecta para pillarle un iPod nuevo. El suyo se le cayó al estanque de carpas detrás de la Residencia Hartford.

Suelto una leve risilla y Meliodas se precipita como una pantera.

—Joder, ¿eso ha sido una risa? No pensé que fueras capaz de mostrar diversión. ¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez y me dejas grabarlo?

—Me río todo el tiempo. —Hago una pausa—. Sobre todo de ti.

Pone gesto de dolor y hace como si le hubiera disparado en el pecho.

—Eres terrible para el ego de un chico, ¿sabes?

Resoplo, negando con la cabeza y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

—Vamos a mi habitación —dice.

Mierda. ¿Quiere dar la clase en su dormitorio? A pesar de estar segura de que probablemente ese es un sueño húmedo de todas las chicas de la universidad, me preocupa estar a solas con él.

—Ey, Capi, ¿es esa tu profe particular? —le grita una voz masculina cuando pasamos por lo que deduzco que es el salón—. Oye, profe, ¡ven aquí! Tenemos que tener una pequeña charla tú y yo.

Mi mirada de alarma va corriendo hacia Meliodas, pero él solo sonríe y me guía hacia la puerta. El salón es el típico de «casa de soltero», con sus dos sofás de cuero en forma de L, un complejo equipo de música y vídeo y una mesa de centro llena de botellas de cerveza. Un chico de pelo oscuro con unos despiertos ojos azules se levanta del sofá. Es tan guapo como Meliodas y GQ, y por la forma en la que camina hacia donde estoy, es plenamente consciente de su atractivo.

—Escucha bien —anuncia Ojos Rojos con voz severa—. Mi chico necesita sacar un 10 en esta prueba. Será mejor que consigas que eso suceda.

Mis labios se contraen.

—¿O qué?

—O yo me enfadaré mucho, mucho. —Su mirada sensual hace un barrido lento y deliberado por mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en mi pecho antes de ir hacia arriba—. Y tú no quieres que yo me enfade, ¿verdad, preciosa?

Meliodas resopla.

—No pierdas el tiempo, tronco. Es inmune al flirteo. Créeme, lo he intentado. —Se gira hacia mí—. Este es Ban. Ban, Ellie.

—Elizabeth —corrijo con soltura.

Ban se lo piensa antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Naah. Me gusta Ellie.

—Ya has conocido a Howzer en el salón y ese de ahí es Gilthunder —añade Meliodas señalando al chico de pelo rosado tumbado en el sofá, quien, «sorpresa, sorpresa», es tan guapo como los demás.

Me pregunto si uno de los requisitos para vivir en esta casa es estar superbueno. Y no se lo pienso preguntar nunca a Meliodas. Su ego ya es suficientemente grande.

—Qué hay, Ellie —dice Gilthunder en voz alta.

Ahogo un suspiro. Maravilloso. Supongo que para ellos ya soy Ellie, a secas.

—Ellie es la estrella del recital de Navidad —le dice Meliodas a sus amigos.

—Concierto exhibición de invierno —me quejo.

—¿No he dicho eso? —Agita una mano restándole importancia—. Bueno, vamos con esta mierda. Hasta ahora, chicos.

Sigo a Meliodas por la estrecha escalera hasta el segundo piso. Su habitación está al fondo del pasillo, y por el tamaño y el baño privado, debe de ser el dormitorio principal.

—¿Te importa si me cambio? —pregunto con torpeza—. Tengo mi ropa en la bolsa.

Se deja caer en el borde de la gigantesca cama y se inclina hacia atrás sobre sus codos.

—Por favor, adelante. Me quedaré aquí sentado disfrutando del espectáculo.

Aprieto mis dientes.

—En el baño.

—Eso no es divertido.

—Nada de esto es divertido —respondo.

El cuarto de baño está mucho más limpio de lo que me esperaba y un débil rastro de aftershave con olor a madera flota en el aire. Me cambio rápidamente a unos pantalones de yoga y un suéter negro, me hago una coleta y meto el uniforme en la bandolera.

Meliodas sigue en la cama cuando salgo. Está absorto en su móvil y ni siquiera levanta la vista cuando le lanzo un montón de libros en la cama.

—Citando tu desagradable frase: ¿estás listo para esta mierda? —le digo con sarcasmo.

Habla en tono distraído.

—Sí. Un segundo. —Sus largos dedos teclean un mensaje y a continuación tira el teléfono sobre el colchón—. Perdona. Ya tengo toda la atención en lo nuestro.

Mis opciones para sentarme son limitadas. Hay un escritorio bajo la ventana, pero solo una silla enterrada bajo una montaña de ropa. Lo mismo pasa con el sillón que hay en la esquina de la habitación. El suelo es de madera y parece incómodo. La cama. No hay más.

De mala gana me siento con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos repasar toda la teoría primero. Primero nos aseguraremos de que te sabes los puntos más importantes de cada filósofo y después empezamos a aplicar las teorías a la lista de conflictos y dilemas morales.

—Suena bien.

—Vamos a empezar con Kant. Su ética es bastante sencilla.

Abro la carpeta de textos que la profesora nos entregó al comienzo del curso y busco en los folios todo el material de Immanuel Kant. Meliodas desliza su enorme cuerpo hasta el cabecero de la cama y descansa su cabeza en el marco de madera, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro cuando dejo caer los textos en su regazo.

—Lee —le ordeno.

—¿En voz alta?

—Exacto. Y cuando hayas terminado, quiero que me resumas lo que has leído. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

Hay un silencio, y a continuación su labio inferior empieza a temblar.

—Quizá este no sea buen momento para decírtelo, pero… no sé leer.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Mierda. No puede ser verd…

Meliodas suelta una carcajada.

—Tranquila, te estoy tomando el pelo. —A continuación frunce el ceño—. ¡¿En serio te has creído que no sabía leer?! Joder, Ellie…

Le ofrezco una dulce sonrisa.

—No me habría sorprendido lo más mínimo.

Pero Meliodas sí que acaba sorprendiéndome. No solo lee el material con tono suave y vocalizando, si no que empieza a resumir el Imperativo Categórico de Kant casi palabra por palabra.

—¿Tienes una supermemoria fotográfica o algo así? —pregunto.

—No. Soy bueno con los datos. —Se encoge de hombros—. Es solo que me cuesta mucho aplicar la teoría a los conflictos morales.

Le doy un respiro.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que es una chorrada monumental. ¿Cómo podemos saber lo que estos filósofos, que llevan muertos mucho tiempo, pensarían en los hipotéticos casos que nos plantea Vivian? No lo sabemos. Quizá habrían evaluado cada caso de forma individual. Que esté bien o mal no se puede analizar como blanco y negro. Es mucho más complejo que…

El teléfono de Meliodas vibra.

—Mierda, un segundo. —Mira la pantalla, frunce el ceño, y envía otro mensaje—. Perdona, ¿qué decías?

Los siguientes veinte minutos los pasamos repasando los puntos clave de la visión de la ética de Kant.

Meliodas envía unos cinco mensajes más durante ese tiempo.

—Dios —exploto—. ¿Voy a tener que confiscar esa cosa?

—Lo siento —dice por enésima vez—. Lo pondré en silencio.

Algo que no arregla nada, porque deja el teléfono sobre su carpeta y el dichoso aparato se ilumina cada vez que llega un nuevo mensaje.

—Así que, básicamente, la lógica es la columna vertebral de la ética kantiana… —Me detengo cuando la pantalla del teléfono parpadea de nuevo—. Esto es ridículo. ¿Quién te está mandando mensajes sin parar?

—Nadie.

Nadie, una mierda. Cojo el teléfono y le doy al icono de mensaje. No hay ningún nombre, solo un número, pero no hace falta ser un genio para entender que los mensajes son de una chica. A menos que haya un tío por ahí que quiere «lamer a Meliodas por todas partes».

—¿Estás haciendo sexting durante tu clase particular? ¿De qué vas?

Suspira.

—Yo no estoy haciendo sexting. Es ella.

—Ajá. O sea que la culpa es suya ¿no?

—Lee mis respuestas —insiste—. No dejo de decirle que estoy ocupado. No tengo la culpa de que no quiera darse por aludida.

Miro toda la conversación y descubro que está diciendo la verdad. Todos los mensajes que ha enviado en los últimos treinta minutos llevaban las palabras «ocupado» y «estudiar» y «hablamos más tarde».

Con un suspiro, espero a que aparezca el teclado táctil y comienzo a escribir. Meliodas protesta e intenta quitarme el móvil de la mano, pero es demasiado tarde. Ya le he dado a «enviar».

—Ya está —anuncio—. Asunto cerrado.

—Juro por Dios, Ellie, que si… —calla mientras lee el mensaje.

Soy la profesora particular de Meliodas. Estás molestando. Terminamos en treinta minutos. Estoy segura de que puedes mantener la cremallera de tus pantalones cerrada hasta entonces.

Meliodas me mira a los ojos y se ríe tan fuerte que no puedo evitar sonreír.

—Debería ser más eficaz que tu vago «déjame en paz», ¿no te parece?

Se ríe de nuevo.

—No hay discusión posible.

—Esperemos que eso silencie a tu novia por un rato.

—No es mi novia. Es una conejita con la que me enrollé el año pasado y…

—¿«Conejita»? —suelto con horror—. Eres un cerdo. ¿Así es como llamáis a las mujeres?

—Cuando una mujer solo está interesada en acostarse con un jugador de hockey para poder presumir delante de todos sus amigos de que se ha tirado a un jugador de hockey… Sí, así es como las llamamos —dice con cierta amargura en su voz—. En todo caso, aquí el que está siendo usado como un objeto soy YO.

—Vale. Si eso te hace dormir mejor por las noches… —Cojo la carpeta—. Pasemos al Utilitarismo. Por ahora, nos centraremos en Bentham.

Más tarde, le hago preguntas sobre los dos filósofos que hemos discutido esta noche y me alegro cuando veo que contesta a todo correctamente, incluso a las preguntas trampa que le lanzo. Vale. Igual Meliodas no es tan tonto como pensaba.

Cuando nuestra hora se ha terminado, estoy convencida de que no solo se ha memorizado toda la información y me la ha soltado. Lo ha comprendido realmente, parece que las ideas filosóficas han calado en él de verdad. Es una pena que el examen de recuperación no sea tipo test, porque no me cabe ninguna duda de que lo aprobaría con nota.

—Mañana le daremos al Postmodernismo. —Suspiro—. La que, en mi humilde opinión, sea probablemente la escuela de pensamiento más enrevesada de la historia de la humanidad. Tengo ensayo hasta las seis, pero después estoy libre.

Meliodas asiente.

—Yo habré terminado el entrenamiento a las siete. Así que ¿qué te parece a las ocho?

—Me parece bien. —Meto los libros en mi bolso y entro en el baño a hacer pis antes de ponerme en camino. Cuando salgo, me encuentro con que Meliodas está mirando lo que tengo en el iPod.

—¿Has estado cotilleando mi bolso? —exclamo—. ¿En serio?

—El iPod estaba colgando del bolsillo delantero —protesta—. Tenía curiosidad por ver lo que tenías. —Sus ojos verdes permanecen pegados a la pantalla mientras empieza a leer los nombres en voz alta—. Etta James, Adele, Queen, Ella Fitzgerald, Aretha, Beatles… Uau, esto es la leche de ecléctico. —De repente niega con la cabeza, sorprendido—. Oye, ¿sabías que tienes aquí a One Direction?

—No, ¿en serio? —reboso sarcasmo—. Debe de haberse descargado solo.

—Creo que acabo de perder todo el respeto por ti. Se supone que te vas a licenciar en Música.

Le arranco el iPod de las manos y lo meto en el bolso.

—One Direction tiene armonías estupendas.

—Totalmente en desacuerdo. —Levanta la barbilla con decisión—. Te voy a hacer una playlist. Está claro que necesitas aprender la diferencia entre la buena música y la música de mierda.

Hablo con los dientes apretados.

—Te veo mañana.

El tono de Meliodas suena preocupado mientras se dirige al iMac de su escritorio.

—¿Qué piensas de Lynyrd Skynyrd? ¿O solo te molan los grupos en los que los chicos combinan entre ellos la ropa que llevan?

—Buenas noches, Meliodas.

Cuando salgo de la habitación tengo ganas de tirarme de los pelos. No me puedo creer que haya dicho que sí a una semana y media de esto.

Dios mío, ayúdame.


	8. Chapter 8

# _ **Elizabeth**_

Diane me llama la noche siguiente cuando salgo echa una furia del edificio de Música echando humo tras un nuevo y desastroso ensayo con Gowther.

—¡Oye! —me dice cuando escucha mi cortante tono de voz—. ¿Qué coño te pasa?

—Gowther, es lo que me pasa—le contesto airadamente. —El ensayo ha sido una absoluta pesadilla.

—¿Ha vuelto a intentar robarte las buenas melodías?

—Todavía peor. —Estoy demasiado cabreada como para hacer un resumen de lo que ha pasado, así que ni lo intento—. Quiero matarlo mientras duerme, Di. No, quiero matarlo cuando esté despierto para que pueda ver la felicidad en mi rostro mientras lo hago.

Su risa me hace cosquillas en la oreja.

—Jo. Te ha cabreado bien, ¿eh? ¿Quieres desahogarte durante una cena?

—No puedo. Tengo que ver a Meliodas esta noche. —Otro encuentro que no me apetece nada tener. Todo lo que quiero hacer ahora es ducharme y ver la tele, pero conociendo a Meliodas, me perseguirá y pegará voces si me atrevo a cancelar nuestra clase.

—Todavía no puedo creer que cedieras con lo de las clases particulares —dice Diane con asombro—. Debe de ser un tipo muy persuasivo.

—Algo así —respondo sin dar más detalles.

No le he contado a mi amiga el trato que tengo con Meliodas, sobre todo porque quiero retrasar la inevitable burla que vendrá cuando se entere de lo desesperada que estoy por conseguir que Arthur se fije en mí. Sé que no seré capaz de ocultarle la verdad toda la vida y que sin duda va a hacer preguntas cuando se entere de que voy a ir a una fiesta con Meliodas. Pero estoy segura de que para entonces se me ocurrirá una buena excusa.

Hay algunas cosas que dan demasiada vergüenza admitir, incluso a tu mejor amiga.

—¿Cuánto te paga? —pregunta con curiosidad.

Como una imbécil, suelto el primer número que se me viene a la cabeza.

—Eh… sesenta.

—¡¿Sesenta dólares la hora?! ¡Santo cielo! Eso es una locura. Más te vale invitarme a cenar un buen solomillo cuando acabéis ¿Una cena con solomillo?

Mierda. Eso para mí es como tres turnos en el restaurante. Ves, esto es por lo que la gente no debe mentir nunca. Siempre se vuelve en contra y te muerde en todo el culo.

—Por supuesto —digo con suavidad—. Pero bueno, tengo que irme. No traje el coche de Gelda esta noche y tengo que llamar a un taxi. Nos vemos en un par de horas.

El taxi del campus me lleva a casa de Meliodas y hago una reserva para que me recoja en una hora y media. Meliodas me dijo que entrara sin llamar cuando viniera, porque nadie oye nunca el timbre con la tele o la música a todo volumen. Sin embargo, ahora la casa está en silencio cuando entro.

—¿Meliodas? —llamo desde la entrada.

—Arriba. —Su respuesta llega amortiguada.

Me lo encuentro en su habitación, vestido con pantalones de chándal y una camiseta interior de tirantes blanca que muestra sus bíceps perfectamente formados y sus fuertes antebrazos. No puedo negar que su cuerpo es… atractivo. Está cachas, pero no hinchado como un defensa de fútbol americano. Él es del tipo musculado más fibroso y esbelto. Su camiseta sin mangas deja ver el tatuaje que lleva en la parte superior derecha del brazo: unas llamas negras que trepan hasta su hombro y rodean su bíceps.

—Oye. ¿Dónde están tus compañeros de piso?

—Es viernes por la noche, ¿dónde crees que están? De fiesta. —Su tono denota cierta melancolía. Saca los textos de clase de la mochila que hay en el suelo.

—Y tú prefieres estudiar —comento—. No sé si debería estar impresionada o si debería sentir lástima por ti.

—No salgo de fiesta durante la temporada, Ellie. Ya te lo he dicho.

Sí que me lo había dicho, pero lo cierto es que no le había creído. ¿Cómo es que no se va de fiesta TODAS las noches? Es que solo hay que mirarlo: está que te mueres de bueno y es más popular que Justin Bieber. Bueno, por lo menos antes de que al Bieber se le fuera la cabeza y abandonara a su pobre mono en un país extranjero.

Nos instalamos en la cama y acto seguido nos ponemos a trabajar, pero cada vez

que Meliodas usa unos minutos para repasar un tema, mi cabeza viaja de nuevo al ensayo de la tarde. Hiervo de rabia en mi interior y, aunque me da vergüenza admitirlo, mi mal humor se filtra en la clase. Estoy más gruñona de lo que quiero estar y soy mucho más dura de lo necesario cuando Meliodas malinterpreta los textos.

—Pero que no es tan complicado —exclamo cuando no lo entiende por tercera vez—. Está diciendo que…

—Vale, ya lo entiendo —me interrumpe, arrugando la frente de la irritación—. No es necesario que me hables mal.

—Lo siento. —Cierro mis ojos brevemente para calmarme—. Vamos a pasar al siguiente filósofo. Volveremos con Foucault al final.

Meliodas frunce el ceño.

—No vamos a pasar a nada. No hasta que me digas por qué has estado ladrándome desde que llegaste. ¿Qué, Loverboy te ha ignorado en el patio o algo así?

Su sarcasmo solo intensifica mi cabreo.

—No.

—¿Estás con la regla?

—Dios. Eres LO PEOR. Lee eso de una vez, ¿quieres?

—No voy a leer una mierda. —Se cruza de brazos—. Mira, hay una solución fácil para terminar con esta actitud de CAPULLA que tienes. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirme por qué estás enfadada; yo te digo que es totalmente absurdo, y después nos ponemos a estudiar en paz.

He subestimado la cabezonería de Meliodas. Pero debería haber aprendido la lección teniendo en cuenta que su tenacidad ha superado a la mía en más de una ocasión. No es que me apetezca particularmente hacerle una confidencia, pero mi bronca con Gowther es como una nube negra sobre mi cabeza y necesito disipar la energía tormentosa antes de que me consuma.

—¡Quiere un coro!

Meliodas parpadea.

—¿Quién quiere un coro?

—Mi compañero de dueto —digo sombríamente—. También conocido como «la pesadilla de mi existencia». Te juro que si no tuviera miedo de romperme la mano, le daría un puñetazo en toda la presumida y estúpida cara que tiene.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe a pelear? —Meliodas aprieta los labios como si estuviera tratando de no reírse.

—Estoy tentada a decir que sí. En serio, es imposible trabajar con este tío. La canción es fantástica, pero lo único que hace es buscarle tres pies al gato continuamente, a cada detalle microscópico. La clave, el tempo, los arreglos, la ropa de las narices que nos vamos a poner…

—Vale… ¿Y qué es eso de que quiere un coro?

—Flipa: Gowther quiere un coro para que nos acompañe en el último estribillo. ¡Un puto coro! Llevamos ensayando este tema durante SEMANAS, Meliodas. Se suponía que iba a ser algo sencillo, solo los dos mostrando nuestras voces… Y ¿de repente quiere hacer una gran producción?

—Suena como una diva.

—Es que lo es. Me encantaría arrancarle la cabeza. —Mi cabreo es tan monumental que cubre mi garganta y hace que mis manos tiemblen—. Y encima, por si eso no fuera lo suficientemente exasperante, dos minutos antes de que acabe el ensayo, decide que debemos cambiar el arreglo.

—¿Qué pasa con el arreglo?

—Nada. No hay nada malo con el arreglo. Y Guila, la chica que escribió la puta canción, ¡está allí sentada sin decir nada! No sé si es que tiene miedo de Gowther, si es que está enamorada de él, o qué leches pasa, pero no ayuda en absoluto. Siempre que empezamos a pelearnos, se calla, cuando lo que debería hacer es expresar su opinión y tratar de resolver el problema.

Meliodas frunce los labios. Es parecido a lo que hace mi abuela cuando está absorta en sus pensamientos. Es adorable, la verdad. Pero probablemente me mataría si le digo que me recuerda a mi abuela.

—¿Qué piensas? —pregunto cuando veo que no habla.

—Quiero escuchar la canción.

La sorpresa me inunda.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque has estado parloteando sobre ese tema desde el mismo instante en el que te conocí.

—¡Pero si esta es la primera vez que saco el tema!

Él responde otra vez agitando la mano de forma impertinente. Estoy empezando a sospechar que lo hace a menudo.

—Bueno, quiero oírla. Si esta chica, Guila, no tiene lo que hay que tener para hacer una crítica válida, lo haré yo. —Se encoge de hombros—. Quizá tu pareja en el dueto, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Gowther.

—Tal vez Gowther tiene razón y tú eres demasiado cabezota como para verlo.

—Créeme, no tiene razón.

—Bien, en ese caso, déjame ser yo quien juzgue. Canta las dos versiones de la canción para mí, tal y como está ahora y como ese Gowther quiere que sea. Te diré lo que pienso. Tú tocas algo, ¿no?

Arrugo mi frente.

—Que si toco ¿qué?

Meliodas resopla y niega con la cabeza.

—Instrumentos.

—Ah. Sí, sí. Piano y guitarra… ¿Por?

—Vuelvo ahora mismo.

Sale de la habitación y escucho el golpe de sus pasos en el pasillo, seguido por el chirrido de una puerta al abrirse. Vuelve con una guitarra acústica en la mano.

—Es de Gil —explica—. No le importará que toques.

Aprieto los dientes.

—No voy a cantar para ti.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Te da corte o algo así?

—No. Solo que tengo cosas mejores que hacer. —Le lanzo una mirada cargada de intención—. Como ayudarte a que apruebes el examen parcial.

—Ya casi hemos terminado con el Postmodernismo. Todas las cuestiones difíciles empiezan en la próxima clase. —Su voz adquiere un punto vacilón—. Venga, va… tenemos tiempo. Déjame oírla.

A continuación saca esa sonrisa de niño y vaya que si cedo. El tío ha acabado dominando esa mirada de niño pequeño a la perfección. Independientemente de la sonrisa vacilona, sé que Meliodas me dará la brasa toda la noche si no accedo a cantar. Acepto la guitarra y la dejo caer en mi regazo, rasgando las cuerdas para probar. Está afinada, el sonido es un poco más metálico que el de la acústica que tengo en casa, pero suena genial.

Meliodas se sube a la cama y se recuesta, con la cabeza apoyada en una montaña de almohadas. Nunca he conocido a nadie que se acueste con tantas almohadas. Igual es que las necesita para envolver su enorme ego.

—De acuerdo —le digo—. Así es como lo estamos haciendo ahora. Imagina que hay un tío que se une a mí en el primer coro y que luego canta el segundo verso.

Conozco a muchos cantantes que son demasiado tímidos como para cantar delante de extraños, pero yo nunca he tenido ese problema. Desde que era una niña, la música siempre ha sido una válvula de escape para mí. Cuando canto, el mundo desaparece. Somos solo yo, la música y una profunda sensación de tranquilidad que nunca he sido capaz de encontrar en ningún otro lugar, por mucho que lo haya intentado con todas mis fuerzas.

Cojo aire, toco los acordes iniciales y empiezo a cantar. No miro a Meliodas porque yo ya estoy en otro lugar, perdida en la melodía y en las palabras, totalmente concentrada en el sonido de mi voz y en la resonancia de la guitarra. Me encanta esta canción. De verdad. Es de una belleza inquietante, e incluso sin la intensa voz de barítono de Gowther complementando mi voz, tiene la misma fuerza, la misma emoción desgarradora que Guila ha vertido en la letra. Casi de inmediato, mi cabeza se despeja y mi corazón parece más ligero. Me siento completa de nuevo, porque la música me hace sentir de esa manera, al igual que lo hizo después de la violación. Cuando la situación me resultaba demasiado agobiante o dolorosa, me sentaba al piano o cogía mi guitarra, y entendía que la felicidad no estaba fuera de mi alcance. Estaba siempre ahí, siempre disponible para mí, siempre y cuando pudiera cantar.

Unos minutos después, la nota final permanece en el aire como un rastro de perfume dulce y yo regreso, flotando, al aquí y ahora. Miro a Meliodas, pero su rostro no refleja emoción alguna. No sé qué esperaba que hiciese. ¿Felicitarme? ¿Burlarse de mí?

Pero lo que no esperaba era silencio.

—¿Quieres escuchar la versión de Gowther? —digo para cubrirme.

Él asiente con la cabeza. Eso es todo. Un rápido movimiento de cabeza y nada más.

La inexpresividad de su cara me inquieta, así que opto por, esta vez, cerrar los ojos cuando canto. Cambio el puente de la canción donde Gowther insistía que debía estar, añado un segundo coro como él decía y, sinceramente, no creo que esté siendo parcial cuando digo que prefiero el original. Esta segunda versión se hace pesada y el coro extra sobra.

Para mi sorpresa, una vez he acabado, Meliodas está de acuerdo conmigo.

—Es demasiado larga cuando lo haces así —dice con voz ronca.

—¿A que sí? —Estoy feliz de escucharle dar por buenas mis preocupaciones. Dios sabe que Guila no puede decir lo que piensa delante de Gowther.

—Y olvídate del coro. No lo necesita. Vamos, ¡no creo ni que necesites a Gowther! — Sacude la cabeza, atónito—. Tu voz es… joder, Ellie, es preciosa.

Mis mejillas se calientan.

—¿Eso crees?

Su expresión apasionada me revela que lo dice completamente en serio.

—Toca otro tema —me ordena.

—Eh… ¿Qué quieres escuchar?

—Lo que sea. No me importa. —Estoy sorprendida por la intensidad de su voz, por la emoción que ahora brilla en sus ojos verdes—. Necesito escucharte cantar otra vez.

Uau. Vale. Durante toda mi vida, la gente me ha dicho que tengo talento, pero aparte de mis padres, nunca nadie antes me había suplicado que le cantase.

—Por favor —dice en voz baja.

Y entonces canto. Esta vez una canción compuesta por mí, pero aún está demasiado cruda así que acabo cambiando a otra. Toco Stand By Me. Es la canción favorita de mi madre, la que le canto todos los años por su cumpleaños, y los recuerdos me transportan a ese tranquilo lugar de nuevo.

A mitad de canción, los ojos de Meliodas se agitan y se cierran. Miro la constante subida y bajada de su pecho mientras mi voz se quiebra por la emoción que esconde la letra. Después mi mirada se eleva a su rostro y me fijo en una pequeña cicatriz blanca en su barbilla. Me pregunto cómo se la hizo. ¿Jugando al hockey? ¿Un accidente cuando era niño?

Sus ojos permanecen cerrados durante el resto de la canción, y cuando toco el último acorde, pienso que debe de estar dormido. Dejo que la última nota desaparezca y suelto la guitarra. Los ojos de Meliodas se abren de repente antes de que pueda levantarme de la cama.

—Oh. Estás despierto. —Trago saliva—. Pensé que estabas durmiendo.

Él se incorpora y se sienta; su tono de voz envuelto con genuino asombro.

—¿Dónde has aprendido a cantar así?

Me encojo de hombros con torpeza. A diferencia de Gowther, soy demasiado modesta como para ensalzar mis destrezas.

—No sé. Es algo que siempre he sido capaz de hacer.

—¿Has ido a clases?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Así que un buen día abriste la boca y… ¿te salió ESO?

Se me escapa una carcajada.

—Pareces mis padres. Solían decir que en el hospital se debieron equivocar cuando nací y les dieron el bebé que no era. En mi familia nadie tiene ni el más mínimo oído. Siguen sin saber de dónde me viene el gen musical.

—Me tienes que firmar un autógrafo. Así, cuando arrases en los Grammy y te los lleves todos, podré venderlo en eBay y sacarme un pastón.

Dejo escapar un suspiro.

—El negocio de la música es muy difícil. No se sabe, pero es posible que me estrelle si lo intento.

—No lo harás. —La convicción resuena en su voz—. Y por cierto, creo que estás cometiendo un error cantando un dueto en el concierto. Deberías estar sola en el escenario. En serio, si te sientas ahí, el centro de atención puesto en ti, y cantas como acabas de hacerlo ahora… Todo el público va a tener escalofríos.

Pienso que Meliodas podría tener razón. No sobre lo de los escalofríos, pero he cometido un error juntándome con Gowther.

—Bueno, es demasiado tarde. Ya me he comprometido.

—Siempre te puedes echar atrás —sugiere.

—De ninguna manera. Eso sería una cabronada.

—Solo estoy diciendo que, si te echas atrás ahora, todavía tienes tiempo de prepararte un tema sola. Si esperas demasiado, estarás jodida.

—No puedo hacer eso. —Le miro desafiante—. ¿Dejarías colgados a tus compañeros de equipo si contaran contigo?

Él contesta sin dudarlo.

—Nunca.

—Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo haría eso?

—Que Gowther no es tu compañero de equipo —dice él en voz baja—. Por lo que parece, él ha estado trabajando exclusivamente contra ti desde el principio.

Una vez más me temo que tiene razón, pero lo cierto es que es demasiado tarde para hacer un cambio. Me he comprometido al dueto y ahora tengo que seguir adelante con él.

—Acordé cantar con él —le digo con firmeza—. Y mi palabra tiene valor. —Miro el reloj despertador de Meliodas y maldigo cuando me doy cuenta de la hora que es—. Me tengo que ir. Mi taxi probablemente esté esperando fuera. —Me bajo rápidamente de la cama—. Antes tengo que ir a hacer pis.

Suelta una risita.

—Demasiada información.

—La gente hace pis, Mel. Asúmelo.

Cuando salgo del baño un minuto más tarde, Meliodas tiene en su cara la expresión más inocente del planeta. Así que, por supuesto, desconfío al instante. Miro los libros esparcidos sobre la cama, después miro mi bandolera que dejé en el suelo. Nada parece fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué has hecho? —exijo.

—Nada —dice con tranquilidad—. Por cierto, tengo un partido mañana por la noche, así que nuestra próxima clase tendrá que ser el domingo. ¿Te parece bien? ¿Por la tarde?

—Sin problema —le respondo, pero todavía no puedo ignorar la sospecha de que trama algo.

Pero hasta que no entro en mi habitación en la residencia quince minutos más tarde, no descubro que mis sospechas estaban justificadas. Abro la boca de par en par con indignación cuando entra un SMS de Meliodas.

Él: Confieso: He eliminado todos los temas de One Direction de tu iPod cuando estabas en el baño. De nada.

Yo: Cómo?! Te voy a besar!

Él: Con lengua?

Me lleva un segundo darme cuenta de lo que ha pasado y me muero totalmente de la vergüenza.

Yo: Matar! Quería decir MATAR. Mierda de corrector.

Él: Claaaaaaro. Ahora le echamos la culpa al corrector.

Yo: Para.

Él: Creo que alguien quiere darme un beso…

Yo: Bs noches, Mel.

Él: Seguro que no quieres volver a casa? Así ejercitamos un poco nuestra lengua…

Yo: Puaj. Jamás.

Él: Ya, ya. PD: mira tu email. Tienes un zip con música. Música d verdad.

Yo: Q va directo a la papelera.

Sonrío para mis adentros mientras envío el mensaje y Diane elige justo ese momento para entrar en mi habitación.

—¿Con quién te escribes? —Está bebiendo uno de sus desagradables zumos y la pajita se sale de su boca cuando pega un gritito—. ¡Ostras! ¿Es Arthur?

—Naah, solo Meliodas. Se está comportando como un idiota pesado, como de costumbre.

—¿Y eso? ¿Es que ahora sois amigos? —se burla.

Vacilo. Estoy a punto de negarlo, pero no parece coincidir con la realidad cuando recuerdo que he pasado las últimas dos horas confesándole mis problemas con Gowther a Meliodas y luego cantándole canciones como si fuera un mariachi. Y para ser honestos, a pesar de lo insoportable que es a veces, Meliodas no es tan malo como pensaba.

Así que le devuelvo una sonrisa de leve arrepentimiento y digo:

—Sí. Supongo que lo somos.


	9. Chapter 9

_**#Meliodas**_

Monspeet es una bestia. Estoy hablando de un tío de uno noventa y cinco y cien kilos de pura potencia, y del tipo de velocidad y precisión que le llevará a firmar un suculento contrato con un equipo de la Liga Nacional de Hockey en el futuro. Bueno, solo si la liga está dispuesta a pasar por alto todo el tiempo que pasa en el banquillo de expulsados. Estamos en el segundo tiempo y a Monspeet ya le han pitado tres penaltis; uno de ellos tiene como resultado un gol, cortesía de Ban, quien a continuación sobrepasa el banquillo de expulsados para hacerle un gesto de chulería a Monspeet . Craso error, porque ahora Monspeet está en el hielo y tiene hambre de venganza.

Me golpea contra la valla con tanta fuerza que sacude cada hueso de mi cuerpo, pero por suerte consigo pasar el disco y sacudo las estrellas que dan vueltas por mi cabeza a tiempo para ver a Gil batir, con un tiro de muñeca, al portero del St. Anthony. El marcador se ilumina y ni los gemidos y abucheos de la multitud disminuyen la sensación de victoria que corre por mis venas. Los partidos fuera de casa nunca son tan estimulantes como los que se juegan en casa, pero yo me alimento de la energía de la multitud, incluso cuando es negativa.

Cuando el timbre señala el final del segundo tiempo, vamos a los vestuarios ganando por 2-0 al St. Anthony. Todo el mundo está de subidón porque no nos han marcado un gol en dos tiempos, pero el entrenador Dreyfus no nos permite celebrarlo. No importa que vayamos ganando, nunca nos deja olvidar lo que estamos haciendo mal.

—¡Howzer! —grita—. Estás dejando que el 34 te zarandee por ahí como una muñeca de trapo! Y tú —el entrenador mira a uno de nuestros defensores de segundo curso—. ¡A ti se te han escapado DOS veces! Tu trabajo consiste en ser la sombra de esos gilipollas. ¿Has visto el golpe que Ban ha lanzado al empezar el segundo tiempo? Espero ese tipo de juego físico de ti, Renaud. No quiero ver más cargas de cadera de gatito. ¡Dales como un león, chaval!

Cuando el entrenador se va hacia el otro extremo del vestuario para repartir más críticas, Ban y yo intercambiamos sonrisas. Jensen es duro que te cagas, pero es muy bueno en su trabajo. Felicita cuando los elogios son merecidos, pero la mayoría de las veces, nos aprieta fuerte y nos hace mejores.

—Vaya hostiazo te ha dado. —Gil me lanza una mirada compasiva cuando me levanto la camiseta para examinar con cuidado mi lado izquierdo.

Monspeet me ha golpeado pero bien y ya puedo ver cómo mi piel adquiere un tono azulado. Me va a dejar un moratón cojonudo.

—Sobreviviré —respondo con un encogimiento de hombros.

El entrenador da una palmada para señalar que es hora de volver al hielo; nos quitamos los protectores de cuchillas y formamos una línea en el túnel.

Cuando salgo al hielo, puedo sentir su mirada clavada en mí. No le busco, pero sé que si lo hago, le encontraré: mi padre, sentado en su asiento habitual en la parte superior de las gradas, su gorra de los Rangers calada hasta los ojos, los labios, apretados en una línea tensa.

El campus de St. Anthony no está demasiado lejos de Briar, lo que significa que mi padre solo ha tenido que conducir una hora desde Boston para llegar hasta aquí. Pero incluso si hubiéramos estado jugando a horas de allí en un partido de fin de semana durante la tormenta de nieve del siglo, también estaría en el campo. Mi viejo nunca se pierde un partido.

Mi gran padre, leyenda del hockey y padre orgulloso.

Sí, ya. Y una mierda.

Yo sé muy bien que no viene a los partidos para ver jugar a su hijo. Viene a ver cómo juega una extensión de sí mismo. Viene a ver como juega el Futuro Rey Demonio de los hielos.

A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si yo fuese una puta mierda en el hielo. ¿Y si no se me diera bien patinar? ¿O disparar? ¿Y si hubiese salido escuálido como un alfiler y con la coordinación de una caja de Kleenex? ¿O si me hubiese molado el arte o la música o la ingeniería química?

Probablemente le habría dado un infarto. O tal vez habría convencido a mi madre para darme en adopción.

Me trago el sabor acre de la amargura y me uno a mis compañeros de equipo.

Bloquéalo de tu mente. Él no es importante. Él no está aquí. Es lo que me recuerdo a mí mismo cada vez que subo la valla y planto mis patines sobre el hielo. Ese hombre no es nada para mí. Dejó de ser mi padre hace mucho tiempo.

El problema es que mi mantra no es infalible. Puedo bloquearlo de mi mente, sí, y no es importante para mí, ¡por supuesto! Pero él SÍ está aquí. Él siempre está aquí… Maldita sea.

El tercer tiempo es intenso. Los del St. Anthony juegan a saco, desesperados por evitar quedar a 0. Atacan a Caín desde el primerísimo segundo, mientras que Ban y Hollis salen frenéticamente a evitar que la línea de ataque del St. Anthony se abalance hasta nuestra red El sudor gotea por mi cara y cuello mientras mi línea —Gil, uno de cuarto apodado Birdie y yo— va la ataque. La defensa del St. Anthony es de chiste. Los defensores delegan en sus delanteros para que marquen y en su portero para que detenga los disparos que, gracias a su ineptitud, permiten entrar en su zona. Ban se pelea con Monspeet detrás de nuestra red y sale victorioso. Su pase conecta con Birdie, que va a la velocidad del rayo cuando se precipita hacia la línea azul. Birdie le pasa el disco a Gilthunder y los tres volamos hasta el territorio enemigo —somos tres contra dos—, echándonos encima de los terribles defensores que no saben ni de dónde les ha venido el golpe.

El disco vuela en mi dirección y el rugido de la multitud late en mi sangre. Monspeet se aproxima por el hielo para atacar; yo estoy en su punto de mira, pero no soy estúpido. Le paso el disco a Gil, cargando con la cadera a Monspeet mientras mi compañero de equipo engaña al portero, finge que va a tirar, me vuelve a pasar el disco y disparo un tiro directo a portería.

Mi tiro entra con un zumbido en la red y el temporizador se queda a 0. Ganamos 3-0 al St. Anthony.

Hasta el entrenador está de buen ánimo cuando caminamos en fila hacia el vestuario después del tercer tiempo. El otro equipo no nos ha metido ni un gol, hemos parado a la bestia que es Monspeet y hemos sumado una segunda victoria a nuestro expediente.

Todavía estamos al principio de la temporada, pero todo lo que vemos en este momento es a nosotros mismos de campeones.

Ban se deja caer en el banco junto a mí y se inclina para desatarse los patines.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la movida con tu profesora particular? —Su tono es absolutamente informal, pero le conozco bien y no hay nada informal en la pregunta.

—¿Ellie? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—¿Está soltera?

La pregunta me pilla desprevenido. Ban se siente atraído por las chicas delgadas como un alfiler y más dulces que el azúcar. Hannah, con sus interminables curvas y su rollo de listilla al cien por cien, no se ajusta a ninguno de los requisitos.

—Sí —le digo con cautela—. ¿Por?

Se encoge de hombros. Todo superinformal de nuevo. Y de nuevo, veo a través de él.

—Está muy buena. —Hace una pausa—. ¿Te la estás tirando?

—No. Y tú tampoco lo harás. Tiene los ojos puestos en un gilipollas.

—¿Están juntos?

—Naah.

—En ese caso hay vía libre con ella, ¿no?

Me pongo rígido, solo un poco, y no creo que Ban se dé cuenta. Por suerte, Caín Barzad, nuestro crack de portero se dirige hacia nosotros y pone fin a la conversación.

No estoy seguro de saber por qué estoy de repente inquieto. No me mola Elizabeth en ese sentido, pero la idea de ella y Ban enrollándose me incomoda. Tal vez porque sé lo zorrón que puede ser Ban. No podría ni contar el número de veces que he visto a una chica hacer el paseo de la vergüenza saliendo de su dormitorio.

Me cabrea imaginarme a Elizabeth saliendo a escondidas de su habitación con el pelo alborotado por el sexo y los labios inflamados.

Yo no lo esperaba, pero la verdad es que me mola. Me mantiene todo el rato alerta y anoche cuando la oí cantar… JO-DER. He oído las palabras «tonalidad» y «timbre» en el programa American Idol, pero no sé una mierda de los aspectos técnicos de canto. Lo que sí sé es que la voz rasgada de Elizabeth me dio escalofríos.

Expulso todos los pensamientos sobre Elizabeth de mi cabeza cuando llego a las duchas. Todo el mundo está de subidón por la victoria, pero esta es la parte de la noche que temo. Gane o pierda, sé que mi padre estará esperando en el parking cuando vayamos al autobús del equipo.

Dejo el estadio con el pelo húmedo de la ducha y mi bolsa de hockey colgada del hombro. Efectivamente, mi viejo está ahí. De pie, cerca de una fila de coches, su cazadora de plumas con la cremallera hasta el cuello y la gorra cubriéndole los ojos. Ban y Birdie están a mi lado, pavoneándose de nuestro triunfo, pero este último se detiene en seco cuando ve a mi padre.

—¿Vas a saludar? —murmura. El toque ansioso de su voz no me pasa desapercibido. Mis compañeros de equipo no pueden entender por qué coño no le voy soltando a todo el mundo que mi padre es ÉL, el Demonios del hielo. Ellos piensan que es un dios, lo que supongo que me convierte en un semidiós por tener la suerte de haber sido engendrado por él. Cuando llegué por primera vez a Briar, solían acosarme por un autógrafo suyo, pero me inventé la historia de que mi padre es extremadamente celoso de su privacidad y, afortunadamente, han dejado de agobiarme con que se lo presente.

—No. —Sigo caminando hacia el autobús y giro la cabeza justo cuando paso junto a mi viejo.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran por un momento, y él asiente con la cabeza.

Solo una leve inclinación de cabeza, y luego se da la vuelta y camina lentamente hacia su brillante todoterreno plateado.

Es la misma rutina de siempre. Si ganamos, me llevo un movimiento de cabeza. Si perdemos, no me llevo nada.

Cuando era más joven, si perdíamos, al menos pretendía ser el padre compasivo, una sonrisa falsa de apoyo o una palmadita de consuelo en la espalda si alguien nos miraba. Pero en el momento en el que nos quedábamos solos, se acababan las contemplaciones.

Me subo al autobús con mis compañeros de equipo y suspiro de alivio cuando el conductor sale del aparcamiento, dejando a mi padre en nuestro espejo retrovisor.

De repente me doy cuenta de que, dependiendo de cómo vaya el examen de Ética, puede ser que ni siquiera juegue el próximo fin de semana. Sin duda, eso al viejo no le hará nada feliz.

Lo bueno es que no me importa una mierda lo que él piense.


	10. Chapter 10

_**#Elizabeth**_

Mi madre me llama el domingo por la mañana para nuestra charla telefónica semanal, algo que he estado esperando durante días. No es habitual que tengamos tiempo para hablar durante la semana, porque estoy en clase durante todo el día, ensayando por las noches y durmiendo cuando mi madre termina su turno de noche en el supermercado.

Lo peor de vivir en Massachusetts es no poder ver a mis padres. Les echo mogollón de menos, pero al mismo tiempo, necesitaba irme muy, muy lejos de Ransom, Indiana.

Solo he vuelto una vez desde que acabé el instituto y después de esa visita, todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo mejor era que no volviera a casa nunca más. Mis tíos viven en Filadelfia, así que mis padres y yo volamos ahí para Acción de Gracias y Navidad. El resto del tiempo hablo con ellos por teléfono o, si tengo suerte, ahorran el dinero necesario y vienen a verme.

No es la situación ideal, pero ellos entienden por qué no puedo ir a casa, y yo no solo entiendo por qué ellos no pueden salir, sino que también sé que la culpable de que sea así soy yo. También sé que pasaré el resto de mi vida tratando de compensarles.

—Hola, cariño. —La voz de mi madre se desliza en mi oído como un cálido abrazo.

—Hola, mamá. —Todavía estoy en la cama, acurrucada, envuelta en mi edredón y mirando al techo.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en el parcial de Ética?

—He sacado un 10.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! Ves, te dije que no tenías de qué preocuparte.

—Créeme. Sí que lo tenía. La mitad de la clase ha suspendido. —Me giro a un lado y descanso el teléfono en mi hombro—. ¿Qué tal está papá?

—Está bien. —Hace una pausa—. Está haciendo horas extras en la fábrica, pero…

Mi cuerpo se tensa.

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero no parece que vayamos a poder ir a casa de la tía Nicole por Acción de Gracias, cariño.

El dolor y el remordimiento en su voz me cortan como un cuchillo. Las lágrimas escuecen mis ojos, pero parpadeo para evitarlas. —Ya sabes que teníamos que arreglar la gotera del techo y nuestros ahorros se han resentido por eso —dice mamá—. No tenemos suficiente dinero para los billetes de avión.

—¿Por qué no vais en coche? —pregunto sin mucha convicción—. No es tanto tiempo…—.¡Qué va! «Solo» quince horas. No es mucho tiempo para nada.

—Si hacemos eso, tu padre tendrá que pedirse días libres y no puede permitirse el lujo de renunciar a esas horas.

Me muerdo el labio para mantener las lágrimas a raya.

—Tal vez yo pueda… —Calculo rápidamente cuántos ahorros tengo. Está claro que no es suficiente para tres billetes de avión a Filadelfia.

Pero sí que es suficiente para un billete a Ransom.

—Puedo volar yo a casa —susurro.

—No. —Su respuesta es rápida y tajante—. No tienes por qué hacer eso, Elizabeth.

—Es solo un fin de semana. —Estoy intentando convencerme a mí misma, no a ella. Intentando ignorar el pánico que sube a mi garganta y me ahoga cuando pienso en volver allí—. No tenemos que salir al centro ni ver a nadie. Puedo simplemente quedarme en casa contigo y con papá.

Hay otra larga pausa.

—¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? Porque si es así, nosotros te damos la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, ya lo sabes, cariño. Pero si no estás al cien por cien cómoda con la idea, quiero que te quedes en Briar.

¡¿Cómoda?! No estoy segura de poder sentirme cómoda en Ransom nunca más. Ya era una apestada antes de irme y la única vez que volví de visita, mi padre acabó en el calabozo por agresión. Así que la respuesta es «no», volver a casa es casi tan tentador como cortarme el brazo y arrojárselo a los lobos.

Mi silencio, aunque breve, es toda la respuesta que mi madre necesita.

—No vas a volver —dice con severidad—. A papá y a mí nos encantaría verte en Acción de Gracias, pero no voy a anteponer mi propia felicidad a la tuya, Elizabeth. —Su voz se quiebra—. Ya es bastante malo que todavía sigamos viviendo en este pueblo olvidado de Dios. No hay ninguna razón para que vuelvas a poner un pie aquí de nuevo.

Sí, no hay ninguna razón para que haga eso…, excepto MIS PADRES. Sí, ellos, las personas que me criaron, que me aman incondicionalmente, que estuvieron a mi lado mientras yo pasaba por la experiencia más horrible de mi vida.

Y que ahora están atrapados en un lugar donde todo el mundo los desprecia… por mi culpa.

Dios, quiero liberarlos de ese pueblo. Me siento superculpable de haber podido salir de allí y, peor aún, de dejarlos atrás. Están pensando en mudarse en cuanto puedan, pero el mercado inmobiliario está en una mala racha, y con la segunda hipoteca que pidieron para pagar los honorarios de los abogados, se arruinarían si intentaran vender la casa ahora. Y aunque las reformas que está haciendo mi padre van a incrementar el valor de la casa, también se están llevando parte del dinero de su bolsillo en el proceso.

Me trago el nudo que tengo en la garganta, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que las circunstancias fueran diferentes.

—Te enviaré el dinero que tengo ahorrado —le susurro—. Para que pagues un poco de la hipoteca.

Que no se oponga a mi ofrecimiento me dice que están en una posición aún peor de la que cuentan.

—Y si gano la beca por el concierto —agrego—, podré pagar la residencia y el comedor del año que viene para que tú y papá no tengáis que preocuparos de eso. —

Sé que eso les ayudaría incluso más; la beca que me dieron en Briar solo cubre la matrícula. Mis padres han estado ocupándose de los otros gastos.

—Elizabeth, no quiero que te preocupes por el dinero. Tu padre y yo estaremos bien, te lo prometo. En cuanto acabemos las reformas en casa, estaremos en una situación mucho mejor para venderla. Y mientras tanto, quiero que disfrutes de la universidad, cariño. Deja de preocuparte por nosotros y empieza a centrarte en ti. —Su tono se vuelve alegre—. ¿Hay algún novio nuevo del que me quieras hablar?

Sonrío para mis adentros.

—No.

—Oh, vamos, tiene que haber alguien que te interese.

Mis mejillas se calientan cuando pienso en Arthur.

—Bueno. Hay uno. A ver, que no estamos saliendo ni nada, pero vamos, yo no me opondría. Si él quisiese.

Mamá se ríe.

—Pues pídele salir.

¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que eso me resultaría tan fácil?

—Sí, quizá. Ya me conoces, me gusta tomarme las cosas con calma. —O, mejor dicho, no me gusta tomármelas de ninguna manera. No he tenido ni una sola cita desde que Mael y yo lo dejamos el año pasado.

Cambio rápidamente de tema.

—Háblame de ese nuevo encargado del que te quejabas en el último correo electrónico. Parece que te está volviendo loca.

Charlamos sobre el trabajo de cajera de mi madre un rato, aunque me duele como una puñalada oírle hablar de eso. Ella solía ser maestra en la escuela primaria, pero después de mi escándalo, la despidieron, y los hijos de puta del sistema escolar encontraron un resquicio legal para acabar pagándole la indemnización más cutre posible. Algo que fue directamente al montón de deuda de mi familia y que apenas se notó.

Mamá me habla de la nueva obsesión de mi padre por las maquetas de aviones, me cuenta las travesuras de nuestro perro y me aburre con los detalles de la huerta que va a plantar en primavera. Algo notablemente ausente de la conversación es cualquier mención a amigos o cenas en el centro o eventos de la comunidad por los que todos los pueblos pequeños son conocidos. Y eso es porque, igual que yo, mis padres también son los apestados del pueblo.

Al contrario que yo, no salieron corriendo de Indiana como si tuvieran un petardo en el culo.

En mi defensa tengo que decir que yo necesitaba desesperadamente un nuevo comienzo.

Ojalá ellos también hubiesen podido tener uno.

Cuando cuelgo, estoy atrapada entre una alegría inmensa y una profunda tristeza.

Me encanta hablar con mi madre, pero saber que no voy a verla ni a ella ni a papá en Acción de Gracias me da ganas de llorar.

Afortunadamente, Diane viene a mi cuarto antes de que pueda rendirme a la tristeza y termine de pasar el resto del día llorando en la cama.

—Hola —dice alegremente—. ¿Quieres tomar el desayuno en el centro? Gelda dice que podemos coger su coche.

—Solo si vamos a cualquier lugar que no sea el Della. —No hay nada peor que comer en el sitio en el que se trabaja, sobre todo porque la mayoría de las veces Della me lía para que me quede ahí durante un turno.

Diane resopla.

—No hay otro sitio en el que den desayunos. Pero vale. Vamos al comedor.

Salto de la cama y Diane se lanza en ella justo a continuación, estirándose sobre el edredón mientras voy hacia la cómoda para coger algo que ponerme.

—¿Con quién hablabas por teléfono? ¿Tu madre?

—Sí. —Deslizo un suéter azul y suave por la cabeza y estiro el borde inferior—.No puedo verlos en Acción de Gracias.

—Oh, cuánto lo siento, cielo. —Diane se sienta—. ¿Por qué no vienes a Nueva York conmigo?

Es una oferta tentadora, pero le prometí a mi madre que le enviaría dinero y no quiero dejar a cero mi cuenta de ahorros fundiéndomelo todo en un billete de tren y en un fin de semana en Nueva York.

—No me lo puedo permitir —respondo con tristeza.

—Qué mierda. Te pagaría tu billete si pudiera, pero no tengo pasta desde el viaje a México que hicimos King y yo en primavera.

—De todas formas, no permitiría que lo pagases por mí. —Sonrío—. Seremos artistas muertas de hambre cuando nos licenciemos, ¿recuerdas? Tenemos que ahorrar cada centavo que podamos.

Ella me saca la lengua.

—De ninguna manera. Seremos famosas desde el segundo que salgamos por la puerta. Tú firmarás un contrato discográfico de varios discos y yo seré la protagonista de una comedia romántica junto a Ryan Gosling, quien, por cierto, caerá perdidamente enamorado de mí. Después acabaremos yéndonos a vivir a una casa en la playa de Malibú.

—¿Tu y yo?

—No, ¡Ryan y yo! Pero puedes venir a visitarnos. Ya sabes, cuando no estés por ahí de marcha con Beyoncé y Lady Gaga.

Me río.

—Tus fantasías sí que son ambiciosas.

—Ese es nuestro futuro, ya verás.

Espero de verdad que así sea, sobre todo por Diane. Está pensando en mudarse a

Los Ángeles nada más licenciarse y, honestamente, me la puedo imaginar perfectamente de protagonista en una comedia romántica. No es que sea guapa a lo Angelina Jolie, pero es muy mona, mucha frescura y un timing para la comedia que iría perfecto en uno de esos papeles románticos. Lo único que me preocupa es…, bueno, ella es demasiado blanda. Mi querida Diane es, de lejos, la persona más compasiva que he conocido. Rechazó un viaje gratis al programa de teatro de UCLA porque no quería irse de la costa este; su padre tiene esclerosis múltiple y quería ser capaz de llegar a Nueva York en cualquier momento si alguna vez la necesitaba.

A veces tengo miedo de que Hollywood se la vaya a comer viva, pero su fortaleza es tan grande como su dulzura, y también es la persona más ambiciosa que he conocido jamás, así que si alguien puede conseguir que sus sueños se hagan realidad, esa es Diane.

—Me lavo la cara y los dientes y nos vamos. —Giro la cabeza cuando voy hacia la puerta de mi dormitorio—. ¿Estás por aquí esta noche? Doy clase hasta las seis, pero quizá después podríamos ver algunos capítulos de Mad Men.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Me voy a cenar con King. Probablemente me quede a dormir en su casa esta noche.

Una sonrisa estira mis labios.

—Así que os lo estáis tomando en serio otra vez, ¿eh? —Diane y King han roto tres veces desde primero de carrera, pero los dos siempre parecen querer terminar en los brazos del otro otra vez.

—Creo que sí —admite mientras me sigue hasta la sala que tenemos en común—.Los dos hemos crecido mucho desde la última ruptura. Pero no estoy pensando en el futuro. Estamos bien en este momento y eso es suficiente para mí. —Me guiña un ojo—. Eso y que el sexo increíblemente fantástico no hace daño.

Saco fuerzas para otra sonrisa pero, en el fondo, no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo será eso. La parte fantástica que tiene el sexo.

Mi vida sexual no han sido exactamente cohetes, arco iris y fuegos artificiales. Ha sido miedo, enfado y años de terapia y, cuando por fin estuve lista para probar suerte en el tema del sexo, sin duda no funcionó como yo quería. Dos años después de la violación, me acosté con un estudiante de primero de carrera que conocí en una cafetería en Filadelfia cuando estaba de visita en casa de mi tía. Pasamos todo el verano juntos, pero el sexo era torpe y carente de pasión. Al principio pensé que tal vez simplemente no había química entre nosotros…, hasta que sucedió lo mismo con Mael.

Mael y yo teníamos esa química que podría hacer arder una habitación. Estuve ocho meses con él, sintiendo una loca atracción por él, pero daba igual lo mucho que lo intentara; yo no era capaz de ir más allá de mi… Vale, llamaré a las cosas por su nombre: mi disfunción sexual.

No era capaz de tener un orgasmo con él.

Me entra una vergüenza que te cagas simplemente con pensar en el tema. Y es aún más humillante cuando me acuerdo de lo frustrante que era todo para Mael. Él intentó complacerme. Y vaya si lo intentó. Y no es que yo no pueda tener orgasmos por mi cuenta, porque sí que puedo. Perfectamente. Pero no podía hacer que sucediera con Mael, y con el tiempo se cansó de tantísimo esfuerzo y de no ver ningún resultado.

Así que me dejó.

No lo culpo. Debe de ser un golpe muy fuerte en tu hombría cuando tu novia no disfruta de la vida sexual que le das.

—Ey, estás pálida como la leche. —El tono preocupado de Diane me pega una sacudida y me trae de nuevo al presente—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí —le aseguro—. Lo siento, se me ha ido la olla un momento.

Su mirada azul se enternece.

—Estás muy disgustada por no poder ver a tus padres por Acción de Gracias, ¿no?

Rápidamente me agarro a lo que dice y asiento.

—Es justo eso. Es una mierda. —Me las apaño para encogerme de hombros—. Pero los veré en Navidad. Al menos, algo es algo.

—No es algo, es todo —dice con firmeza—. Ahora cepíllate los dientes y ponte guapa, baby. Tendré café esperando cuando vuelvas.

—¡Uau! Eres la mejor mujercita del mundo.

Ella sonríe.

—Solo por decir eso, voy a escupirte en el café.


	11. Chapter 11

_**#Meliodas**_

Elizabeth llega sobre las cinco con una parka gruesa con capucha de pelo y guantes de color rojo brillante. La última vez que miré, no había ni un copo de nieve en el suelo, pero ahora me pregunto si es posible que me haya quedado dormido y haya habido una tormenta de nieve durante mi siesta.

—¿Llegas ahora de Alaska? —pregunto mientras se baja la cremallera de la abultada parka.

—No. —Suspira—. Llevo mi abrigo de invierno porque no encontraba el otro. Pensé que quizá me lo había dejado aquí. —Analiza mi dormitorio—. Pero, supongo que no. Puf. Espero no habérmelo dejado en el aula de música. Sé que una de esas chicas de primero me lo robaría y me encanta ese abrigo.

Suelto una risita.

—¿Cuál es tu excusa para los guantes?

—Tenía las manos frías. —Ella ladea la cabeza—. ¿Cuál es tu excusa para la bolsa de hielo?

De repente caigo en que todavía sostengo una bolsa de hielo en mi costado, justo donde el gigante cuerpo de Monspeet se estrelló contra mí. El moratón que tengo es la hostia y Elizabeth suelta un gritito ahogado cuando levanto mi camiseta y le enseño el círculo morado del tamaño de un puño.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Eso te ha pasado en el partido?

—Sí. —Me deslizo fuera de la cama y voy hacia mi escritorio para coger mis libros de Ética—. St. Anthony tiene al Increíble Hulk en su equipo. Le pirra darnos de hostias.

—No puedo creer que expongas tu cuerpo a esto de forma voluntaria —dice con asombro—. Es imposible que merezca la pena, ¿no?

—Sí que merece la pena. Créeme. Unos cuantos rasguños y moratones no son nada en comparación con la emoción de estar en el hielo. —La miro—. ¿Sabes patinar?

—No mucho. A ver, he patinado. Pero por lo general solo se tiene que ir en círculos por la pista. Nunca he tenido que coger un palo e ir persiguiendo un disco.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas que es el hockey? —le pregunto con una sonrisa—. ¿Coger un palo y perseguir un disco?

—Por supuesto que no. Sé que requiere un buen número de diferentes destrezas y que es muy intenso para el espectador —admite.

—Es intenso para el jugador.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama e inclina la cabeza con curiosidad.

—¿Siempre has querido jugar? ¿O es algo a lo que te ha obligado tu padre?

Me tenso.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Hannah se encoge de hombros.

—Alguien me dijo que tu padre es algo así como una superestrella del hockey. Sé que hay muchos padres por ahí que obligan a sus hijos a seguir sus pasos.

Mis hombros se ponen aún más rígidos. Me sorprende que no haya sacado el tema de mi padre antes, pero también estoy sorprendido de lo perspicaz que es. Nadie me ha preguntado antes si de verdad disfruto jugando al hockey. Simplemente asumen que debe encantarme porque mi padre lo jugaba.

—Él me metió en eso —confieso con voz ronca—. Llevo patinando desde antes de empezar primaria, pero seguí jugando porque me encanta.

—Eso está bien —dice en voz baja—. Creo que es importante hacer lo que a uno le encanta.

Tengo miedo de que vaya a hacer más preguntas sobre mi padre, así que me aclaro la garganta y cambio de tema.

—Y ¿con qué filósofo empezamos hoy? ¿Hobbes o Locke?

—Elige tú. Los dos son muy aburridos.

Me río.

—¡Buen método para que lo coja con ganas, Ellie!

Pero tiene razón. La siguiente hora es brutal y no solo por las teorías, abrumadoramente aburridas. Tengo un agujero enorme en el estómago porque me quedé dormido durante la hora de la comida, pero me niego a poner fin a la clase hasta que no domine los temas. La otra vez que me preparé el parcial, me centré únicamente en los puntos principales, pero Elizabeth me hace analizar hasta el último detalle. También me obliga a reformular cada teoría, lo que, tengo que admitir, facilita mi comprensión de toda esta mierda enrevesada que estamos estudiando.

Una vez desenmarañado todo, Elizabeth me hace preguntas de todo lo que hemos leído en los últimos días y, cuando está satisfecha al ver que sé las cosas, cierra la carpeta y asiente con la cabeza.

—Mañana empezaremos a aplicar las teorías a dilemas éticos reales.

—Suena bien. —Mi estómago se queja a tal volumen que prácticamente sacude las paredes. Pongo una mueca de dolor.

Resopla. —¿Tienes hambre?

—Me muero de hambre. Gil es el que cocina en casa, pero esta noche ha salido,

así que iba a pedir una pizza. —Dudo—. ¿Te apetece quedarte? ¿Comemos un poco

de pizza y podemos ver alguna peli o algo?

Parece sorprendida por la invitación. A mí también me sorprende pero, sinceramente, no me importaría tener compañía. Ban y los demás han salido a una fiesta, pero yo no estaba de humor para acompañarlos. He leído todos los temas de las clases que había que leerse y no tengo nada que hacer esta noche.

—¿Qué quieres ver? —pregunta con cautela.

Yo señalo con un gesto a la pila de Blu-Rays que hay junto a mi televisor.

—Dean acaba de comprar todas las temporadas de Breaking Bad. Todo el rato pienso en lo que me apetece verla, pero nunca tengo tiempo.

—¿Es esa la serie sobre el traficante de heroína?

—Fabricante de metanfetamina. He oído que es la hostia.

Elizabeth se pasa los dedos por el pelo. Parece reacia a quedarse, pero igualmente reacia a irse.

—¿Qué más tienes que hacer esta noche? —le pregunto.

—Nada —dice con tristeza—. Mi compañera de cuarto va a pasar la noche en casa de su novio, así que iba a ver la tele de igual manera.

—Pues hazlo aquí. —Cojo el móvil—. ¿De qué quieres la pizza?

—Eh… champiñón. Y cebolla. Y pimiento verde.

—Básicamente todos los ingredientes aburridos que hay, ¿no? —Niego con la cabeza—. Vamos a pedirla de bacon, salchichas y extra de queso.

—¿Por qué te molestas en preguntarme qué quiero si no vas a pedir nada de eso?

—Porque esperaba que tuvieras mejor gusto.

—Siento que las verduras te parezcan aburridas, Meliodas. Pégame un toque cuando pilles escorbuto, ¿vale?

—El escorbuto es una deficiencia de vitamina C. Las pizzas no llevan luz solar ni naranjas, cariño.

Al final, cedo y pido dos pizzas, una con los superaburridos ingredientes de Elizabeth y la otra hasta arriba de carne y queso. Tapo el costado del móvil y la miro.

—¿Coca-Cola light?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo pinta de ñoña? Coca-Cola normal, por favor.

Me río entre dientes mientras hago el pedido, y a continuación pongo el primer disco de Breaking Bad. Llevamos veinte minutos de capítulo cuando suena el timbre de la puerta.

—Uau. El repartidor de pizza más rápido de la historia —comenta Hannah.

Mi estómago no protesta lo más mínimo. Voy abajo y cojo la comida. Después paso un momento por la cocina para coger el rollo de papel de cocina y una botella de Bud Light de la nevera. En el último segundo, cojo una botella extra por si a Hannah le apetece una.

Pero cuando se la ofrezco en la habitación, ella niega con vehemencia con la cabeza.

—No, gracias.

—¿Qué, eres tan aburrida como para no tomarte una birra?

La incomodidad brilla en sus ojos.

—No bebo mucho, ¿vale?

Me encojo de hombros y abro mi cerveza; le doy un buen trago mientras Elizabeth arranca un pedazo de papel del rollo y saca un trozo pringoso de pizza cubierto de verduras de la caja.

Nos acomodamos en la cama para comer, ninguno de nosotros habla cuando le doy al play de nuevo. El capítulo piloto es increíble y Elizabeth no se opone cuando hago clic en el siguiente.

Hay una mujer en mi habitación y ninguno de los dos está desnudo. Es extraño. Pero mola. No hablamos mucho durante el capítulo —estamos demasiado absortos por lo que sucede en la pantalla—, pero en cuanto acaba el segundo episodio, Elizabeth se vuelve hacia mí y abre la boca.

—Oh, Dios, ¿te imaginas no saber que tu marido fabrica metanfetamina? Pobre Skylar.

—Sin duda acabará descubriéndolo.

Elizabeth resopla.

—Oye. ¡Spoilers no!

—No es un spoiler —protesto—. Es una suposición.

Se relaja.

—Vale, vale.

Coge su lata de Coca-Cola y toma un buen trago. Ya me he zampado mi pizza, pero Elizabeth solo lleva la mitad, así que le robo un trozo y le doy un bocado.

—Ohhhh, ¡mira quién se está comiendo mi aburrida pizza! A eso lo llamo yo ser un hipócrita.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que comas como un pájaro, Ellie. No puedo permitir que la comida se eche a perder.

—¡Me he comido cuatro trozos!

—Sí, la verdad es que eso te convierte en una cerda total en comparación con las chicas que conozco. Lo máximo que comen es la mitad de un plato de ensalada —admito.

—Eso es porque necesitan mantenerse delgadas como palos para que tipos como tú las encuentren atractivas.

—No hay nada atractivo en una mujer que es solo piel y huesos.

—Ya, claro, estoy segura de que a ti no te ponen nada las chicas delgadas.

Miro hacia arriba y niego con la cabeza.

—Solo digo que yo las prefiero con curvas. —Me trago el último bocado antes de

coger el siguiente trozo—. A un hombre le gusta tener algo a lo que agarrarse cuando está…, ya sabes. —Arqueo las cejas en su dirección—. Esto funciona en ambos sentidos. A ver, ¿tú no prefieres acostarte con un tío con músculos que con un tirillas?

Resopla.

—¿Es este el momento en que te felicito por estar buenísimo?

—¿Piensas que estoy buenísimo? Gracias, amor.

—No, TÚ piensas que estás buenísimo. —Ella frunce los labios—. Pero supongo que tienes razón. No me siento atraída por chicos escuálidos.

—Entonces supongo que es positivo que tu Loverboy esté mazado como Van Damme.

Ella suspira.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarlo así?

—No. —Mastico pensativo—. Voy a ser honesto. No sé qué ves en él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no es el «superhombre del campus»? ¿Porque es serio e inteligente y no es un mujeriego empedernido?

Mierda, supongo que se ha tragado el personaje que se ha creado Arthur. Si tuviera un sombrero, probablemente lo inclinaría a su paso por haber creado con éxito un personaje que hace que las mujeres se vuelvan locas: el deportista empollón.

—Pendragón no es lo que parece —le digo con brusquedad—. Sé que aparenta ser un deportista inteligente y misterioso, pero hay algo… zalamero en él.

—No creo que él sea zalamero en absoluto —me contradice.

—Claro, lo dices porque has tenido un montón de conversaciones profundas e intensas con él. —Me río—. Créeme. Lo que él hace es teatro.

—Tenemos opiniones distintas. —Sonríe—. Además, no estás en posición de juzgar quién me interesa o no. Por lo que yo sé, solo sales con cabezas huecas.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Te equivocas.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Yo solo ME ACUESTO con cabezas huecas. No salgo con ellas.

—Putón. —Hace una pausa, la curiosidad está grabada en su rostro—. ¿Cómo es que no sales con ellas? Estoy segura de que todas las chicas de esta universidad matarían por ser tu novia.

—No estoy buscando una relación.

Eso le deja perpleja.

—¿Por qué no? Las relaciones pueden ser muy gratificantes.

—Dice la mujer que está sola…

—Estoy sola porque no he encontrado a nadie con quien conecte bien, no porque sea antirelaciones. Es guay tener a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo. Ya sabes, hablar, darse cariño, todas esas cosas pastelosas. ¿No quieres eso?

—En algún momento. Pero no ahora. —Suelto una sonrisa arrogante—. Si tengo la necesidad de hablar con alguien, te tengo a ti.

—¿Así que tus cabezas huecas son las que pillan el sexo y yo soy la que tiene que escuchar tus chorradas? —Niega con la cabeza—. Siento que me estoy llevando la parte chunga del acuerdo.

Muevo mis cejas.

—Uau, ¿Quieres también el sexo, Ellie? Por mí encantado de dártelo.

Sus mejillas se vuelven del rojo más intenso que he visto en mi vida y me echo a reír.

—Tranqui. Estoy de coña. No soy tan imbécil como para tirarme a mi profe

particular. Te rompería el corazón y para vengarte me enseñarías cosas que están mal

y acabaría suspendiendo el parcial.

—Otra vez —me corrige con una sonrisa—. Suspenderías el parcial OTRA VEZ.

Giro mi dedo anular, pero sonrío mientras lo hago.

—¿Tienes que irte ya o le doy al capítulo tres?

—Capítulo tres. Sin duda.

Nos ponemos cómodos en la cama otra vez: yo sentado, con la cabeza en tres almohadas, y Elizabeth sobre su estómago a los pies de la cama. El siguiente capítulo es intenso y, una vez que se acaba, los dos estamos ansiosos por ver el siguiente. Antes de darme cuenta hemos terminado con el primer disco y metemos el segundo. Entre final y final, hablamos de lo que acabamos de ver y especulamos con lo que va a pasar y, honestamente, no me lo he pasado así de bien en plan amigos con una chica desde…, bueno, desde NUNCA.

—Creo que su cuñado sabe que es él —reflexiona Elizabeth.

—¿Estás de coña? Apuesto a que se lo guardan y hasta el final no lo desvelan. No obstante, creo que Skylar va a averiguarlo pronto.

—Espero que se divorcie. Walter White es el diablo. En serio. Lo odio.

Me río.

—Es un antihéroe. Está ahí para que lo odies.

El siguiente capítulo empieza y nos callamos de inmediato porque este es el tipo de serie que requiere toda la atención. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, hemos llegado al final de la temporada, que termina con una escena que nos deja con los ojos como platos.

—Mierda —exclamo—. Hemos terminado la primera temporada.

Elizabeth se muerde el labio y le echa un vistazo al reloj despertador. Son casi las diez. Hemos visto siete episodios sin ni siquiera ir al baño.

Presupongo que va a anunciar que es hora de irse, pero en vez de eso, suspira.

—¿Tienes la segunda temporada?

No puedo controlar mi risa.

—¿Quieres seguir viéndola?

—¿Después de ese final? ¿Cómo no?

Tiene razón.

—Por lo menos el primero —dice—. ¿No quieres ver lo que pasa?

Por supuesto que quiero y por eso no me opongo cuando se levanta y mete el disco siguiente.

—¿Quieres picar algo? —ofrezco.

—Claro.

—Voy a ver qué hay.

Encuentro dos bolsas de palomitas para microondas en el armario de la cocina, caliento las dos y subo al piso de arriba con dos cuencos de palomitas en mis manos.

Elizabeth me ha robado mi sitio; su pelo plateado y liso se expande por mi pila de almohadas y tiene las piernas estiradas. Sus calcetines de lunares rojos y negros me hacen sonreír. Me he dado cuenta de que no lleva nunca ropa de diseño, ni looks pijos como la mayoría de las chicas de esta uni, ni la ropa de fiesta cutre que veo en las casas de las fraternidades o en los bares del campus los fines de semana. A Ellie le van los vaqueros skinny, los leggings y los jerséis ajustados a su pecho, algo que podría parecer elegante si no le diera por mezclarlo siempre con cosas de algún color brillante.

Como los calcetines, o los guantes, o esas horquillas extravagantes que le apartan su flequillo largo y plateado.

—¿Es uno de esos para mí? —hace un gesto hacia los cuencos que sostengo.

—Sí.

Le entrego uno, se sienta y mete la mano dentro; a continuación, suelta una risita.

—No puedo comer palomitas sin pensar en Napoleón.

Parpadeo.

—¿El emperador?

Se ríe aún más fuerte.

—No, mi perro. Bueno, el perro de mi familia. Está en Indiana con mis padres.

—¿Qué tipo de perro es?

—Un enorme chucho mezcla de tropecientas razas, pero que sobre todo se parece a un pastor alemán.

—¿A Napoleón le gustan las palomitas? —pregunto educadamente. Ella sonríe.—Le encantan. Lo tenemos desde que era un cachorro. Una vez, yo tendría unos diez años, mis padres me llevaron al cine y mientras estábamos fuera, él entró en la despensa y consiguió romper una caja llena de paquetes de palomitas de maíz para microondas. Habría unas cincuenta o así ahí dentro. A mi madre le flipan las ofertas, así que si hay un buen descuento en el supermercado, ella va y compra toda la estantería de cualquier producto que esté rebajado. Supongo que ese mes le tocaba a las palomitas Orville Redenbacher. Increíble, el perro se comió todos y cada uno de los paquetes, embalaje incluido. Estuvo cagando granos de maíz enteros y trozos de papel durante días.

Me río.

—Mi padre estaba de los nervios —continúa—. Pensó que Napoleón tendría una intoxicación alimentaria o algo así, pero el veterinario dijo que no pasaba nada y que todo saldría con el tiempo. —Hace una pausa—. ¿Tienes alguna mascota?

—No, pero mis abuelos tenían un cerdo cuando yo era un crío. Su nombre era Hawk y estaba como una puta cabra. —Me meto un puñado de palomitas en la boca y río mientras mastico—. Era muy cariñoso conmigo y con mi madre, pero detestaba profundamente a mi padre. Algo que no es sorprendente, supongo. Mis abuelos también le detestaban, así que debía simplemente seguir su ejemplo. Pero, joder, el cerdo tenía aterrorizado al cabrón.

Elizabeth sonríe.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Le mordía siempre que podía, se cagaba en sus zapatos…, ese tipo de cosas. —De repente me echo a reír—. Ah, ¿sabes lo mejor que hizo una vez? Era la noche de Acción de Gracias y estábamos en la casa de mis abuelos en Buffalo; todos estamos reunidos en la mesa a punto de cenar cuando Hawk entra por la puerta. Justo detrás de la casa había un barranco por el que solía dar vueltas, cuando se escapaba de la corte. Bueno, la cuestión es que el cerdo entra en la casa con algo en la boca, pero ninguno de nosotros puede ver qué es.

—Ay, Dios. No me gusta a dónde va esto.

Sonrío tan fuerte que me duele.

—Hawk se pasea como Pedro por su casa o alguna mierda así, se acerca al sitio de mi padre y de repente vuelca un conejo muerto en el regazo de mi padre.

Elizabeth pega un grito ahogado.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué asco!

—Mi abuelo casi se mea de la risa ahí mismo y mi abuela se vuelve loca y mi padre… —Mi buen humor se desvanece cuando recuerdo la expresión de la cara de mi viejo—. Lo dejaré en que no le gustó mucho.

Ahí va el eufemismo del año. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral cuando recuerdo lo que pasó cuando regresamos a Boston a los pocos días. Lo que le hizo a mi madre como castigo por «avergonzarle», tal y como le escuché acusarla durante su estallido de ira.

Lo único piadoso que ocurrió es que mamá murió un año después. Ya no estaba allí para presenciar cómo empezó a volcar su rabia en mí, y doy gracias por ello todos los días de mi vida.

A mi lado, Elizabeth también está melancólica.

—No voy a ver a mis padres por Acción de Gracias.

La observo y analizo su rostro. Resulta evidente que está disgustada y su confesión en voz baja me distrae de los demoledores recuerdos que me aprietan el pecho.

—¿Normalmente vas a tu casa?

—No, vamos a casa de mi tía para todas las fiestas, pero este año mis padres no se lo pueden permitir y yo… no me puedo permitir ir con ellos.

Noto un punto falso en lo último que dice, pero no se me ocurre sobre qué puede estar mintiendo.

—No pasa nada —murmura cuando ve compasión en mi gesto—. Siempre está la Navidad, ¿verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza, aunque para mí, no hay fiestas. Prefiero cortarme las venas antes que ir a casa y pasar las fiestas con mi padre.

Pongo el cuenco de mis palomitas en la mesita de noche y cojo el mando a distancia.

—¿Lista para la segunda temporada? —pregunto en tono casual. La conversación se ha vuelto demasiado profunda y me muero de ganas de salir de ahí y algo me dice que Elizabeth siente lo mismo.

—¡Dale!

Esta vez me siento a su lado, pero hay medio metro entre nosotros. Es increíble lo mucho que estoy disfrutando de esta situación. Estar con una chica sin tener que preocuparme de cómo voy a deshacerme de su compañía o de que empiece a hacer exigencias que no quiero conceder.

Vemos el primer episodio de la segunda temporada, y después el siguiente, y el siguiente… y lo siguiente que sé es que son las tres de la mañana.

—Mierda, ¿es ya esa hora? —suelta Elizabeth. Mientras hace la pregunta, un enorme bostezo abarca toda su cara.

Me froto mis cansados ojos, incapaz de comprender cómo se ha hecho tan tarde sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Hemos visto, ni más ni menos, una temporada y media de una serie en una sola sesión.

—Mierda —murmuro. —No me puedo creer que sea tan tarde. —Bosteza de nuevo, lo que provoca que yo a su vez bostece también. Estamos los dos ahí sentados a oscuras en mi habitación (no recuerdo haber apagado la luz), bostezando como dos personas que no han dormido en meses. La situación me da ganas de reír.

—Me tengo que ir. —Se levanta con brusquedad de la cama y se pasa las manos entre el pelo—. ¿Dónde está mi móvil? Voy a llamar a un taxi.

Mi siguiente bostezo casi me parte la mandíbula.

—Puedo llevarte yo —digo somnoliento mientras dejo el colchón.

—Ni de coña. Te has tomado dos cervezas.

—Hace horas —objeto—. Puedo conducir perfectamente.

—No.

La exasperación me invade.

—No voy a permitir que te cojas un puto taxi y que andes por el campus a las tres de la mañana. O te llevo yo, o te quedas aquí.

Se sobresalta.

—No pienso quedarme aquí.

—Entonces te llevo. Fin de la discusión.

Su mirada se dirige a las dos botellas de Bud de la mesilla. Puedo ver su reticencia, pero también veo su agotamiento en la expresión de su cara. Tras un instante, sus hombros caen y deja salir un suspiro.

—Vale, me quedo en el sofá.

Rápidamente niego con la cabeza.

—No. Es mejor que duermas aquí.

He dicho algo inapropiado, porque su cuerpo se tensa como una cuerda.

—No pienso dormir en tu habitación.

—Vivo con tres jugadores de hockey, Ellie, quienes por cierto, aún no han vuelto a casa después de una noche de fiesta. NO estoy diciendo que vaya a ocurrir, pero hay una posibilidad de que entren dando tumbos al salón borrachos como cubas y te metan mano o algo si te ven en el sofá. Yo, por otro lado, no tengo ningún interés en meterte mano. —Hago un gesto con la cabeza hacia mi cama—. En este bicho pueden dormir siete personas. Ni te enterarás de que estoy aquí.

—¿Sabes qué? Que un caballero se ofrecería a dormir en el suelo.

—¿Tengo yo pinta de ser un caballero?

Se ríe de esto último.

—No. —Hay un instante de silencio—. Vale, dormiré aquí. Pero solo porque prácticamente no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos y no tengo ninguna gana de esperar un taxi.

Voy hacia mi cómoda.

—¿Quieres algo para dormir? ¿Una camiseta? ¿Un pantalón de chándal?

—Una camiseta estaría guay. —Incluso en la oscuridad, puedo ver el rubor en sus mejillas—. ¿Tienes un cepillo de dientes de sobra?

—Sí. En el armario bajo el lavabo. —Le doy una de mis camisetas viejas y

desaparece en el baño.

Me quito la camiseta y los vaqueros y trepo a mi cama en calzoncillos. Mientras me pongo cómodo, oigo cómo tira de la cadena y cómo abre y cierra el grifo. Después Elizabeth regresa a la habitación; sus pies desnudos golpean con suavidad el suelo de madera.

—¿Te quieres meter en la cama de una vez por todas? —gruño—. No muerdo. E incluso si lo hiciera, estoy medio dormido. Así que deja de mirarme así y métete dentro.

El colchón se hunde levemente cuando sube a la cama. Noto un tirón en el edredón, un susurro y un suspiro y por fin está tumbada junto a mí. Bueno, no exactamente; está en la otra punta de la cama, sin duda agarrándose al borde del colchón para no caerse. Estoy demasiado cansado como para soltar un comentario sarcástico, así que antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, solo balbuceo:

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —responde con otro balbuceo.

Unos segundos más tarde, el mundo ha desaparecido para mí.


	12. Chapter 12

_**#Meliodas**_

Soy adicto a ese momento justo antes de despertarme. Ese momento en el que las tenues telarañas que hay dentro de mi cerebro se juntan para formar una bola coherente de consciencia. Es el momento más «¡¿qué coño pasa?!» del día. Desorientado y confundido, con la mitad de mi cerebro perdido todavía en el sueño que estaba teniendo.

Pero esta mañana, algo es distinto. La temperatura de mi cuerpo parece más alta de lo normal y me doy cuenta del dulce olor que me rodea. ¿Fresas? No, cerezas. Sin duda, cerezas. Y algo me hace cosquillas en la barbilla, algo suave y duro al mismo tiempo. ¿Una cabeza? Sí, hay una cabeza en mi cuello. Y un brazo fino extendido sobre mi estómago. Una pierna templada enganchada en mi muslo y un pecho blando descansando sobre mis pectorales.

Mis ojos se abren poco a poco y veo a Elizabeth acurrucada junto a mí. Yo estoy boca arriba con mis dos brazos envolviéndola a ella, sujetándola fuerte contra mi cuerpo. Ahora ya sé por qué mis músculos están tan tensos. ¿Hemos dormido así toda la noche? Recuerdo estar en lados opuestos de la cama cuando me quedé dormido, tan separados el uno del otro que casi esperaba encontrarme a Elizabeth en el suelo por la mañana.

Pero estamos enredados en los brazos del otro. Está guay.

Me pongo en alerta. Lo suficientemente alerta como para darme cuenta de ese último pensamiento. «¡¿Está guay?!» ¿En qué cojones estoy pensando? Los abrazos están reservados para las novias. Nada más.

Y las novias no son lo mío.

Pero tampoco la suelto. Ahora estoy totalmente despierto, oliendo su esencia y disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo.

Miro el despertador que va a empezar a sonar en cinco minutos. Siempre me levanto antes que él, como si mi cuerpo supiese que me tengo que despertar, pero lo programo de todos modos por si acaso. Son las siete. Solo he dormido cuatro horas, pero me siento, extrañamente, descansado. Con sensación de paz. Aún no estoy preparado para soltar esa sensación así que me quedo ahí tumbado con Elizabeth en mis brazos escuchando su respiración constante.

¡¿Estoy empalmado?!

La voz horrorizada de Elizabeth rompe el tranquilo silencio. Salta hasta que se queda sentada, pero se cae hacia atrás. Sí, Grace Kelly pierde el equilibrio mientras está tumbada porque su pierna sigue sobre mis muslos. Y sí, sin duda hay una tienda de campaña montada en mi zona sur.

—Tranqui —digo con voz ronca de recién despertado—. No es más que un empalme mañanero.

—Un empalme mañanero —repite—. Dios, eres tan…

—¿Chico? —respondo con frialdad—. Sí, lo soy. Y eso es lo que nos pasa a los chicos por las mañanas. Es la naturaleza, Ellie. Nos despertamos empalmados. Si te hace sentir mejor, no estoy ni un poco cachondo ahora mismo.

—Vale. Acepto tu excusa biológica. Y ahora, ¿puedes explicarme por qué has decidido abrazarme por la noche?

—Yo no he «decidido» una mierda. Estaba dormido. Y por lo que sé, has sido TÚ la que ha trepado encima de mí.

—Jamás haría eso. Ni siquiera dormida. Mi subconsciente nunca lo permitiría.

Me empuja con su dedo en el centro del pecho y a continuación se baja de la cama tan rápido que la veo moverse como en una imagen borrosa.

Cuando se va, experimento una sensación de pérdida de inmediato. Ya no es todo cálido ni acogedor sino frío y solitario. Cuando me siento y subo los brazos para estirarme, sus ojos verdes miran fijamente mi pecho desnudo y su nariz se arruga con asco.

—No me puedo creer que mi cabeza haya estado encima de esa cosa toda la noche.

—Mi pecho no es una «cosa». —La miro directamente a los ojos—. A otras mujeres parece gustarles bastante.

—Yo no soy otras mujeres.

No, no lo es. Porque otras mujeres no me hacen pasármelo tan bien como ella. De repente me pregunto cómo he podido vivir hasta ahora sin las pullas sarcásticas de Elizabeth, o sin sus refunfuños enfadados.

—Deja de sonreír —suelta.

¿Estoy sonriendo? Ni me había dado cuenta.

Entrecierra los ojos mientras busca su ropa. Mi camiseta le llega a la parte baja de los muslos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me alegro de ser bajito.

—No le digas a nadie esto —me ordena.

—¿Por qué no? Solo mejoraría tu reputación.

—No quiero ser una de tus «conejitas» y no quiero que la gente piense que lo soy. ¿Está claro?

Oír ese término saliendo de ella me hace sonreír aún más. Me gusta que esté pillando la jerga de hockey. Quizá algún día incluso pueda convencerla para que venga a un partido. Tengo la sensación de que Elizabeth sería una espectadora impertinente estupenda; siempre viene bien gente que insulte al oponente en los partidos que se juegan en casa.

Aunque, conociéndola, probablemente acabaría insultándonos a nosotros y le vendría bien al otro equipo.

—Bueno, si de verdad no quieres que nadie piense eso, te sugiero que te vistas pronto —elevo una ceja—. A no ser que quieras ver cómo mis compañeros de equipo te ven hacer el paseo de la vergüenza. Que lo harán, porque tenemos entrenamiento en media hora.

El pánico ilumina sus ojos.

—Mierda.

Tengo que confesar que es la primera vez que una chica se preocupa porque la pillen en mi cama. Normalmente, van por ahí pavoneándose como si acabaran de tirarse a Brad Pitt.

Elizabeth coge aire.

—Hemos estudiado. Hemos visto la tele. Me marché de aquí tarde. Eso es lo que ha pasado. ¿Entendido?

Reprimo una risa y digo con intención:

—Como desees.

—¿Lo estás diciendo en plan La princesa prometida?

—¿Acabas de decir La princesa prometida?

Me fulmina con la mirada y me señala con el dedo.

—Más te vale estar vestido y listo para irte cuando salga del baño. Me vas a llevar a casa antes de que tus compañeros de piso se levanten.

Una pequeña risita divertida se escapa de sus labios mientras se dirige hacia el baño y cierra la puerta.

# _ **Elizabeth**_

Estoy funcionando con cuatro horas de sueño. ¡Quiero morir! La parte positiva es que nadie ha visto a Meliodas dejarme en la residencia temprano y, al menos, mi honor está intacto.

Las clases de la mañana parecen no terminar nunca. Tengo una clase de Teoría, seguida de un seminario de Historia de la Música, y ambas asignaturas son de las que hay que prestar atención, algo dificilísimo cuando apenas puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos. Ya me he enchufado tres cafés, pero en vez de darme un chute de energía, la cafeína ha consumido la escasa energía que tenía.

Tomo el almuerzo tarde, en uno de los comedores del campus, eligiendo una mesa en la esquina de la parte de atrás y me preocupo de irradiar vibraciones de «déjame en paz», porque estoy demasiado cansada como para entablar una conversación con alguien. La comida consigue despertarme un poco y llego pronto a la enorme puerta de roble del edificio de Filosofía.

Me acerco al auditorio de Ética y me paro en seco. Arthur —sí, Arthur— deambula por el amplio pasillo. Sus rojizas cejas se fruncen mientras escribe un mensaje en el móvil.

Me he duchado y cambiado de ropa en mi residencia, pero aun así me siento una zarrapastrosa. Mi look consiste en un pantalón de yoga, un jersey de capucha verde y unas katiuskas rojas. La previsión meteorológica decía que iba a llover y no lo ha hecho, así que ahora me siento imbécil por haber elegido esas botas.

Arthur, en cambio, es la absoluta perfección. Unos vaqueros oscuros abrazan sus largas y musculosas piernas, y su jersey negro se estira en su espalda ancha de una forma deliciosa que me hace temblar.

Mi corazón late más rápido a medida que me acerco. Intento decidirme entre decir «hola» o simplemente saludar con un gesto con la cabeza, pero es él quien resuelve mi duda al hablar primero.

—Hola. —Su boca se tuerce en una media sonrisa—. Bonitas botas.

Suspiro.

—Teóricamente iba a llover.

—No lo decía sarcástico. Me molan mucho tus botas. Me recuerdan a casa. —Se da cuenta de mi mirada de duda y enseguida es más concreto—. Soy de Seattle.

—Ah. ¿Vienes de la uni de allí?

—Sí, y créeme, si no está lloviendo es que algo va mal. Las katiuskas son necesarias para la supervivencia si vives en Seattle. —Se mete el móvil en el bolsillo y su tono se vuelve casual—. Y ¿qué pasó contigo el miércoles?

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—En la fiesta Sigma. Te estuve buscando cuando terminé la partida de billar, pero ya te habías ido.

Ay, Dios. ¡¿Me estuvo buscando?!

—Sí, me fui pronto —le respondo esperando sonar tan casual como él—. Tenía una clase a las nueve la mañana siguiente.

Arthur inclina la cabeza.

—He oído que te fuiste con el capitán del equipo de hockey, Meliodas.

Eso me pilla desprevenida. No pensé que nadie me viera irme con Meliodas, pero claramente estaba equivocada. Por lo que parece, las palabras corren como la pólvora en Briar.

—Me llevó a casa —contesto mientras encojo los hombros.

—No sabía que fuerais amigos.

Sonrío con picardía.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí.

¡Ostras! Estoy flirteando con él.

Él también sonríe y el hoyito más sexy que he visto en la vida aparece en su barbilla.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Hace una pausa dramática—. Quizá deberíamos cambiar eso.

¡Ostras! ¡ÉL está flirteando conmigo!

Y por mucho que deteste admitirlo, empiezo a pensar que la teoría de Meliodas de hacerme la dura es válida. Arthur parece estar curiosamente obsesionado con el hecho de que me fui de la fiesta con Meliodas.

—Y… —Sus ojos parpadean alegremente—. ¿Qué haces después de cl…?

—¡Ellie!

Reprimo un gruñido al oír la alegre interrupción de, ¿quién va a ser?, Meliodas. Los

labios de Arthur se fruncen ligeramente cuando Meliodas se acerca a paso largo hacia

nosotros, pero después sonríe y saluda con la cabeza al intruso no deseado.

Meliodas lleva en la mano dos vasos de plástico y me da uno con una sonrisa brillante.

—Te he pillado un café. Pensé que lo necesitarías.

La extraña mirada que Arthur dispara en nuestra dirección no me pasa desapercibida, ni el destello de enfado en sus ojos, pero yo acepto con gratitud el café. Abro la tapa y soplo el líquido caliente antes de darle un pequeño sorbo.

—Eres mi salvador —digo con una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

Él me guiña un ojo a modo de respuesta para después hacer un gesto de cabeza a Arthur.

—Pendragón —dice a modo de saludo.

Los dos se saludan dándose una especie de palmada muy masculina, no es un apretón de manos, pero tampoco un saludo con los puños.

—Qué tal, Meliodas —dice Arthur—. He oído que les disteis bien a los del St. Anthony este fin de semana. Enhorabuena por la victoria.

—Gracias. —Meliodas se ríe—. He oído que a vosotros os dieron bien los de Brown. Ya lo siento.

—Adiós a nuestra temporada perfecta —dice Arthur con tristeza.

Meliodas se encoge de hombros.

—Ya recuperaréis. El brazo de Zeldris es increíble.

—Ya ves.

Dado que pongo las conversaciones sobre deportes en el mismo puesto del ranking de aburrimiento que la política y la jardinería, doy un paso hacia la puerta. —Me meto dentro. Gracias por el café, Mel.

Mi pulso sigue yendo a mil cuando entro en el auditorio. Es curioso, pero de repente, mi vida parece estar moviéndose a gran velocidad. Antes de la fiesta de Sigma, el mayor contacto que había tenido con Arthur había sido un triste saludo con la cabeza a distancia, y eso en dos meses. Ahora, en menos de una semana, hemos tenido dos conversaciones y, o son imaginaciones mías, o estaba a punto de proponerme una cita antes de que Meliodas nos interrumpiera.

Me siento en mi silla habitual junto a Jerichó, que me saluda con una sonrisa.

—Hola

—dice.

—Hola. —Abro la cremallera de mi mochila y cojo un cuaderno y un bolígrafo—. ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

—Inhumano. He tenido un examen de química supertocho esta mañana y me he quedado toda la noche estudiando.

—¿Qué tal te ha salido?

—Ah, saco un 10 seguro. —Sonríe con felicidad, pero su alegría se desvanece rápidamente—. Ahora solo tengo que hacerlo mejor en la recu del viernes y todo volverá a brillar en el mundo.

—Te llegó mi email, ¿verdad? —Le había enviado a Jerichó una copia de mi examen a principios de semana, pero no me había respondido.

—Sí. Siento no haberte respondido. Estaba concentrada en la química. Mi plan es leer tus respuestas esta noche.

Una sombra cae sobre nosotros y lo siguiente que sé es que Meliodas se sienta en la silla a mi otro lado.

—Ellie, ¿tienes un boli de sobra?

Las cejas de Jerichó casi se dan con el techo. A continuación me mira como si me hubiera brotado perilla en los últimos tres segundos. Y no la culpo. Nos hemos sentado juntas desde que empezamos y no he mirado ni una sola vez en dirección a Meliodas, y mucho menos se me ha ocurrido hablar con él.

Jerichó no es la única que está fascinada por esta nueva disposición de sillas. Cuando

miro hacia otro lado de la sala, me encuentro con Justin que nos mira con una

expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

—¿Ellie-Betty? ¿Un boli?

Cambio mi mirada hacia Meliodas.

—¿Has venido a clase sin estar preparado? Desastre. —Meto la mano otra vez en mi mochila y busco un boli, sin molestarme a comentar ese nuevo mote improvisado. Cuando lo encuentro se lo doy con una palmada en su mano.

—Gracias. —Me ofrece esa sonrisa arrogante antes de abrir su cuaderno en una página en blanco. Luego se inclina hacia adelante y se gira hacia Jerichó—. Soy Meliodas.

Ella mira boquiabierta la mano que sobresale frente a sus narices antes de darle la suya.

—Jerichó —responde—. Encantada de conocerte.

La profesora Vivian llega justo en ese momento y cuando Meliodas pone su atención en el podio, Jerichó me lanza una mirada de «¿qué coño es esto?». Llevo mis labios a su oreja y le susurro:

—Ahora somos más o menos amigos.

—Lo he oído —salta Meliodas—. Y nada de «más o menos». Somos mejores amigos, Jerichó. No permitas que Ellie te diga lo contrario.

Nell se ríe en voz baja.

Yo solo suspiro.

 _ **###**_

Nuestra clase de hoy se centra en temas realmente densos. Principalmente, el conflicto entre la conciencia de un individuo frente a la responsabilidad con la sociedad.

Vivian utiliza a los nazis como ejemplo.

No hace falta ni decir que es una hora y media deprimente.

Después de la clase, me muero de ganas de terminar mi conversación con Arthur, pero Meliodas tiene otras ideas en la cabeza. En lugar de dejar que me quede ahí esperando —o más bien, que vaya en línea recta hacia donde está Arthur—, me sujeta el brazo con firmeza y me ayuda a levantarme. Yo echo un vistazo a Arthur, que camina rápidamente por el pasillo como si estuviera tratando de llegar a donde estamos nosotros.

—Ignóralo. —La voz de Meliodas apenas se oye mientras me dirige hacia la puerta.

—Pero yo quiero hablar con él —protesto—. Estoy casi segura de que iba a proponerme una cita.

Todo lo que hace Meliodas es abrirse paso con su mano sujetando mi mano como una grapa de hierro. Tengo que correr para no quedarme atrás de sus largas zancadas.

Cuando salimos al aire fresco de octubre llevo un cabreo monumental.

Estoy tentada a girar la cabeza para ver si Arthur está detrás de nosotros, pero sé que Meliodas me echaría la bronca si lo hago, así que me resisto a la tentación.

—¡¿Qué leches haces?! —exijo, sacudiéndome su mano de encima.

—Se supone que debes ser inalcanzable, ¿recuerdas? Se lo estás poniendo todo demasiado fácil.

El cabreo retumba en mi interior.

—El objetivo era que se fijara en mí. Bueno, se ha fijado en mí. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar el juego ahora?

—Has despertado su interés —dice Meliodas mientras avanzamos por el camino empedrado hacia el patio—. Pero si quieres mantener su interés, tienes que hacer que se lo curre. A los tíos les gustan los retos.

Quiero discutir con él, pero creo que podría estar en lo cierto.

—Hazte la guay hasta la fiesta de Zeldris—aconseja.

—Sí, señor —me quejo—. Ah, y por cierto, tengo que cancelar lo de esta noche. Estoy agotada por nuestro maratón de ayer, y si no consigo dormir un poco, seré un zombi el resto de la semana.

Meliodas no parece contento.

—Pero íbamos a empezar con los temas complicados hoy.

—Mira, vamos a hacer esto: te mando por mail un tema para desarrollar, algo que Vivian podría pedir. Date dos horas para escribirlo y mañana lo repasamos juntos.

De esa manera puedo tener una idea de qué es lo que tenemos que reforzar.

—Vale —cede—. Tengo entrenamiento por la mañana y después alguna clase. ¿Vienes sobre las doce?

—Perfecto, pero tengo que salir sobre las tres para mi ensayo.

—Guay. Nos vemos mañana entonces. —Él me despeina como si fuera una niña de cinco años y después se marcha.

Una sonrisa irónica tira de mis labios mientras le veo marchar con su cazadora de hockey negra y plateada pegada a su pecho mientras camina hacia el viento.

No soy la única que mira; varias chicas giran también la cabeza en su dirección, y prácticamente puedo ver cómo se derriten sus bragas mientras lanza esa sonrisa pícara al aire.

Resoplo y me dirijo en dirección opuesta. No quiero llegar tarde al ensayo, sobre todo porque Gowther y yo todavía no hemos llegado a un acuerdo sobre su ridícula idea del coro.

Pero cuando entro en la sala de música, no veo a Gowther por ningún lado.

—Hola —saludo a Guila, que está al piano estudiando unas partituras.

Su cabeza azabache se levanta con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

—Ah, hola. —Hace una pausa—. Gowther no viene hoy.

El enfado estalla en mi vientre.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no viene hoy?

—Me ha enviado un mensaje hace unos minutos. Tiene migraña.

Sí, claro. Sé con certeza que un grupo de compañeros de clase, Gowther incluido, salieron de copas anoche, porque uno de ellos me envió un mensaje invitándome mientras Meliodas y yo estábamos viendo Breaking Bad. Blanco y en botella. Gowther está de resaca y por eso se ha rajado.

—Pero aún así podemos ensayar —dice Guila. Esta vez su sonrisa le llega a los ojos—. Puede estar bien repasar la canción sin pararse a discutir cada cinco segundos.

—Sí, excepto que lo que hagamos hoy, Gowther acabará vetándolo mañana. —Me dejo caer en una silla cerca del piano y la observo con dureza—. La idea del coro es una mierda, Guila. Sabes perfectamente que es así.

Ella asiente con la cabeza resignada.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me apoyas? —pregunto, incapaz de ocultar mi resentimiento.

Un rubor aparece en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Yo… —Traga saliva de forma visible—. ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

Mierda. No me gusta nada a dónde va esto.

—Claro…

—Gowther me ha pedido una cita.

—Oh. —Intento no sonar sorprendida, pero es difícil de ocultar. Guila es una chica muy dulce y lo cierto es que no es fea, pero también es la última persona a la que Gowther consideraría su tipo.

Por mucho que le aborrezca, Gowther está como un queso. Tiene el tipo de cara amable de chico de portada de disco que venderá como churros algún día, no cabe duda de eso. Y, a ver, no es que yo diga que una chica normal no pueda conseguir un tío bueno.

Estoy segura de que es algo que ocurre todo el tiempo. Pero Gowther es un gilipollas pretencioso obsesionado con su imagen. Alguien tan superficial no perdería la cabeza por una chica apocada como Guila, no importa lo dulce que pueda llegar a ser.

—Todo bien —dice con una carcajada—. Sé que te sorprende. A mí me sorprendió también. Me lo pidió antes de ensayar ese día. —Ella suspira—. Ya sabes, el día de lo del coro.

Yyyyyyy… ¡rápidamente todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajan! Sé exactamente qué está haciendo Gowther y necesito esforzarme mucho para tragarme mi rabia. Una cosa es convencer a Guila para que te apoye en las discusiones y otra muy distinta es darle falsas esperanzas a la pobre chica.

Pero, ¿qué se supone que debo decirle? ¿Que solo le ha pedido una cita porque quiere que apoye todas sus locas ideas para el concierto?

Me niego a comportarme como una cabrona, así que le planto la sonrisa más amable posible y le pregunto:

—¿Tú QUIERES salir con él?

Sus mejillas se ponen aún más rojas y asiente.

—¿En serio? —le digo con escepticismo—. Pero si es un superdivo. Vamos, que podría competir con Mariah Carey a ver quién gana. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé. —Ahora parece avergonzada—. Pero eso es solo porque le apasiona cantar. En realidad es una buena persona cuando quiere.

¡¿Cuando quiere?! Lo dice como si fuera la cualidad del año. Pero la manera en la que yo lo veo es que la gente debe ser maja simplemente porque lo es, no como parte de un movimiento calculado y estratégico.

Pero eso también me lo guardo para mí.

Adopto un tono diplomático.

—¿Te da miedo que si no estás de acuerdo con sus ideas, cancele la cita?

Hace una mueca.

—Suena patético planteado así.

Mmm, ¿cómo quiere que se lo plantee?

—Es solo que no quiero crear problemas ¿sabes? —murmura. Parece incómoda.

No, no lo sé. Para nada.

—Es tu canción, Guila. Y no deberías tener que censurar tu opinión solo para hacer feliz a Gowther. Si te disgusta la idea del coro tanto como a mí, díselo. Créeme, los hombres aprecian a las mujeres que dicen lo que piensan.

Aunque mientras suelto mis palabras, sé que Guila no es de ese tipo de mujer. Es tímida y retraída, y se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo escondida tras su piano o acurrucada en su dormitorio escribiendo canciones de amor sobre chicos que no la corresponden.

Oh, mierda. De repente algo me pasa por la cabeza. ¿Nuestra canción habla del escalofriante de Gowther?

Estoy asqueada de pensar que la conmovedora letra que he estado cantando durante meses podría estar inspirada en un tipo que detesto.

—Tampoco es que odie la idea del coro —dice evasiva—. No me encanta, pero no creo que sea terrible.

Y en ese momento, sé que irremediablemente habrá un puto coro de tres filas de pie detrás de Gowther y de mí en el concierto de invierno.


	13. Chapter 13

# _ **Meliodas**_

Esta noche me toca trabajar en la encimera de la cocina. Con una frustración de la hostia releo el ensayo práctico que Ellie me ha «calificado» antes. Se fue de mi casa mandándome repetir la redacción, pero me está costando un huevo. La respuesta es sencilla, joder, si alguien te ordena asesinar a millones de personas, dices: «no, gracias, paso». Excepto si se sigue el criterio establecido en esta teoría de mierda, donde hay pros y contras en ambas visiones, y no me entra en la cabeza. Supongo que se me da fatal ponerme en la piel de otro y eso es un poco decepcionante.

—Pregunta —anuncio cuando Gil entra en la cocina.

—Respuesta —responde al instante.

—Aún no he hecho la pregunta, imbécil.

Sonríe y se lava las manos en el fregadero. Después se ata un delantal rosa fucsia alrededor de la cintura. Ban, Howzer y yo le regalamos esa cosa horrenda con volantes como broma para su cumpleaños con el argumento de que si iba a ser nuestra mamá gallina, también debía parecer una. Gilthunder respondió insistiendo que es lo suficientemente masculino como para ponerse cualquier cosa que le regalemos y ahora lleva la movida esa como una medalla al honor masculino.

—Está bien, dispara —dice de camino a la nevera—. ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

—Vale. Imagina que eres un nazi.

—Y una puta mierda —interviene.

—Déjame terminar, ¿quieres? Eres un nazi y Hitler te acaba de ordenar que cometas un acto que va en contra de todo lo que tú crees. ¿Le dices: «qué guay, jefe, ahora mato a toda esta gente para ti»? ¿O le dices: «que te jodan» y asumes el riesgo de que te maten?

—Le digo que le jodan. —Hace una pausa—. La verdad es que no; le metería una bala en la cabeza. Problema resuelto.

Gruño.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Pero este cabrón —señalo el libro que hay sobre la encimera— cree que el gobierno existe por una razón, y que los ciudadanos tienen que confiar en su líder y obedecer sus órdenes por el bien de la sociedad. Así que en teoría, hay un argumento para el genocidio.

Gil saca una bandeja de muslos de pollo del congelador:

—Y una mierda.

—No estoy diciendo que yo esté de acuerdo con esa línea de pensamiento, pero tengo que defender el punto de vista de ese tío. —Paso una mano frustrada por mi cuero cabelludo—. Odio esta puta asignatura, tronco.

Gil desenvuelve la bandeja de pollo y la mete en el microondas.

—La recuperación es el viernes, ¿no?

—Sí —digo con tristeza.

Duda.

—¿Vas a jugar el partido contra Eastwood?

Mi rostro se ilumina, porque esta mañana recibí la noticia oficial del entrenador diciendo que definitivamente podré estar en el hielo el viernes. Al parecer, las notas de los parciales no se meten en el sistema hasta el lunes siguiente, así que por el momento, mi nota media es aún la que tiene que ser.

Pero en cuanto llegue el lunes, si mi nota de Ética es un cinco o menos, me enviarán al banquillo hasta que cambien las cosas.

Al banquillo. Dios. Solo pensarlo me marea. Todo lo que quiero hacer en el mundo es llevar a mi equipo a una nueva victoria en la Frozen Four y llegar a la liga profesional. No. Yo quiero destacar entre los profesionales. Quiero demostrar a todos que he llegado allí por mérito propio y no porque soy el hijo de un famoso jugador de hockey. Es todo lo que siempre he querido y me pone malo pensar que todas mis metas, todo lo que he trabajado dejándome la piel, corren peligro por una estúpida clase.

—El entrenador me ha dicho que juego —le digo a Gil, quien choca los cinco conmigo tan fuerte que me pica la mano.

—De puta madre —exclama.

Ban entra en la cocina con un cigarrillo apagado colgando de la comisura del labio.

—Más te vale no fumar aquí —le advierte Gilthunder—. Linda te daría p'al pelo.

—Ahora voy fuera —promete Ban, que sabe bien lo que es cabrear a nuestra casera—. Solo quería deciros que Birdie y los demás chicos vienen esta noche a ver el partido de los Bruins.

Entrecierro mis ojos.

—¿Qué chicos?

Logan parpadea con inocencia.

—Ya sabes, Birdie, Zeno, Hollis, Grayroad, si es capaz de dejar de ser un calzonazos

durante el tiempo suficiente y deja un rato su residencia…, eh… Drole y Kay.

Connor. Ah, y Kenny también, y…

Lo detengo antes de que nombre a toda la alineación. —Todo el equipo, quieres decir —digo con brusquedad.

—Y sus novias…, los que las tienen. —Nos mira a Gil y a mí—. Os parece bien, ¿verdad? No será toda la noche ni nada así.

—Mientras que cada uno traiga su bebida, me parece bien —contesta Gil—. Y si viene Danny, será mejor que cierres con llave el mueble bar.

—Podemos llevar las botellas a tu habitación, Capi —dice Ban con un resoplido—. Todo el mundo sabe que no te vas a beber ni una gota.

Gil me mira con una sonrisa.

—Pobre bebé. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a beber como un hombre?

—Oye, lo que es beber se me da bien. Es la mañana siguiente la que me deja para el arrastre. —Sonrío a mis compañeros de equipo—. Además, yo soy vuestro capitán. Alguien tiene que estar sobrio para mantener vuestros culos a raya.

—Gracias, mamá. —Ban hace una pausa y después niega con la cabeza—. En realidad, no, TÚ eres la mamá —le dice a Gilthunder, sonriéndole a su delantal antes de girarse hacia mí—. Supongo que eso significa que el papá eres tú. Sin duda sois los dos muy hogareños.

Los dos le hacemos la peineta.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Mamá y papá se han enfadado conmigo? —Emite un gritito de burla—.¿Os vais a divorciar?

—Vete a la mierda —dice Gil, pero se está riendo.

El microondas pita y Gilthunder saca el pollo descongelado, luego se pone a preparar la cena mientras yo hago mis deberes en la encimera. Y sí, es una escena hogareña al mil por mil.


	14. Chapter 14

_**#Elizabeth**_

—Hola, El—Diane me sorprende en el trabajo esta noche, se sienta en una de mis mesas con una sonrisa radiante.

Cuando King se sienta junto a ella en el banco corrido, me cuesta reprimir una sonrisa. ¿Están sentados en el mismo lado de la mesa?

Uau, deben de estar volviendo a ir en serio, porque solo las parejas que están locamente enamoradas hacen eso.

—¿Qué tal, Elizabeth? —dice King mientras estira su brazo sobre los delgados hombros de Diane.

—Hola. —Toda la noche he estado aguantando a clientes pesados, así que estoy superfeliz de ver algunas caras amigas—. ¿Queréis algo de beber mientras miráis la carta?

—Para mí un batido de chocolate, por favor —responde Diane.

King levanta sus dedos índice y corazón.

—Con dos pajitas —añade guiñando un ojo.

Me río.

—Madre mía, estáis tan acaramelados que me están saliendo caries.

Pero me hace feliz verlos felices. Para ser miembro de una fraternidad, la verdad es que King es bastante guay y, que yo sepa, nunca le ha puesto los cuernos a Diane. Y si lo llegara a hacer, decir que me lo cargo sería un eufemismo.

Sus últimas rupturas siempre fueron decisión de ella —pensaba que eran demasiado jóvenes para una relación seria—, y King siempre se ha mostrado infinitamente paciente con ella en todo momento.

Preparo su batido del amor, se lo llevo a la mesa con una reverencia extravagante.

—Madame, monsieur.

—Gracias, cielo. Ah, escucha —dice Diane mientras King estudia el menú—. Algunas de las chicas de nuestra planta van a hacer un maratón de pelis de Ryan Gosling mañana por la noche.

King gruñe.

—¿Otra fiesta Gosling? No sé lo que veis en ese tío. Está escuálido como un palo.

—Es muy guapo —corrige Diane antes de mirarme otra vez—. ¿Vienes?

—Depende de la hora.

—Gelda tiene una clase tarde, pero volverá a las nueve. Así que será más o menos a esa hora.

—Mierda. Doy clase a las nueve.

La cara de Diane se ensombrece con decepción.

—¿No puedes intentar dar la clase antes? —Sube y baja las cejas como si tratara de seducirme—. Jerichó va a hacer sangría…

Tengo que admitir que la idea me tienta. Hace ya tiempo que no quedo con las chicas o consumo alcohol. Yo no bebo en las fiestas —y por una buena razón—, pero no me importa pillar un puntito de vez en cuando.

—Llamo a Meliodas durante mi descanso. A ver si él está libre antes.

King mira por encima de la carta, interesado otra vez en la conversación.

—¿Entonces tú y Meliodas ahora sois los mejores amigos?

—Naah. Es solo una relación profe-alumno.

—No, no —se burla Diane. Se gira hacia su novio—. Son superamigos. Se

mensajean e incluso le llama Mel, de vez en cuando.

—Vale. Somos amigos —le digo a regañadientes. Cuando King me dirige una sonrisa de complicidad, enseguida le gruño—. Solo amigos. Así que quítate todos esos pensamientos guarros de tu cabeza.

—Oh, vamos, sabes que no puedes culparme. Es el capitán del equipo de hockey y se le acaban las chicas antes de lo que se le acaba un rollo de papel higiénico. Sabes perfectamente que todo el mundo va a pensar que eres su nueva conquista.

—Todo el mundo puede pensar lo que quiera. —Me encojo ligeramente de hombros—. Pero no es lo que hay entre nosotros.

King no parece muy convencido. Algo que atribuyo a que es un chico. Dudo que exista por ahí un chico que piense que los hombres y las mujeres son capaces de tener una relación puramente de amistad.

Dejo a Diane y King y atiendo a mis otros clientes. Cuando llega mi descanso, entro en la sala de personal para llamar a Meliodas. El tono continuo de la línea suena una eternidad antes de que por fin conteste, su «hola» ronco eclipsado por la música a todo volumen del fondo.

—Eh, Mel, soy Elizabeth —le digo.

—Ya lo sé. Me sale en la pantalla, idiota —ríe.

—Llamaba para ver si podemos cambiar nuestra clase de mañana.

Una oleada de hip-hop retumba en mi oído.

—Perdona ¿qué?

Levanto la voz para que pueda oírme mejor.

—¿Podemos quedar antes mañana? Tengo planes a las nueve. Me gustaría ir alrededor de las siete. ¿Te parece bien?

Su respuesta la ahoga el martilleo ensordecedor de Jay-Z.

—¿Dónde estás? —prácticamente tengo que gritar.

—En casa —su respuesta suena como amortiguada por la música. —Hemos invitado a algunos colegas a ver el partido.

¿Algunos colegas? Suena como si estuviera en medio de Times Square.

—Entonces, ¿vienes a las nueve?

Reprimo mi cabreo.

—No, ¡a las SIE-TE! ¿Te parece bien?

—Meliodas, mi amor, ¡dame cerveza! —Una voz suena sobre la conversación. A juzgar

por el débil acento de Texas, debe tratarse de Gil.

—Espera, Ellie. Un segundo. —Una especie de crujido llega a mi oído, seguido de unas carcajadas; a continuación vuelve Meliodas—. Vale, mañana a las nueve entonces.

—¡A las siete!

—Eso, a las siete. Lo siento, no oigo nada. Te veo mañana.

Me cuelga pero no me importa. La semana pasada descubrí que Meliodas nunca se molesta en decir adiós por teléfono. Al principio me jorobó un poco, pero ahora la verdad es que aprecio su enfoque de cómo ahorrar tiempo.

Meto mi móvil en el delantal y vuelvo a la sala principal para contarle a Diane que puedo ir mañana por la noche. Ella chilla en respuesta.

—¡Bien! Estoy impaciente para la sesión con mi Gosling. El tío más bueno del universo.

—Estoy aquí, ¿sabes? —se queja King.

—Cariño, ¿has visto las abdominales de ese hombre? —le pregunta.

Él suspira.

 _ **###**_

Al día siguiente, aparezco en la casa de Meliodas a las siete en punto y entro sin llamar como hago de forma habitual. Antes de dirigirme arriba, meto la cabeza en el salón para saludar a Ban y los demás. Ban no está, pero Gil y Howzer sí, y me lanzan una mirada de confusión al verme.

—Hola, Ellie. —Gil arruga la frente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Darle clase a tu capitán ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? —Niego con la cabeza mientras empiezo a distanciarme de la puerta.

—Nena, no quieres subir, créeme —dice Howzer en voz alta.

Me detengo en seco.

—¿Por qué no?

Sus brillantes ojos oscuros brillan divertidos.

—Eh… es posible que al Capitán se le haya olvidado.

—Bueno, pues entonces voy a recordárselo.

Un minuto más tarde, me arrepiento por completo de esta acción.

—Oye, Meliodas, vamos a terminar con esto y así puedo… —Abro la puerta y me detengo a mitad de frase; me quedo congelada como un ciervo ante los faros de un coche.

La vergüenza me golpea cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy viendo.

Meliodas está tumbado en la cama con el torso desnudo en todo su esplendor

mientras… una chica desnuda cabalga sobre sus muslos.

Sí, Miss Tanga está completamente desnuda y se gira en una nube de pelo rubio al oír el sonido de mi voz. Unos pechos turgentes asaltan mi visión, pero no tengo tiempo para juzgarlos en un sentido u otro porque su chillido perforador de tímpanos se abre camino.

—¡Pero qué narices…!

—Mierda. Lo siento mucho —suelto.

Cierro la puerta de golpe y salgo corriendo a la planta baja como si me persiguiera un asesino en serie.

Cuando entro de sopetón en el salón un segundo después, dos caras sonrientes me dan la bienvenida.

—Te dijimos que no fueras allí —dice Gilthunder tras un suspiro.

La sonrisa de Howzer se ensancha.

—¿Qué tal el espectáculo? No podemos oír mucho desde aquí abajo, pero me da la sensación de que es de las que gritan.

Estoy tan avergonzada que siento mis mejillas arder de adentro afuera.

—¿Podéis decirle a vuestro amigo el zorrón que me llame cuando termine? Bueno, mira, en realidad, no. Dile que se le acabó la suerte. Mi tiempo es muy valioso, joder.

Paso de darle más clases particulares cuando es evidente que él no se toma en serio mis horarios.

Dicho eso, me marcho de su casa; mis emociones van alternándose entre la vergüenza y la ira. Así que el rojo en ningún momento abandona mis mejillas. Increíble. ¿Cómo puede ser que tirarse a una tía sea más importante para él que aprobar su parcial? ¿Y qué clase de idiota haría eso cuando SABE que voy a ir a su casa?

Estoy a mitad de camino llegando al coche de Gelda cuando la puerta principal se abre de golpe y Meliodas sale corriendo. Por lo menos ha tenido la decencia de ponerse unos vaqueros; pero sigue sin llevar camiseta. Ni zapatos. Viene corriendo hacia mí con una expresión que es una mezcla entre vergüenza y cabreo.

—¿Qué coño ha sido eso? —exige.

—¿Estás de broma? —le contesto—. Soy yo la que debería estar haciendo esa pregunta. ¡Sabías que venía a tu casa!

—¡Me dijiste a las nueve!

—Lo cambié a las siete y lo sabes de sobra. —Mis labios se tuercen en una mueca—. Quizás la próxima vez deberías prestarme más atención cuando te llamo.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo rubio más desordenado de lo habitual y sus bíceps aumentan con el movimiento. El aire frío hace que se le erice toda su suave piel dorada y mi mirada se siente inconscientemente atraída por la delgada línea de vello que apunta hacia la cintura del pantalón desabrochado.

Al ver eso, una extraña oleada de calor recorre el camino entre mi pecho y mis entrañas. Mi cuerpo se siente repentinamente tenso y lleno de deseo, mis dedos hormiguean de ganas de…, ah, mierda. ¡No! ¿Y qué más da si este tío está como esculpido en mármol? Eso no quiere decir que quiera subirme a horcajadas en sus piernas como una cowgirl.

Él ya tiene otra persona haciéndole eso.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? —se queja—. La he cagado.

—No, ¡no vale! Para empezar, está claro que no respetas mi tiempo, y para terminar, está clarísimo que no quieres aprobar esta asignatura, de lo contrario tendrías los pantalones cerrados y el libro de texto abierto.

—Oh, ¿lo dices en serio? —me reta—. ¿Esperas que me crea que tú estudias veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana y que nunca te enrollas con nadie?

El cabreo se revuelve en mi estómago y cuando no contesto, la sospecha inunda sus

ojos.

—Porque tú te enrollas con gente, ¿no?

Un resoplido enfadado se escapa de mis labios.

—Por supuesto que sí. Solo… solo que hace tiempo que no.

—¿Cuánto es «hace tiempo»?

—Un año. Y no es que sea de tu incumbencia. —Aprieto la mandíbula y abro la puerta del conductor—. Vuelve con tu putita, Meliodas. Me voy a casa.

—¿Putita? —repite—. Eso es una suposición bastante maleducada, ¿no crees? Por lo que tú sabes podría ser una erudita de la fraternidad Rodas.

Levanto una ceja.

—¿Lo es?

—Bueno, no —cede—. Pero Tiffany…

Resoplo. Ohhh, Tiffany. POR SUPUESTO, se llama Tiffany.

—…es una chica muy inteligente —acaba.

—Ya, claro, estoy segurísima de que lo es. En ese caso, vuelve con Miss Inteligencia. Yo me largo.

—¿Podemos quedar mañana?

Abro la puerta del coche.

—No.

—¿Ah, no? —Agarra con su mano el marco de la puerta—. En ese caso creo que

nuestra cita para el sábado también queda cancelada.

Él me mira fijamente.

Le devuelvo la mirada.

Pero los dos sabemos que no será él quien dé marcha atrás.

De repente recuerdo la conversación que tuve con Arthur en el pasillo el otro día. Mis mejillas se calientan de nuevo, pero esta vez no tiene nada que ver con que acabo de pillar a Garrett con los pantalones bajados. Literalmente. Por fin Arthur se ha dado cuenta de que existo y si no voy a esa fiesta, estaré dejando escapar la oportunidad de hablar con él fuera del contexto de la universidad. No es que pertenezcamos a los mismos círculos, así que si no quiero limitarme a un encuentro una vez a la semana en clase de Ética, tengo que ser proactiva y buscar el contacto con él fuera del aula.

—Va —le bufo a Meliodas—. Te veo mañana. A las siete EN PUNTO.

Su boca se curva en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Eso me parecía a mí.

— Ya, ya—digo con desdén—. Quedaría feo echarme atrás en nuestro trato. No soy como OTROS.


	15. Chapter 15

_**#Meliodas**_

Me aseguro de estar en casa —y solo— cuando Elizabeth aparece el jueves por la tarde. Que nos pillara in fraganti a Tiff y a mí me divierte más que me avergüenza, y bueno, al menos no entró mientras me estaba corriendo. La cara de Elizabeth se habría puesto cien veces más roja si hubiera oído los gritos de Tiffany durante su orgasmo.

Honestamente, una parte de mí se pregunta si Tiff fingía esos gemidos de estrella porno. No es que pretenda ser un semental en la cama, pero sí que soy superatento y nunca he tenido ninguna queja. Sin embargo, anoche fue la primera vez que sentí que la chica que había en mi cama estaba en realidad haciendo teatro. Hubo algo súper… insatisfactorio en todo el asunto. No sabría decir si fingía, o si simplemente estaba exagerando su placer, pero de cualquier manera, lo cierto es que no tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver su espectáculo.

Elizabeth llama a mi puerta, pero no se detiene tras el primer golpe. Aporrea mi puerta al menos diez veces más, y después, cuando ya le he gritado que entre, le da dos veces más.

La puerta se abre y Hannah entra en mi cuarto tapándose los ojos con ambas manos.

—¿Es seguro entrar? —pregunta en voz alta. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, extiende sus brazos hacia delante como una persona ciega a tientas en su oscuridad.

—Joder, Ellie, eres como una niñata impertinente —digo con un suspiro, luchando por no sonreír.

Sus párpados se abren de repente y me mira con gravedad.

—Estoy siendo cuidadosa —contesta en tono arrogante—. Solo le pido a Dios no volver a entrar en medio de otro de tus polvos.

—No te preocupes, ni siquiera habíamos llegado a eso. Por si te interesa, estábamos todavía en los juegos preliminares. Segunda y tercera fase: tocamientos y sexo oral, para ser exactos.

—Qué asco. Demasiada información.

—Eres tú la que has preguntado.

—Yo no he preguntado nada. —Se acomoda con las piernas cruzadas en la cama y tira de la carpeta que hay en su mochila—. Vale. Suficiente charla. Primero leeremos tu texto revisado y después resumiremos unos cuantos ejercicios prácticos.

Le doy el texto corregido y me recuesto sobre las almohadas mientras Hannah lo lee. Cuando termina, me mira, y veo en sus ojos que está sorprendida para bien.

—Esto está bastante guay —admite.

Experimento una explosión de orgullo en mi interior. He trabajado como una bestia para el ensayo este de los nazis y la felicitación de Elizabeth no solo me gusta, sino que también confirma que estoy mejorando en la tarea de ponerme en la cabeza de otra persona.

—La verdad es que, más que guay, está superguay —rectifica mientras relee la conclusión.

Finjo un grito ahogado.

—Ostras. ¿Eso ha sido un cumplido?

—No. Me retracto. Es una mierda que flipas.

—Demasiado tarde. —Muevo mi dedo índice delante de sus ojos—. Crees que soy inteligente, ¿eh?

Deja escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Eres inteligente cuando te aplicas. —Hace una pausa—. Bueno, igual te parezco una capulla por decir esto, pero siempre he asumido que la uni era más fácil para los buenos deportistas. Académicamente, quiero decir. Ya sabes, que os regalan los 10 por ser superimportantes para la institución.

—Ya me gustaría. Conozco a algunos chicos del Eastwood cuyos profesores ni siquiera se leen sus exámenes; simplemente les plantan un 10 y se los devuelven. Pero los profes de Briar nos hacen currárnoslo. Son unos cabrones.

—¿Cómo te va en tus otras asignaturas?

—10 en todas y un incómodo 6 en Historia Española, pero cambiará cuando haga el examen final. —Sonrío—. Supongo que no soy el deportista tonto que pensabas que era, ¿eh?

—Nunca he pensado que fueras tonto. —Saca la lengua—. Pensaba que eras un gilipollas.

—¿PENSABAS? —Salto al darme cuenta de que ha usado el verbo en pasado—. ¿Eso significa que admites que estabas equivocada?

—Naah, sigues siendo un gilipollas. —Sonríe—. Pero al menos eres un gilipollas inteligente.

—¿Lo suficientemente inteligente como para sacar un 10 en el examen? —Mi ánimo se hunde cuando lanzo la pregunta.

La recuperación es mañana y me estoy empezando a poner de los nervios otra vez. No estoy seguro de estar preparado, pero la confianza de Elizabeth alivia un poco mi incertidumbre.

—Sin ninguna duda —me asegura—. Siempre y cuando te olvides de tus opiniones y te ciñas a lo que pensarían los filósofos, creo que todo irá bien.

—Más vale que sea así. Necesito esa nota como respirar, Elizabeth.

Su voz se suaviza.

—¿El equipo es tan importante para ti?

—Es toda mi vida —le digo sin rodeos.

—¿Toda tu vida? Uau. Te estás poniendo mucha presión a ti mismo, Mel.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de presión? —La amargura tiñe mi voz—. La presión es tener siete años y que te obliguen a seguir una dieta alta en proteínas para promover tu crecimiento. La presión es que te despierten al amanecer seis días por semana para ir a patinar y hacer una tabla de ejercicios mientras tu padre te pita con su silbato en tu cara durante dos horas. La presión es que te digan que si fallas, nunca serás un hombre de verdad.

Su cara está afectada.

—Mierda.

—Sí, eso más o menos lo resume todo. —Intento expulsar los recuerdos lejos de mí, pero brotan en mi cerebro de forma intermitente, tensando mi garganta—. Créeme, la presión que me pongo a mí mismo no es nada comparada con toda la que tuve que aguantar mientras crecía.

Elizabeth entrecierra los ojos.

—Me dijiste que te encantaba el hockey.

—Y me encanta. —Mi voz sale ronca—. Cuando estoy en el hielo, es la única vez que me siento… VIVO, supongo. Y créeme, voy a esforzarme hasta reventar para llegar a donde quiero. Yo… joder, no puedo fallar.

—¿Qué pasa si lo haces? —responde—. ¿Cuál es tu plan B?

Frunzo el ceño.

—No tengo ninguno.

—Todo el mundo necesita un plan B —insiste Elizabeth—. ¿Qué pasa si te lesionas y no puedes jugar más?

—No lo sé. Supongo que me haría entrenador. O tal vez comentarista deportivo.

—Ves, SÍ que tienes un plan.

—Supongo que sí. —La miro con curiosidad—. ¿Cuál es tu plan B si no tienes éxito como cantante?

—Honestamente, a veces no sé si quiero ser cantante. A ver, cantar me flipa, totalmente, pero hacerlo profesionalmente es otra historia. No me enloquece la idea de pasarme la vida con una maleta a cuestas, ni de pasar todo el tiempo en un autobús de gira. Y sí, me gusta cantar en frente del público, pero no estoy segura de querer estar en un escenario frente a miles de personas todas las noches. —Se encoge de hombros, pensativa—. A veces pienso que prefiero ser compositora. Me gusta componer, así que no me importaría trabajar detrás de los escenarios y dejar que alguien distinto sea la estrella. Si eso no funciona, podría dedicarme a la enseñanza.—Sonríe subestimándose a sí misma—. Y si eso tampoco funciona, siempre puedo probar suerte en el mundo del striptease.

Miro su cuerpo de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba y me lamo los labios de forma muy exagerada.

—Bueno, sin duda tienes las tetas que se necesitan.

Ella niega con la cabeza y resopla.

—Pervertido.

—Oye, solo estoy afirmando un hecho. Tus tetas son fantásticas. No sé por qué no les sacas más partido. Ya sabes, podrías incluir unos cuantos escotes en tu vestuario.

Un rubor rosado aparece en sus mejillas. Me encanta lo rápido que pasa de seria y descarada a tímida e inocente. Es una combinación gratificante.

—Por cierto, no puedes hacer eso el sábado —le informo.

—¿El qué? ¿Hacer un striptease? —dice en tono burlón.

—No, ponerte como un tomate cada vez que te hago un comentario lascivo.

Elizabeth arquea una ceja.

—¿Cuántos comentarios lascivos pretendes hacer?

Sonrío.

—Depende de lo que beba.

Ella deja escapar un suspiro de exasperación y un mechón de pelo plateado se suelta de su cola de caballo y cae sobre su frente, juntándose con su largo flequillo. Sin pensarlo, acerco la mano y le meto el mechón detrás de la oreja.

Que sus hombros se tensen de forma inmediata hace que mis labios se frunzan.

—No puedes hacer eso. Quedarte congelada cuando te toco.

Sus ojos muestran alarma.

—¿Por qué tendrías que tocarme?

—Pues porque se supone que soy tu cita. ¿No me conoces o qué? Soy un sobón.

—Bueno, pues el sábado puedes dejar tus manos quietas —dice ella remilgadamente.

—Un maravilloso plan. Y entonces Loverboy pensará que solo somos amigos. O enemigos, dependiendo de lo nerviosa que te pongas.

Se muerde el labio, y su visible nerviosismo solo consigue que me meta más con ella.

—¡Ah! Y también puede ser que te bese.

Ahora es ella la que me mira fijamente.

—Ni de coña.

—¿Quieres o no quieres que Pendragón piense que te molo? Porque si eso es lo que quieres, al menos tendrás que intentar actuar como si te molase.

—Eso va a resultarme difícil —dice con una sonrisa.

—Mentira. Te gusto un montón.

Resopla.

—Me encanta ese resoplido tuyo —le digo con sinceridad—. La verdad es que me pone un poco.

—¿Quieres parar de una vez? —se queja—. Justin no está en tu habitación ahora; puedes guardarte el coqueteo para el sábado.

—Estoy intentando conseguir que te acostumbres. —Hago una pausa como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo, pero en realidad es que me flipa hacerle rabiar a Elizabeth—. La verdad es que, cuanto más lo pienso, más me pregunto si deberíamos calentar.

—¿Calentar? ¿Qué leches significa eso?

Ladeo mi cabeza.

—¿Qué crees que tengo que hacer antes de un partido, Ellie? ¿Crees que simplemente aparezco en la pista y me pongo los patines? Por supuesto que no.

Practico seis días a la semana para prepararme; en el hielo, en la sala de musculación, viendo vídeos de partidos, en reuniones de estrategia. Piensa en toda la preparación que conlleva.

—Esto no es un partido —dice ella con enfado—. Es una cita falsa.

—Pero para Loverboy tiene que parecer real.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarlo así?

No, no tengo ninguna intención de parar. Me gusta cómo la cabrea. Es más, me mola cabrearla y punto. Cada vez que Elizabeth se enfada, sus cejas se fruncen, sus ojos azules resplandecen, sus mejillas se tornan de un color rosa superbonito y sus labios parece que se secan, por esa razón siempre (inconscientemente) se pasa la lengua por los labios.

—Así que sí —digo con una inclinación de cabeza—. Si voy a tocarte y besarte el sábado, creo que es imprescindible que ensayemos. —Me vuelvo a lamer los labios —. De forma meticulosa.

—Sinceramente, me es imposible saber si me estás tomando el pelo o no. —Exhala un suspiro cansado—. En fin, no voy a dejar que me toques O me beses, así que borra todas esas ideas guarras de tu cabeza. Si quieres un poco de acción, llama a Tiffany.

—Sí, ya, eso no va a suceder.

—¿Por qué no? Parecía gustarte mucho ayer por la tarde. —Hay algo de frialdad en el tono de Elizabeth, que me impulsa a seguir pinchándola.

—Fue un rollo de una sola vez. Y deja de intentar cambiar de tema. —Sonrío—. ¿Por qué no quieres besarme? —Entrecierro mis ojos—. Oh, mierda. Solo hay una explicación posible. —Hago una pausa—. Besas mal.

Abre la boca indignada.

—Ni remotamente beso mal.

—¿En serio? —Mi tono de voz es ahora más grave, seductor. —Demuéstramelo.


	16. Chapter 16

_**#Elizabeth**_

Es como si hubiera viajado atrás en el tiempo a los días de parque infantil de tercero de primaria. A no ser que exista otra explicación de por qué Meliodas me está provocando para que le bese.

—No tengo que demostrar absolutamente nada —le informo—. Resulta que beso estupendamente bien. Lamentablemente, NUNCA llegarás a saberlo.

—You can never say never —responde con voz cantarina, citando a The Fray.

—Gracias por el consejo, Justin Bieber. Pero sí, amigo, no lo sabrás jamás.

Suspira.

—Lo pillo. Estás intimidada por mi potente masculinidad. Anímate, me pasa todo el tiempo.

Ay, madre. Todavía recuerdo aquellos días —hace una semana— en los que Meliodas no formaba parte de mi vida. Aquellos días en los que no tenía que escuchar sus arrogantes comentarios, ni ver sus sonrisas pícaras, ni verme arrastrada a una batalla de flirteo por la que no tengo ningún interés, pero que al mismo tiempo respondía naturalmente.

Pero Meliodas resulta ser muy, muy bueno en una cosa en particular: desafiarme.

—El miedo forma parte de la vida —dice con solemnidad—. No permitas que eso te desanime, Ellie. Todo el mundo lo experimenta. —Se inclina hacia atrás sobre sus codos, en plan mafioso—. Pero te diré algo, eres libre. Si estás demasiado asustada como para besarme, no voy a obligarte.

—¿Asustada? —le suelto—. No tengo miedo, idiota. Es solo que no quiero.

Otro suspiro se escapa de su pecho masculino.

—Vale, entonces creo que lo que tenemos aquí es un problema de confianza en ti misma. No te preocupes, hay un montón de gente que besa mal en este mundo, querida. Estoy seguro de que con práctica y perseverancia, algún día podrás…

—De acuerdo —interrumpo—. Hagámoslo.

Su boca se cierra de golpe y sus ojos se abren como platos por la sorpresa. Ajá. Así que no esperaba que aceptase el reto.

Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro durante una eternidad. Está esperando a que yo dé marcha atrás, pero estoy convencida de que puedo ganarle en la espera. Es posible que sea infantil por mi parte, pero Meliodas ya se ha salido con la suya con el tema de las clases particulares. Esta vez quiero ganar YO. Pero una vez más, le he subestimado. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecen y pasan a un tono verde bosque profunda, y de repente hay calor en su mirada. Calor y un destello de confianza en sí mismo: está convencido de que no voy a llegar hasta el final.

Detecto esa seguridad en el tono despectivo que usa cuando por fin habla:

—Muy bien, pues enséñame lo que tienes que ofrecer.

Vacilo.

Joder. No puede ir en serio.

Y yo no puedo estar, de verdad, planteándome esta locura de reto. No me siento atraída por Meliodas y no quiero darle un beso. Fin de la historia.

Aunque…, bueno, no da la impresión de ser el fin de NADA.

Mi cuerpo está como envuelto en llamas y mis manos tiemblan, pero no de los nervios, sino de anticipación. Cuando me imagino su boca contra la mía, mi corazón se acelera y va más rápido que un tema de drum and bass.

¿Qué narices pasa conmigo?

Meliodas se acerca unos centímetros. Nuestros muslos se tocan y, o bien estoy teniendo alucinaciones, o puedo ver perfectamente cómo le palpita el pulso en el centro de su garganta.

No puede ser que él quiera esto…, ¿verdad?

El sudor de mis manos aumenta, pero me resisto a limpiarlas en mis leggings porque no quiero que sepa lo nerviosa que estoy. Soy totalmente consciente del calor que irradia de su muslo cubierto por el vaquero, del tenue aroma a madera de su aftershave, de la leve curva de su boca mientras espera mi próximo movimiento…

—Vamos —se burla—. No tenemos toda la noche, nenita.

Ahora estoy cabreada. A la porra. No es más que un beso, ¿no? Ni siquiera me tiene que gustar. Hacerle cerrar esa boca de listillo será suficiente recompensa.

Arqueo una ceja y acerco la mano para tocarle la mejilla.

Su aliento son ahora jadeos.

Paso mi pulgar sobre su mandíbula, deteniéndome ahí, esperando a ver si me para.

Y cuando no lo hace, poco a poco voy acercando mi boca a la suya.

En el preciso momento en el que nuestros labios se encuentran, sucede algo superextraño. Oleadas intermitentes de calor se despliegan en mi interior: empiezan en mi boca y se propagan por todo mi cuerpo, provocando un hormigueo en mis pezones antes de dirigirse ahí abajo. Su boca sabe al chicle de menta que ha estado masticando toda la tarde y el sabor mentolado impregna mis papilas gustativas. Mis labios se mueven por voluntad propia y Meliodas lo aprovecha al máximo deslizando su lengua dentro de mi boca. Cuando mi lengua se enreda con la suya, él emite un gruñido grave desde la parte posterior de su garganta; un sonido erótico que vibra atravesando todo mi cuerpo. De repente, una sacudida de pánico me golpea y me hace romper el beso.

Reprimo un suspiro agitado.

—Ya está. ¿Qué tal ha estado? —Estoy intentando no parecer afectada por lo que acaba de pasar, pero el ligero temblor de mi voz me traiciona.

Los ojos de Meliodas están como derretidos.

—No estoy seguro. No ha sido lo suficientemente largo como para que pueda juzgar correctamente. Necesitaré más para continuar.

Sus callosas manos rodean mis mejillas. Eso debería ser el gesto clave para salir de ahí. Pero en lugar de escapar, me inclino a por otro beso.

Y es tan sorprendentemente increíble como el primero. Cuando su lengua se escurre sobre la mía, acaricio su mejilla y… Ay, Dios, gran error. La sensación áspera de su barba incipiente en la palma de mi mano intensifica el placer que ya está causando estragos en mi cuerpo. Su cara es fuerte y masculina y… sexy, y su absoluta virilidad desencadena otro estallido de necesidad en mí. Necesito más. No esperaba eso pero, mierda, NECESITO más.

Con un gemido de angustia, ladeo mi cabeza para que el beso sea más profundo y mi lengua explora con ansia su boca. No, no es ansia, es HAMBRE. Tengo hambre de él.

Meliodas pasa sus dedos por mi pelo, descolocando mi coleta y me empuja hacia él, para acercarme; un potente brazo rodea mi cadera para que no pueda moverme. Mis pechos están aplastados contra su pecho, duro como una piedra, y puedo sentir el martilleo salvaje de su corazón. Su excitación coincide con la mía. El gemido ronco y áspero que deja escapar me hace cosquillas en los labios y hace que mi pulso vuele.

Algo me pasa. No puedo dejar de besarlo. Meliodas es demasiado adictivo. Y a pesar de que he podido comenzar llevando las riendas, ya no tengo ningún control.

La boca de Meliodas se mueve sobre la mía con una habilidad y confianza que roba el aliento de mis pulmones. Cuando me mordisquea el labio inferior, mis pezones responden con un tirón, y aprieto una mano contra su pecho para anclarme, para tratar de evitar salir flotando en una nube de placer que me lleva a la deriva. Sus templados labios dejan los míos y recorren mi mandíbula, se sumergen hasta mi cuello en donde siembra besos con la boca abierta que dejan escalofríos a su paso.

Oigo un quejido torturado y me sorprende descubrir que viene de mí. Estoy desesperada por sentir su boca en la mía de nuevo. Pongo mi mano en su pelo para tirar de él y forzarlo a que regrese donde yo lo quiero, pero el sigue a lo suyo. Todo lo que puedo hacer es empujar su cabeza hacia adelante, lo que provoca una pequeña risa por su parte.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —dice con voz ronca y a continuación sus labios encuentran los míos y mete su prodigiosa lengua otra vez en mi boca.

Un gemido sale de mi garganta en el momento exacto en el que se abre la puerta de la habitación.

—Eh, Capi, necesito que me prestes…

Howzer se detiene.

Con un chillido de horror, separo mi boca de la de Meliodas y salgo disparada de la cama.

—Uy. No quería interrumpir. —La sonrisa de Howzer le ocupa toda la cara y sus centelleantes ojos oscuros hacen que mis mejillas ardan.

Vuelvo a la realidad más rápido que un cohete. Mierda. Me acaban de pillar enrollándome con Meliodas. Con el idiota de Meliodas.

Y me lo estaba pasando genial.

—No interrumpes —suelto.

A Howzer parece estar costándole reprimir la risa.

—¿No? Porque sin duda parecía que sí.

A pesar del apretado nudo de vergüenza que me oprime la garganta, me obligo a mirar a Meliodas y en silencio le suplico ayuda, pero su expresión me pilla desprevenida: profunda intensidad y un punto de cabreo, pero este último va dirigido a Howzer. También veo en él algo parecido a la fascinación, como si no se pudiese creer lo que él y yo acabamos de hacer.

Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Mucho menos, puedo creerme lo mucho que lo he disfrutado.

—Así que esto es lo que hacéis cuando estáis aquí arriba —dice Howzer arrastrando las palabras—. «Clases particulares» intensivas y profundas—. Entrecomilla con las manos las primeras dos palabras, riendo de satisfacción.

Su vacile me fastidia. Y no quiero que piense que Garrett y yo estamos… liados. Que nos hemos estado enrollando la semana pasada a espaldas de los demás.

Y eso significa que tengo que cortar sus sospechas de raíz. Lo antes posible.

—En realidad Meliodas me estaba ayudando a poner al día mis habilidades como «besadora» —le digo a Howzer en el tono más casual que soy capaz de conseguir.

Llegados a este punto, decir la verdad es mucho menos humillante que dejar que su imaginación corra como un caballo salvaje, pero la confesión suena bastante absurda cuando la digo en voz alta. Sí, aquí estoy, perfeccionando mis habilidades de «besadora» con el capitán del equipo de hockey. No es para tanto.

Howzer dice entre risas.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —le digo con firmeza—. Tengo una cita pronto y tu amigo querido piensa que no se me da bien. Créeme, no nos molamos. Para nada. —Me fijo en que Meliodas todavía no ha dicho ni una sola palabra y me dirijo a él buscando su confirmación—. ¿Verdad, Mel? —pregunto sin rodeos.

Se aclara la garganta, pero su voz todavía sigue superronca cuando habla.

—Verdad.

—De acuerdo… —Los ojos de Howzer brillan—. En ese caso, acepto el reto, muñeca. Muéstrame cómo lo haces.

Parpadeo sorprendida.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Si un médico te dijera que te quedan diez días de vida, buscarías una segunda opinión, ¿no? Bueno, pues si te preocupa besar como el culo, no puedes solo aceptar lo que diga el Capitán. Necesitas una segunda opinión. —Sus cejas se levantan desafiantes—. Vamos a ver qué ofreces.

—Deja de comportarte como un capullo —murmura Meliodas de manera tensa.

—No, no, tiene sentido lo que dice —respondo con torpeza y mi cerebro grita: «¡¿CÓMO?!»

¡¿Que tiene sentido lo que dice?! Según parece, los impresionantes besos de Meliodas me han vuelto loca. Me siento en shock y confundida, pero sobre todo, estoy preocupada. Preocupada de que Meliodas sepa que… ¿qué? ¿Que nunca antes un beso me había puesto tan a mil? ¿Que me ha flipado cada segundo?

Sí, y sí. Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero que sepa.

Así que camino en dirección a Howzer diciéndole:

—Dame una segunda opinión.

Él parece atónito por un segundo, justo antes de mostrar otra sonrisa. Se frota las manos y a continuación hace crujir sus nudillos como si estuviera preparándose para una pelea. Ese gesto ridículo me hace reír.

Cuando llego a él, su bravuconería se tambalea.

—Que estaba de coña, Ellie. No tienes que…

Le hago callar poniéndome de puntillas y apretando mi boca contra la suya.

Sí, esa soy yo, otra universitaria más besando a un chico después de otro. Esta vez, no hay calor. Ni hormigueo. No hay una sensación de desesperación abrumadora. Besar a Howzer no tiene nada que ver con besar a Meliodas, pero Howzer parece estar disfrutando del beso, porque deja escapar un gemido cuando abro mis labios. Su lengua entra en mi boca, y yo le dejo. Solo unos segundos. Después doy un paso atrás y pongo mi cara más indiferente.

—¿Y bien? —suelto.

Sus ojos están completamente vidriosos.

—Eh. —Se aclara la garganta—. Eh… sí…, no creo que tengas nada de lo que preocuparte.

Está tan aturdido que no puedo evitar sonreír, pero mi humor desaparece cuando me giro y veo a Meliodas levantándose de la cama, con su rostro más oscuro que un nubarrón.

—Elizabeth —dice con brusquedad.

Pero no puedo escuchar el resto. No quiero pensar en ese beso más tiempo por hoy. O nunca. El mero recuerdo hace que mi cabeza dé vueltas y que mi corazón se acelere.

—Buena suerte en el examen de mañana. —Las palabras salen apresuradas en un rápido chorro de nerviosismo—. Me tengo que ir ya, pero mañana me cuentas qué tal te ha ido, ¿vale?

Y a continuación, recojo rápidamente mis cosas y salgo a toda velocidad de la habitación.


	17. Chapter 17

# _ **Elizabeth**_

—Así que has perdido una apuesta —dice Diane dubitativa.

—Sí. —Me siento en el borde de la cama y me inclino para cerrar la cremallera de mi bota izquierda, evitando deliberadamente la mirada de mi compañera de piso.

—Y ahora tienes una cita con él.

—Ajá. —Froto uno de los laterales de la bota con mi dedo pulgar como si estuviera limpiando una mancha de la piel.

—Una cita con el capitán del equipo de hockey.

—Eso es.

—Me estás tomando el pelo.

Por supuesto que no. ¿Una cita con Meliodas? Bien podría también haber anunciado que me voy a casar con Chris Hemsworth.

Así que no, no culpo a Diane por su estupefacción. Haber perdido una apuesta era la mejor excusa que se me había ocurrido y aun así es bastante floja. Ahora tengo la duda de si debería confesarle a mi amiga lo de Arthur o no. O mejor aún, me pregunto si debo cancelar la cita por completo.

No he visto a Meliodas desde… «el gran error»… como llamo ahora al beso. Ayer me envió un mensaje después de su examen de recuperación. Cinco miserables palabras: pan comido, chupado y rechupado.

No voy a mentir, me puse supercontenta al saber que todo había ido bien, pero no lo suficientemente contenta como para empezar una conversación de verdad. Decidí contestar con un simple ok. Ese era el único contacto que habíamos tenido hasta hace veinte minutos, cuando me envió un SMS, para decirme que venía de camino a casa para recogerme e ir la fiesta.

Por lo que a mí respecta, el beso nunca existió. Nuestros labios no se tocaron y mi cuerpo no se estremeció. Él no gimió cuando mi lengua llenó su boca, y yo no gemí cuando sus labios chocaron contra ese punto sensible de mi cuello.

No pasó nada de eso.

Pero…, vale, si no fue así, entonces no hay razón para que me eche atrás con lo de la fiesta ahora, ¿verdad? Porque no importa lo confundida y afectada que me haya dejado el bes… «el gran error»; sigo muriéndome de ganas de tener la oportunidad de ver a Arthur fuera de clase. Aun así, no me atrevo a contarle la verdad a Diane. Normalmente me siento tan segura en otras áreas de mi vida: cantar, deberes, amigos… Pero cuando se trata de las relaciones con los chicos, vuelvo a ser la chica traumatizada de quince años que necesitó tres años de terapia antes de ser capaz de sentirse normal de nuevo. Sé que si Diane supiera que he estado usando a Meliodas para llegar a Arthur lo desaprobaría por completo, y ahora mismo no estoy de humor para aguantar ningún sermón.

—Créeme, «tomar el pelo» es el segundo apellido compuesto de Mel —digo cortante—. El tío afronta la vida como si fuera un juego.

—Y tú, Elizabeth Liones, ¿estás jugando también? —Niega con la cabeza, incrédula —. ¿Estás segura de que no te mola nada ese chico?

—¿Meliodas? ¡Qué va! —contesto de inmediato.

Ya, ya…. Porque tú sieeeeeeempre te enrollas con chicos que NO te gustan.

Aparto la vocecita burlona de mi cabeza. No, yo no me he enrollado con Meliodas.

Simplemente acepté un reto.

La vocecita burlona asoma otra vez: Y no sentiste absolutamente nada, ¿verdad?

Aaaaahhh, ¿por qué no hay un botón que apague esa parte sarcástica del cerebro?

Pero lo cierto es que sé que eso no borraría la verdad. SÍ sentí algo cuando nos besamos. ¿Ese hormigueo que Arthur provoca en mí? Lo sentí la otra noche con Meliodas. Aunque son hormigueos diferentes. Las mariposas no se quedaron flotando en mi vientre… Con Meliodas se escaparon y revolotearon por todo mi interior, haciendo que cada centímetro de mi cuerpo palpitara de placer.

Pero eso no significa nada. En diez días, Meliodas ha pasado de ser un completo desconocido a ser una carga, para acabar siendo un amigo, y es justo esto último lo máximo que estoy dispuesta a llegar con él. No quiero salir con él, no me importa lo genial que bese.

Antes de que Diane pueda seguir interrogándome, me llega un mensaje de Meliodas informándome de que ya está aquí. Mi intención es decirle que espere en el coche, pero creo que tenemos diferentes formas de entender la palabra «aquí», porque un segundo después un fuerte golpe resuena en nuestra puerta.

Suspiro.

—Es Meliodas. ¿Le puedes abrir? Todavía tengo que recogerme el pelo.

Diane sonríe y desaparece. Mientras me paso el cepillo por el pelo, oigo voces en el salón compartido, seguidas de una voz protestando. A continuación unos pesados pasos se dirigen hacia mi dormitorio.

Meliodas aparece por la puerta vestido con pantalones vaqueros oscuros y un suéter negro. Entonces sucede algo terrible. Mi corazón se convierte en un delfín y da una absurda pirueta de la emoción.

Sí, emoción. Joder. Dios, ese bes… ERROR me ha jorobado la cabeza pero bien.

Meliodas analiza mi ropa antes de levantar una ceja.

—¿Eso es lo que te vas a poner?

—Sí —contesto—. ¿Tienes algún problema con mi look?

Gira la cabeza hacia un lado como si fuera el mismísimo Tim Gunn juzgando a un joven diseñador en el programa Project Runway.

—Estoy totalmente a favor de los vaqueros y las botas, pero la parte de arriba tiene que ir fuera.

Examino mi jersey holgado a rayas azules y blancas pero sinceramente no veo cuál es el problema.

—¿Qué hay de malo con mi jersey?

—Es demasiado holgado. Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de que tienes que lucir más tus tetas de stripper.

Una tos estrangulada proviene de detrás de Meliodas.

—¿Tetas de stripper? —repite Diane entrando en la habitación.

—No le hagas caso —le digo—. Es un payaso.

—No, soy un chico —corrige para después hacer florecer su sonrisa patentada—. Quiero ver canalillo.

—Me gusta este jersey —protesto.

Meliodas mira a Diane.

—Hola, soy Meliodas. ¿Cómo te llamabas?

—Diane. Compañera de habitación de Elizabeth y su mejor amiga.

—Estupendo. Bueno, pues ¿puedes decirle a tu compañera y mejor amiga que parece la perdedora de un concurso de disfraces de marinero?

Diane se ríe, y, para mi estupefacción —¡Judas!—, está de acuerdo con él.

—No estaría mal si llevaras algo más ceñido —dice con delicadeza.

Frunzo el ceño en su dirección.

Meliodas sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—¿Lo ves? Estamos todos de acuerdo. Todo o nada, Ellie. Hay que arriesgar.

La mirada de Diane va de mí a Meliodas, y sé exactamente lo que está pensando. Pero se equivoca. No estamos el uno por el otro, y desde luego no estamos saliendo. Pero supongo que es mejor que piense ESO a que sepa que tengo esta cita con él para impresionar a otro.

Meliodas se dirige a mi armario como si fuese suyo. Cuando mete la cabeza en el oscuro interior, Diane me lanza una sonrisa. Parece estar pasándoselo pipa con todo esto.

Va pasando percha por percha analizando toda mi ropa y saca un top totalmente negro.

—¿Qué tal este?

—Ni de coña. Se transparenta.

—Entonces, ¿para qué lo tienes aquí?

Buena pregunta.

Sostiene otra percha, esta vez es un jersey fino de color rojo con un pronunciado escote de pico.

—Este —dice mientras asiente—. El rojo te sienta genial.

Las cejas de Diane golpean el techo y yo maldigo a Meliodas por poner todas estas ideas innecesarias en la cabeza de mi amiga. Pero al mismo tiempo, noto que mi corazón está más caliente y empieza a derretirse porque… ¡¿Meliodas piensa que el rojo me sienta genial?! Es decir, ¿se ha estado fijando en la ropa que me he ido poniendo?

Meliodas me lanza el jersey.

—Venga, cámbiate. Queremos llegar tarde rollo glamuroso, no rollo somos-unos-capullos.

Diane se ríe.

Miro fijamente a los dos.

—¿Podría, por favor, tener un poquito de privacidad?

O bien los dos no se han percatado de mi cabreo, o bien han decidido ignorarlo, porque les oigo charlar animosamente en el salón. Sospecho que Diane le está interrogando sobre nuestra «cita», y yo rezo porque Meliodas se ciña a la historia de la apuesta. Cuando su risa ronca flota hasta mi dormitorio, un escalofrío involuntario me atraviesa la columna vertebral.

¡¿Qué me está pasando?! Estoy perdiendo de vista qué es lo que quiero. No. Mejor dicho a QUIÉN quiero. Arthur. Arthur Pendragón. ¡Joder! No debería andar besando a Meliodas —o a Howzer si nos ponemos—, ni distraerme con esta extraña oleada de calor que se desata dentro de mí.

Es hora de centrarme de una vez y recordar por qué accedí a llevar a cabo esta farsa en primer lugar.

A partir de YA.

# _ **Meliodas**_

Zeldris vive fuera del campus con cuatro de sus compañeros de equipo. Su casa está solo a unas pocas manzanas de la mía, pero es muuuuucho más grande, y está llena hasta los topes cuando Hannah y yo entramos por la puerta, como un estadio de hockey en un partido nocturno. Un ensordecedor tema de hip-hop sale de los altavoces, y varios cuerpos sudorosos y calientes nos empujan mientras nos adentramos más y más en la casa. Todo lo que huelo es alcohol, sudor y colonia.

Me doy palmaditas en la espalda a mí mismo por convencer a Elizabeth de que se cambiara al jersey rojo; le queda de flipar. El material es tan fino que define cada dulce curva de su pecho; y el escote… Ay, Dios. Sus tetas prácticamente se derraman fuera, es como si estuvieran intentando salir de ahí a saludar. No sé si lleva puesto un sujetador push-up o si sus tetas son así de grandes al natural, pero sea como sea, rebotan como locas con cada paso que da.

Varias personas se acercan a saludarme y veo mogollón de miradas curiosas que se dirigen a Elizabeth. Ella se mueve inquieta a mi lado; claramente se siente fuera de lugar. Mi pecho se ablanda como la mantequilla cuando veo la mirada de cervatilla en sus ojos.

Le cojo la mano, lo que hace que su mirada vuele hasta la mía con sorpresa.

Llevo mis labios a su oreja y le digo:

—Relax.

Inclinarme hacia ella ha sido un gran error, porque huele maravillosamente bien. Es esa familiar fragancia dulce a cereza, mezclada con un leve toque a lavanda y algo únicamente femenino. Se necesita una fuerza de voluntad de caballo para no meter la nariz en su cuello y olisquearla. O saborearla con mi lengua. Lamer y besar la carne caliente de su garganta hasta hacerla gemir.

Joder. Me he metido en un buen lío. No me puedo quitar ese beso de la cabeza.

Cada vez que el recuerdo flota en mi cerebro, mi pulso se acelera y mis huevos se tensan, y lo único que quiero hacer es besarla hasta desgastarla otra vez.

Sin embargo, este irresistible deseo va acompañado de una sensación de rechazo. Porque, claro, yo he sido el único al que ha afectado ese dichoso beso. Si Elizabeth hubiera sentido algo, incluso lo más mínimo, no le habría metido la lengua en la garganta a Howzer dos segundos más tarde. Howzer. Uno de mis mejores amigos.

Pero ella no está aquí con Howzer esta noche, ¿verdad? No, es mi cita, y estamos aquí para darle celos a otro tío. ¿Por qué no ceder a la tentación? Esta podría ser la única oportunidad que tenga.

Así que le planto un beso suave en el lateral del cuello antes de susurrar:

—Vas a ser el centro de atención esta noche, Ellie. Sonríe y finge que estás disfrutando.

Le robo otro beso, esta vez en el borde de la mandíbula, y se le corta la respiración. Sus ojos se abren y, o es fruto de mi imaginación, o he visto un destello de calor en ellos.

Antes de que pueda interpretar lo que estoy viendo, un defensa del equipo nos interrumpe.

—¡Meliodas! ¡Qué bueno verte, tronco! —se mueve con pesadez hacia nosotros y me da un par de golpes en la espalda que provocan que todo mi cuerpo se sacuda. Tiene el tamaño de un gigante.

—Eh, Doni —digo antes de hacer un gesto hacia Elizabeth—. ¿Conoces a Elizabeth?

Por un momento su mirada es inexpresiva, pero a continuación sus ojos bajan hasta sus pechos, y una lenta sonrisa se va expandiendo por su barbudo rostro.

—Ahora ya sí que la conozco. —Extiende una mano rolliza—. Hola, soy Doni.

Ella le da la mano con torpeza.

—Hola. Encantada de conocerte.

—¿Tenéis algo de beber en esta casa? —le pregunto a Doni.

—Hay barriles de birra en la cocina. Y hay cosas más divertidas por ahí también.

—Genial. Gracias, tío. Te veo en un rato.

Enredo mis dedos con los de Ellie y la llevo a la cocina, que está hasta los topes de hermanos de fraternidad borrachos. No he visto a Zeldris todavía, pero sé que en algún momento nos encontraremos con él.

En cambio, la perspectiva de ver a Pendragón no me emociona mucho.

Cojo dos vasos de plástico de la torre que hay en la encimera de granito y me abro paso hasta uno de los barriles. Los chicos de la fraternidad protestan, pero cuando se dan cuenta de quién les está apartando, se separan ante mí como el Mar Rojo. Otra ventaja de ser el capitán del venerado equipo de hockey de Briar. Sirvo dos cervezas y me alejo de la multitud; le doy un vaso a Elizabeth, que niega con la cabeza con rotundidad.

—Es una fiesta, Ellie. Tomarte una triste cerveza no va a matarte.

—No —dice con firmeza.

Me encojo de hombros y tomo un sorbo de la cerveza aguada. Joder, la cerveza no podría ser peor, pero eso es algo probablemente positivo. Significa que no hay posibilidades de que me pille un pedo de los gordos con esta mierda, a no ser que me beba un barril entero yo solo.

Cuando la cocina se vacía, Elizabeth se apoya en la encimera y suspira.

—Odio las fiestas —dice con aire sombrío.

—Igual es porque te niegas a beber —le provoco.

—Por favor, empieza con tus gracietas sobre lo mojigata y abureida que soy. Me da igual.

—Sé que no eres nada de eso. —Subo y bajo mis cejas—. Ni una mojigata ni una aburrida no besa como tú lo haces.

Sus mejillas enrojecen.

—¿Qué leches significa eso?

—Significa que tienes una lengua muy sexy y que sabes cómo usarla. —¡Ahhh, mierda! No debería haber dicho eso. Porque ahora estoy empalmado. Por suerte, mis vaqueros son lo suficientemente apretados como para que no se me note la tienda de campaña como a un gilipollas.

—A veces pienso que dices las cosas solo para hacer que me sonroje —me acusa Elizabeth.

—No. Solo estoy siendo sincero. —Se oye una oleada de voces que vienen de fuera de la cocina y rezo para que no entre nadie. Me gusta estar a solas con Ellie. Y a pesar de que no hay ninguna razón para seguir la farsa cuando estamos solos, me acerco a ella y apoyo un brazo alrededor de su hombro mientras me tomo otro sorbo de cerveza aguada.

—En serio, ¿por qué eres tan antialcohol? —pregunto con voz ronca.

—Yo no soy antialcohol. —Hace una pausa—. Es más, la verdad es que me gusta. Con moderación, por supuesto.

—Ya, ya, por supuesto —repito elevando las cejas antes de llegar a la segunda copa que había dejado sobre la encimera—. ¿Quieres tomarte una cerveza de una vez?

—No.

Tengo que reírme.

—Acabas de decir que te gusta.

—No me importa beber en mi habitación con Diane, pero nunca bebo en las fiestas.

—Madre mía. ¿Así que cuando bebes te sientas en tu casa sola como una borrachina?

—No. —Parece enfadada—. Solo…, déjalo ya, ¿quieres?

—¿Alguna vez dejo yo algo?

Su enfado se convierte en derrota.

—Mira, tío, me emparanoia pensar lo que puede haber en mi copa, ¿vale?

Me siento insultado.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿crees que yo podría aprovecharme de ti metiéndote algo en la bebida?

—Claro que no.

Su rápida respuesta alivia mis preocupaciones, pero lo que añade después dispara mis sospechas:

—Tú, sé que no.

—Te ha… —Frunzo el ceño al máximo—. ¿Te ha pasado eso?

El rostro de Elizabeth de repente se tensa y después sacude la cabeza lentamente.

—Le pasó a una amiga mía en el instituto. La drogaron.

Mi boca se abre de par en par.

—¿En serio?

Asiente con la cabeza.

—Alguien le puso GHB en la copa en una fiesta… y, eh… bueno, digamos que no fue una buena noche para ella, ¿vale?

—Joder. Vaya puta mierda. ¿Tu amiga está bien?

Elizabeth parece triste.

—Sí. Está bien. —Sube los hombros con torpeza—. Pero me ha hecho desconfiar

de beber en público. Incluso si me sirvo la bebida a mí misma…, nunca se sabe qué

puede pasar si me doy la vuelta, aunque sea solo por un segundo. Paso de correr el

riesgo.

Mi voz se espesa.

—Tú sabes que yo nunca dejaría que te pasara eso a ti, ¿verdad?

—Eh, sí. Claro, lo sé. —Pero no suena totalmente convencida y no puedo sentirme ofendido por ello, porque sospecho que la experiencia de su amiga realmente le ha jodido la cabeza. Y con razón.

He escuchado historias horripilantes como esa antes. Hasta donde yo sé, no ha sucedido en Briar, pero sé que pasa en otras universidades. Chicas que ingieren involuntariamente éxtasis o Rohypnol, o a las que emborrachan hasta que pierden el conocimiento, mientras unos cabrones pervertidos se aprovechan de ellas.

Sinceramente, no entiendo cómo un hombre le puede hacer eso a una mujer. En lo que a mí respecta, todos ellos deberían estar entre rejas.

Pero ahora que sé la razón que hay detrás de su rechazo al alcohol, dejo de darle la brasa para que se tome una cerveza y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la sala principal. Los ojos azules de Elizabeth escanean la multitud y yo me tenso al instante porque sé que está buscando a Pendragón.

Afortunadamente, no está.

Nos mezclamos con la gente un rato. Cada vez que se la presento a alguien, parecen sorprendidos, como si no pudiesen entender por qué estoy con ella y no con una chica boba de alguna fraternidad. Y más de un chico se come con los ojos los pechos de Elizabeth, antes de guiñarme un ojo como diciéndome «buen trabajo».

Oficialmente me retracto de mis palmaditas de antes. Ojalá no la hubiera convencido para llevar ese jersey. Por alguna razón, esas miradas de admiración que le lanzan me cabrean, y mucho. Pero me trago los impulsos del cavernícola posesivo que hay en mí y trato de disfrutar de la fiesta. Los invitados son más de fútbol americano que de hockey, pero aun así conozco prácticamente a todo el mundo, algo que hace que Elizabeth murmure:

—Por Dios. ¿Cómo es que conoces a toda esta gente?

Le sonrío.

—Ya te dije que soy popular. Mira, ahí está Zeldris. Venga, vamos a saludar.

—¡Meliodas! ¡Has venido! Toma, prueba esto. —Me pasa una botella de… algo. La botella es de color negro y no tiene etiqueta, así que no tengo ni idea de lo que me está ofreciendo.

—¿Qué es eso? —le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Zeldris me devuelve la sonrisa.

—Aguardiente casero cortesía de la hermana de Big Joe. Está que te cagas de fuerte.

—¿Sí? Entonces, mantenlo bien alejado de mí. Tengo partido mañana por la tarde. No puedo aparecer con una resaca de aguardiente.

—Entiendo. —Dirige sus ojos negros a Ellie—. ¿Quieres un poco, guapa?

—No, gracias.

—Zeldris, Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Zeldris—les presento.

—Tu cara me resulta muy familiar —dice mirándola de arriba abajo—. ¿Dónde he podido…? ¡Ah! Joder, ya lo sé. Te vi cantar en el concierto exhibición de primavera el año pasado.

—¿En serio? ¿Estabas ahí?

Elizabeth parece al mismo tiempo sorprendida y contenta, y me pregunto si es posible que yo haya estado viviendo en otro planeta o algo así, porque ¿por qué soy el único que no sabe nada de los conciertos esos?

—Por supuesto que estaba —afirma Zeldris—. Y tú estuviste impresionante. Cantaste…, ¿qué era? Stand By Me, ¿no?, ¿puede ser?

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

Arrugo la frente mientras la miro.

— Pensé que solo se permitía cantar temas originales.

—Eso es un requisito para los de tercero y cuarto —explica—. Los estudiantes de primero y segundo pueden cantar lo que quieran porque no optan a ninguna beca.

—Sí, mi hermana tuvo que cantar una canción original —cuenta Zeldris—. Estaba en el grupo de cuarto. Margaret. ¿La conoces?

Elizabeth jadea.

—¿Margaret es tu hermana? He oído que este verano consiguió un papel en Broadway.

—¡Sí! —exclama Zeldris con orgullo—. Mi hermana mayor es una estrella de Broadway. ¿Mola o no mola?

Atraemos aún más miradas ahora que estamos charlando con el cumpleañero, pero Elizabeth parece ajena a todo eso. Por otro lado, me jode la atención que estamos recibiendo de una persona en particular. Pendragón acaba de entrar en el salón y aprieta sus labios cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran. Le saludo con un gesto de cabeza, después giro mi cabeza y muy deliberadamente le planto un beso en la mejilla a Elizabeth.

Da un respingo, sorprendida, así que justifico el gesto repentino diciendo:

—Ahora mismo vuelvo. Voy a por otra cerveza.

—Vale. —Al instante se vuelve hacia Zeldris y siguen charlando sobre su hermana.

No detecto ningún interés romántico por parte de Elizabeth en Zeldris, algo que extrañamente me produce una punzada de alivio. La verdadera amenaza está al otro lado del salón y empieza a venir en línea recta en nuestra dirección un instante después de haberme alejado yo de Elizabeth.

Intercepto a Arthur antes de que pueda alcanzarlos y le doy una palmada casual en el brazo.

—Arthur. Una fiesta guay, ¿eh?

Su gesto es distraído, su mirada sigue centrada detrás de mi hombro a lo lejos: en Elizabeth. Mierda. ¿Puede ser que realmente esté interesado en ella? Pensé que esta gran farsa nuestra no se traduciría en algo de lo que tendría que preocuparme de verdad, pero está claro que mi plan está funcionando muy bien. Pendragón solo tiene ojos para Elizabeth…, y no me gusta. Ni lo más mínimo.

Echo un vistazo a sus manos vacías y sonrío.

—Venga, vamos a servirte una birra.

—Naah, estoy bien. —Él ya me ha sobrepasado y va directo a donde yo no quiero que vaya.

En el instante en el que Elizabeth se da cuenta de la presencia de Pendragón, sus mejillas se enrojecen y una mirada de sorpresa cruza sus ojos, pero se recupera rápidamente y le saluda con una sonrisa dubitativa.

No, joder, no. Mi espalda se pone recta como un palo de hockey. Quiero ir ahí y llevarla lejos de Arthur Pendragón. O mejor aún, traerla directamente a mis brazos y besarla hasta que vea luces de colores.

No hago ninguna de las dos cosas porque esta vez soy yo al que interceptan.

Zaneri aparece en mi camino, su pelo largo y negro trenzado sobre un hombro y el extremo de la trenza colgando hasta su escote. Está arregladísima con un vestido rojo y unos tacones imposibles, pero su expresión deja claro el monumental cabreo que tiene.

—Hola —dice con tensión.

—Eh. —Me aclaro la garganta—. ¿Qué tal?

Sus labios se cierran en disgusto.

—¿Estás de coña? ¡¿Estás aquí con una cita y eso es todo lo que me dices?!

Mierda. La mitad de mi atención sigue en Elizabeth, que ahora mismo se ríe de algo que ha dicho Arthur. Afortunadamente, Zeldris todavía está allí para servir de mediador, pero no me mola nada verla a ella y a Arthur así de amigables.

El resto de mi atención está en Zaneri. De repente me da miedo que monte un pollo.

—Me dijiste que no querías tener novia —me susurra.

—No quiero —respondo muy rápido.

Está de tan mala leche que está temblando.

—Entonces, ¿cómo me explicas lo de «esa»? —Un dedo con la manicura recién hecha se levanta en dirección a Elizabeth.

Genial. Bueno, ahora sí que estoy bien jodido. No puedo insistirle en que en realidad NO es una cita, porque se supone que Pendragón tiene que pensar que lo es. Pero si digo que SÍ es una cita, corro el riesgo de que Zaneri me dé una bofetada.

Bajo la voz.

—No es mi novia. Es una cita, sí, pero no es algo serio, ¿vale?

—No, ¡no vale! ¡Me gustas mucho! Y yo a ti no te gusto, no pasa nada, pero por lo menos ten la decencia de…

—¿Por qué? —Soy incapaz de detener la pregunta que acabé reprimiendo la semana pasada cuando me dijo que habíamos terminado.

Zaneri parpadea, confundida.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué te gusto?

Frunce el ceño hacia mí como si se sintiera superinsultada porque le pregunte algo así.

—Ni siquiera me conoces —digo en voz baja—. No has intentado conocerme nunca.

—Eso no es cierto —contradice, su ceño fruncido dando paso a un gesto de preocupación.

Dejo escapar un suspiro afligido.

—Nunca hemos mantenido una conversación de verdad, Zaneri, y nos hemos visto decenas de veces desde el verano. No me has hecho una sola pregunta sobre mi niñez, o mi familia, o mis clases, mis compañeros de equipo, mis intereses… Joder, si ni siquiera sabes cuál es mi color favorito; y eso es el tipo de cosas que encuentras en 101 cosas para conocerte.

—Sí que lo sé —insiste.

Suspiro de nuevo.

—¿Sí? A ver, ¿cuál es?

Duda un segundo y después dice:

—El azul.

—En realidad es el negro —dice otra voz a mi espalda. A continuación, Elizabeth aparece a mi lado y siento tal alivio que casi le doy un abrazo de oso.

—Siento interrumpir —dice con una vocecita—, pero… tronco, ¿dónde están nuestras cervezas? ¿Te has perdido de camino a la cocina o algo así?

—Me han entretenido.

Elizabeth mira a Zaneri.

—Hola. Soy Elizabeth. Lo siento, pero tengo que robártelo un segundo. La sed me llama.

Que Zaneri no se oponga me dice que mi argumento ha dado en el clavo, y cuando Hannah me coge del brazo y me arrastra hacia el pasillo, la expresión del rostro de Zaneri es una mezcla de vergüenza y culpa.

Una vez estamos fuera de su vista, bajo la voz y digo:

—¡Gracias por salvarme! Estaba o a punto de echarse a llorar, o de darme una patada en los huevos.

—Estoy segura de que eso último habría sido merecidísimo —responde Elizabeth con un suspiro—. Déjame adivinar… Le rompiste el corazón.

—No. —El cabreo me sube a la garganta—. Pero resulta que nuestra separación amistosa no era tan amistosa como yo pensaba.

—Ah. Ya veo.

Entrecierro mis ojos.

—Así que mi color favorito es el negro, ¿eh? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Pues que todo lo que te pones es siempre negro. —Me lanza una mirada directa al jersey.

—¿Igual es porque el negro va bien con todo? ¿Alguna vez pensaste eso? —Sonrío —. Eso no quiere decir que sea mi color favorito.

—Está bien, soy todo oídos. A ver, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

Dejo escapar un suspiro.

—El negro.

—¡Ja! Lo sabía. —Elizabeth también suspira—. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Tenemos que escondernos en el pasillo el resto de la noche para evitar a esa chica?

—Sí. A menos que quieras largarte ya… —le digo con esperanza.

La fiesta ha perdido toda emoción para mí, sobre todo ahora que Arthur Pendragón ha llegado. Antes de que pueda contestar, refuerzo mi argumentación y añado—: Pendragón ha mordido el anzuelo, por cierto. Así que si nos piramos ahora, lo dejarás con ganas de más. Ese era el plan, ¿no?

La duda dibuja una línea en su frente.

—Sí, supongo. Pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Me estaba gustando hablar con él.

Joder, es como si me clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón. ¿Pero por qué? No estoy interesado en Elizabeth. O por lo menos no lo había estado antes. Todo lo que quería de ella eran sus clases particulares, pero ahora…, ahora no sé lo que quiero.

—¿De qué hablasteis? —pregunto con la esperanza de que no se percate del ansia en mi tono de voz.

Elizabeth se encoge de hombros.

—De clase, de fútbol, del concierto… Me preguntó si me apetecía tomar un café en algún momento y estudiar Ética juntos.

Eh, ¡¿cómo?!

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —suelto—. ¿Se ha puesto a ligar con mi cita delante de mis narices?

La diversión baila en sus ojos.

—Tú y yo no estamos de verdad juntos, Meliodas.

—¡Él no lo sabe! —No puedo controlar la ira que hierve en mis entrañas—. Un hombre no le entra a la cita de otro hombre. Punto y final. Eso es ser un cabrón.

Frunce los labios.

Yo la miro.

—¿Te gustaría salir con un tipo que hace algo así de ruin?

—No —admite después de una pausa larga—. Pero… —Parece estar pensando—. No había nada abiertamente sexual en la invitación. Si hubiese estado ligando conmigo, me habría invitado a cenar. Tomar un café y estudiar se pueden interpretar como actividades de amigos.

Lo que dice puede ser cierto, pero yo sé bien cómo piensan los chicos. Ese hijo de puta estaba ligando con ella en las narices del chico con el que llegó a la fiesta.

Cabrón.

—Mel… —Su tono se vuelve cauteloso y al mismo tiempo dudoso y apenado—. Tú sabes que nuestro beso no significó nada, ¿verdad?

La pregunta me pilla desprevenido.

—Eh… Sí. Por supuesto que lo sé.

—Porque somos SOLO amigos…, ¿verdad?

La forma en la que ha subrayado el «solo» me jode, pero sé que ahora no es el momento para discutir sobre esto. Sea lo que sea ESTO.

Así que asiento con la cabeza y digo:

—Verdad.

El alivio flota en sus ojos.

—Guay. Bueno, tal vez deberíamos irnos, ¿no? Creo que ya hemos socializado lo suficiente por hoy.

—Claro. Lo que quieras.

—Despidámonos de Zeldris primero, ¿vale? Me cae muy bien ese tipo. No es para nada lo que esperaba…

Ella continúa charlando en mi oreja mientras volvemos al salón, pero no oigo ni una sola palabra. Estoy demasiado ocupado con la bomba de verdad que acaba de soltar sobre mi cabeza.

Sí, Elizabeth y yo somos SOLO amigos. De hecho, es la única amiga chica que he tenido. Y sí, quiero seguir siendo amigo de Elizabeth.

Pero… También quiero acostarme con ella.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18:**

# _ **Elizabeth**_

He estado descuidando a mis amigos desde que empecé a darle clases particulares a Meliodas, pero ahora que ya ha hecho el examen, mi tiempo libre vuelve a pertenecerme. Así que la noche después de la fiesta de Zeldris, me encuentro con mis amigos de siempre en la cafetería del campus; estoy emocionada por volver a ver a todo el mundo. Y es evidente que me han echado de menos igual que yo a ellos.

—¡Elizabeth! —Escanor salta de su silla y se me tira encima en un abrazo de oso. Y cuando digo abrazo de oso, lo digo de verdad, porque Escanor es un tío gigante. Siempre se burlan de él diciendo que debería estar jugando de defensa en el equipo de fútbol americano, pero Escanor no tiene ni una célula de deportista en su cuerpo. Está estudiando Música como yo, y créeme, el tío canta de morir.

Matrona es la siguiente en saludarme, y como de costumbre, su boca de listilla suelta un comentario listillo.

—¿Te han abducido los extraterrestres? —pregunta mientras me abraza con tanta fuerza que apenas puedo respirar—. Espero que la respuesta sea que sí y que te hayan metido una sonda por el culo durante diez horas seguidas, porque te lo mereces por ignorarme durante más de una semana.

Me río de la imagen que ha descrito.

—Lo sé. Soy lo peor. Pero tenía que dar unas clases particulares y me han tenido superocupada.

—Oh, todos sabemos quién te ha tenido superocupada —suelta Merlín desde la silla junto a Dex—. ¿Meliodas? ¿En serio?

Ahogo un suspiro.

—¿Quién os lo ha dicho? ¿Diane?

Merlín sube las cejas elevando la mirada al aire de la manera más teatral posible.

Creo que es algo de los estudiantes de teatro. Es como que no pudieran decir una palabra ni hacer un gesto sin sobreactuar

—Por supuesto que nos lo dijo. A diferencia de ti, Diane no nos guarda nunca ningún secreto.

—Oh, basta ya. Simplemente he estado ocupada con las clases particulares y los ensayos. Y todo lo que Di os haya dicho sobre Meliodas es mentira. —Me desabrocho mi abrigo de invierno y lo dejo caer sobre la silla vacía junto a Matrona—. Le estoy ayudando a aprobar Ética. Eso es todo.

Helbram, mueve sus cejas en mi dirección por encima de su taza de café.

—Sabes que eso te convierte en el enemigo, ¿no?

—Eh, vamos —protesto—. Eso es muy cruel.

—Dice la traidora —se burla Matrona—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerte colega de un deportista imbécil? ¡Cómo te atreves!

Puedo ver por sus expresiones divertidas que están todos de broma. O al menos así es hasta que Meliodas me manda un mensaje.

Mi teléfono maúlla y sonrío nada más sacarlo de mi bolso.

Meliodas: Tenías q haber venido a la fiesta ayer. 1 chica le tiró una jarra de birra a Howzer n toda la cabeza.

Resoplo en voz alta y respondo rápidamente al SMS; quiero saber más.

Yo: Dios. Por qué? (aunq estoy segura d q se lo merecía).

Él: Supongo q se le olvidó decirle q no salían juntos en exclusiva.

Yo: Por supuesto. Hombres.

Él: Hombres… termina esa frase… Hombres, q son todos impresionantes. Gracias, Ellie-Betty. Acepto ese premio en nombre d todos nosotros.

Yo: El premio al más gilipollas? Sí, eres el portavoz perfecto.

Él: Ayyyy. Eso ha dolido. No soy un gilipollas.

La idea de haber podido herir sus sentimientos me provoca un sentimiento de culpa.

Yo: Tienes razón. No lo eres. Lo siento.

Él: Jaja. Eres la más blanda en el planeta tierra. No me ha dolido en absoluto.

Yo: Me alegro. La disculpa era puro teatro.

—¡Elizabeth Liones, pase a la oficina del director!

Subo la cabeza de un respingo y descubro a mis cuatro amigos observándome y sonriéndome de nuevo.

Escanor, responsable de la estruendosa orden, se dirige al grupo.

—Oh, uau, mirad, nos está prestando atención.

—Lo siento —digo con gesto de culpabilidad—. Pondré el móvil lejos de mi alcance el tiempo que dure este encuentro.

—Oye, ¿a que no adivinas a quién vimos anoche en el Ferro? —dice Matrona, refiriéndose al restaurante italiano del pueblo.

—Ya estamos —su novio suspira—. ¿No puedes estar ni cinco segundos sin soltar un chisme, cariño?

—No. —Matrona le dirige una sonrisa alegre a su chico antes de volverse hacia mí—. Gowther y Guila—anuncia—. Tenían una cita.

—¿Sabías tú que estaban juntos? —pregunta Merlín.

—Sé que él la invitó a salir —admito—. Pero albergaba la esperanza de que Guila fuese lo suficientemente inteligente como para decir que no.

Pero no me sorprende escuchar que ella ha hecho todo lo contrario. Y ahora, lo que menos me apetece en el universo es ir al ensayo del lunes, porque si ahora Gowther y Guila son «pareja»… no volveré a ganar una discusión sobre el dueto nunca más.

—¿Sigue ese capullo causando problemas en los ensayos? —pregunta Escanor con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí. Es como si hubiese tomado la decisión de que su misión en la vida es darme por saco. Pero no ensayamos los fines de semana, así que hasta el lunes tengo un descansito de sus mierdas. ¿Cómo va tu canción?

La expresión de Escanor se pone seria.

—La verdad es que muy bien. Jon se está portando muy bien; escucha todas mis sugerencias. No se muestra posesivo con su canción, pero tampoco tiene ningún problema en rechazar mis ideas cuando lo cree conveniente, algo que agradezco.

Bueno, al menos uno de nosotros ha tenido suerte en el tema de los compositores. Guila parece estar totalmente conforme con dejar que Gowther acerque una cerilla a su canción y la prenda fuego.

—Qué bueno. Quiero que me cuentes más, pero tengo que tomarme un café primero. —Salto de mi silla y cojo el bolso—. ¿Queréis que os traiga alguna cosa?

Todos niegan con la cabeza a la vez y me dirijo a la barra de pedidos para situarme al final de la larguísima cola. La cafetería está sorprendentemente llena para ser un domingo por la noche.

Me quedo perpleja cuando varias personas de la cola me hacen un gesto de saludo con la cabeza o me dicen «hola». No conozco a ninguna. Sonrío con torpeza, devuelvo el gesto y a continuación finjo mensajear con el móvil, porque no quiero verme obligada a mantener una conversación con un extraño. ¿Quizá los conocí en la fiesta de Zeldris? Todas las personas que Meliodas me presentó aparecen totalmente borrosas en mi recuerdo. Las únicas personas cuyos nombres y rostros recuerdo son Zeldris, Arthur y algunos de los otros jugadores de fútbol americano.

Noto un suave golpe en mi hombro, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con los despiertos ojos morados de Arthur.

Hablando del rey de Roma.

—Oh, hola —digo con una voz más aguda de lo normal.

—Ey. —Se mete las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora de fútbol—. ¿Qué tal?

Intento sonar casual a pesar de tener el corazón a mil por hora.

—Bien. ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien. Pero… tengo curiosidad por una cosa. —Ladea la cabeza de la manera más adorable del universo, y cuando un mechón de pelo rojizo cae sobre su frente, me tengo que reprimir las ganas de apartárselo—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes en contra de las fiestas? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

Parpadeo.

—¿Qué?

—Te he visto en dos fiestas y en las dos te marchaste pronto. —Hace una pausa—. En realidad, en las dos te marchaste con Meliodas.

Cierto malestar se enrolla en mi espina dorsal.

—Eh, sí. Bueno, Mel tiene coche. Me cuesta decir que no si me ofrecen montar en coche.

En cuanto las palabras salen de mi boca, me doy cuenta de lo guarro que suena, pero a diferencia de Meliodas, que se habría lanzado corriendo a bromear con lo de «montar», Arthur ni siquiera esboza una sonrisa. Si acaso, parece un poco desconcertado.

Se queda callado un segundo antes de decir en voz baja:

—¿Sabes qué? Te lo voy a preguntar directamente. Tú y Meliodas, ¿sois amigos o hay algo más?

Mi teléfono suena en el mismo instante que Arthur plantea la pregunta, lo que demuestra que los iPhone carecen totalmente del don de la no oportunidad.

Cuando el Sexy Back de Justin Timberlake resuena desde el altavoz, toda la gente que está en la cola me mira con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué está saliendo Sexy Back a todo volumen de mi teléfono? Bueno, pues porque un jugador de hockey muy desagradable ha programado ese tono de llamada para su contacto y yo he sido demasiado vaga como para cambiarlo.

La mirada de Arthur baja de sopetón a mi teléfono y, como la pantalla está hacia arriba, ve perfectamente el nombre que aparece parpadeando en letras mayúsculas bien grandes.

MELIODAS.

—Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta —dice con ironía.

Le doy rápidamente al botón de ignorar.

—No. Meliodas y yo no estamos juntos. Y para que no pienses que soy una friki total, he de decir que yo no he asignado ese tono a su contacto. Ha sido él.

Arthur todavía parece dudar.

—Entonces ¿no estáis saliendo?

Dado que la razón para ir a la fiesta de Zeldris con Meliodas era convertirme en un objetivo deseable, sigo con la mentira.

—Salimos de vez en cuando, pero no estamos saliendo en exclusiva ni nada. También vemos a otras personas.

—Ah. Vale.

La cola se va desplazando hacia la barra y voy avanzando junto con él.

—¿Eso significa que puedes cenar conmigo alguna vez? —pregunta Arthur con una

leve sonrisa.

Una señal de alarma se enciende en mi vientre. No puedo entender a qué viene, así que decido ignorarla.

—Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Como te he dicho antes, Meliodas y yo no estamos juntos. Solo pasamos el rato juntos de vez en cuando.

Dios, ¡cómo ha sonado eso! Sé lo que piensan los chicos cuando escuchan algo así. Para eso podría haber dicho: solo me acuesto con él, pero sin compromiso ninguno.

Sin embargo, a Arthur eso no parece desanimarle. Sus manos van de los bolsillos a las trabillas de sus pantalones cargo, componiendo una pose un poco rara.

—Mira, Elizabeth. Creo que eres una chica muy guay. —Se encoge de hombros—. Me gustaría llegar a conocerte mejor.

Mi corazón se para en seco.

—¿En serio?

—Totalmente. Y no me importa que estés saliendo con otras personas al mismo tiempo, pero… —Su expresión se vuelve intensa—. Si tú y yo salimos por ahí un par de veces y tenemos el tipo de conexión que creo que vamos a tener, querré firmar una cláusula de exclusividad enseguida.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

—No sabía que los futbolistas estuviesen interesados en la monogamia —bromeo.

Él se ríe.

—Te puedo asegurar que mis compañeros de equipo no lo están ni de lejos, pero yo no soy como ellos. Si me gusta una chica, quiero que esté conmigo y con nadie más. —No sé qué decir a eso, pero por suerte continúa antes de que yo pueda responder—. Pero es demasiado pronto para hablar de esas cosas, ¿eh? ¿Qué tal si empezamos con la cena?

Ay, Dios bendito. Me está pidiendo salir. No para un café, ni para estudiar; esto es una cita en toda regla.

Debería estar dando volteretas por dentro o algo así, pero en cambio no me puedo deshacer de un cierto temor que revolotea en mi estómago: las pequeñas campanas de alarma que me están diciendo que diga… no. ¡Pero eso es una locura! He estado obsesionada con este tío desde que comenzó el curso. Quiero salir con él.

Exhalo una respiración lenta.

—Claro, eso suena muy bien. ¿Cuándo?

—Bueno, estoy un poco liado esta semana que viene. Tengo que escribir dos ensayos y después, el fin de semana, estaré en Buffalo con el equipo. ¿Qué tal en una semana a partir de hoy? ¿El próximo domingo quizá?

Mi teléfono escupe su interpretación de Sexy Back.

Los labios de Arthur se fruncen ligeramente, pero se relajan cuando me apresuro a darle otra vez a ignorar.

—El próximo domingo me viene guay —le digo con firmeza.

—Estupendo.

Llegamos a la barra y yo pido un mocha latte grande, pero antes de que pueda coger mi cartera, Arthur se acerca a mi lado, hace su pedido y ofrece pagar por los dos.

—Yo invito.

Su voz ronca provoca un escalofrío en mí.

—Gracias.

Mientras avanzamos hacia el otro extremo de la barra a esperar a que nos traigan nuestras bebidas, hace esa inclinación de cabeza tan linda de nuevo.

—¿Te quedas por aquí o quieres que te acompañe de vuelta a tu residencia? Porque vives en una de las residencias, ¿verdad? ¿O vives fuera del campus?

—Estoy en la Residencia Bristol.

—Ey, somos vecinos. Estoy justo al lado, en la Hartford.

La camarera deposita nuestros cafés en la barra. Arthur coge su vaso y después me sonríe.

—¿Le apetece dar un paseo a casa conmigo, bella dama?

Bueno. Eso ha sido… muy cursi. Y no le ha dado las gracias a la chica de la barra cuando le entregó su café. No sé por qué, pero me molesta.

Aun así, fuerzo una sonrisa, a pesar de negar con la cabeza.

—Lo haría, pero estoy aquí con mis amigos.

Sus ojos parpadean.

—Eres una crack de la socialización, ¿no?

Me río con torpeza.

—En realidad no. Hacía tiempo que no veía a mis amigos. He estado demasiado ocupada como para salir.

—No tan ocupada como para ver a Meliodas —corrige. Hay un punto burlón en su voz, pero también noto algo más amargo. ¿Celos? O tal vez es resentimiento. Pero a continuación vuelve a sonreír y coge juguetonamente el teléfono de mi mano—. Voy a apuntarte mi número. Mándame un mensaje cuando tengas un rato y vamos viendo los detalles para la próxima semana.

Mi corazón se acelera, pero esta vez es de excitación nerviosa. No me puedo creer que estemos de verdad planeando una cita.

Arthur acaba de meter su número en mi lista de contactos cuando el teléfono suena en su mano. ¡Sorpresa! Es Meliodas otra vez.

—Quizá sea mejor que respondas —murmura.

Creo que podría tener razón. ¿Tres llamadas en dos minutos? Está claro que puede ser una emergencia.

O puede ser que Meliodas esté intentando tocarme las narices como de costumbre.

—Nos vemos el domingo. —Arthur me devuelve el teléfono y sonríe otra vez, pero esta vez la sonrisa es megaextraña.

Después se marcha de la cafetería.

Me alejo de la barra y contesto la llamada antes de que salte el buzón de voz.

—Ey, ¿qué pasa? —le digo, irritada.

—¡Por fin! —La voz impaciente de Meliodas se mete en mi oído—. ¿Por qué llevas encima un teléfono móvil si no te molestas en cogerlo cuando alguien te llama? Será mejor que tengas una buena razón para haber estado ignorándome, Ellie.

—¿Y si estaba en la ducha? —me quejo—. O haciendo pis. O practicando yoga. O corriendo en bolas por el patio.

—¿Estabas haciendo alguna de esas cosas? —pregunta.

—No, pero podría haber estado haciéndolas. No me paso el día sentada esperando a que me llames.

Ignora la pulla.

—¿Qué son todas esas voces? ¿Dónde estás?

—En el Coffee Hut. Me estoy poniendo al día con algunos amigos. —Omito la parte en la que Arthur me ha invitado a salir con él. Por alguna razón, no creo que Meliodas lo aprobara y no estoy de humor para discutir con él—. Y bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante que te ha hecho llamarme cinco millones de veces?

—El cumpleaños de Howzer es mañana y el equipo va al bar Malone's. Probablemente terminemos la fiesta en nuestra casa. ¿Te vienes?

Me río.

—¿Me estás preguntando si quiero ir a un bar a ver cómo un montón de jugadores de hockey se pillan un pedo? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me puede molar eso?

—Tienes que venir —dice con firmeza—. Mañana me dan el resultado de mi examen parcial ¿recuerdas? Y eso significa que estaré celebrándolo o compadeciéndome de mí mismo. Sea lo que sea, te quiero ahí.

—No sé…

—Por favor.

Uau. ¿Meliodas conoce las palabras «por favor»? Impactante.

—Muy bien —cedo, porque por alguna estúpida razón, no puedo decir que no a este chico—. Iré.

—¡De puta madre! ¿Te recojo a las ocho?

—Vale.

Cuelgo, preguntándome cómo es posible que en cinco minutos haya organizado no una, sino DOS citas. Una con el chico que me gusta y otra con el chico a quien he besado.

Sabiamente, mantengo ambos detalles para mí misma cuando me reúno en la mesa con mis amigos.


End file.
